


Короли Колчестера

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Лето после шестого курса. Оливер и Маркус живут по соседству и, несмотря на межфакультетскую вражду, неплохо дружат.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это моя очень старая работа. Я знаю, что там полно заместительных и могло быть и лучше, но я решила ее не переписывать. Иначе она будет совсем другой.  
> Здесь небольшое отступление от канона: совершеннолетие у волшебников в данном фанфике наступает в восемнадцать. Рейтинг стоит из-за драк. Бета jula380.
> 
> Чудесный арт к фанфику от rijii__ej  
> http://funkyimg.com/i/R5Pe.jpg  
> И еще один замечательный арт от Tonya VinnY  
> http://cs629301.vk.me/v629301183/4d10/ip8Oees6CIo.jpg

Протяжный гудок известил о прибытии поезда. Хогвартс-экспресс остановился на вокзале Кингс-кросс, и, едва проводники открыли двери, народ повалил из вагонов. Толкаясь локтями, наступая на ноги, волоча сундуки и натыкаясь друг на друга клетками под возмущенные вопли сов – все они торопились встретиться с близкими. Зная, что его встречать не будут, Оливер Вуд задержался, пропуская остальных. Пусть детвора скорее очутится в объятиях истосковавшихся родителей. Когда поток школьников из вагона иссяк, Оливер неторопливо сошел на перрон. Он смотрел на радостную толпу людей. Ему то и дело махали друзья, мол, пока, классного лета, увидимся через три месяца. Вуд кивал и улыбался в ответ. Мимо пронеслись близнецы Уизли, попутно закружив его в импровизированном хороводе.

– Каникулы! Каникулы! – скандировали рыжие дьяволы, прыгая вокруг него.

Недовольно морщась, мимо прошел Перси. Он лишь повернулся пожать Вуду руку на прощание, как близнецы окружили его.

– Каникулы! – заорал Фред старшему брату в ухо, и все трое скрылись в толпе.

Из соседнего вагона так же неспешно, что и Оливер, вышел Маркус Флинт. Он подошел к гриффиндорцу и спросил:

– Идешь?

Вуд кивнул, и они направились к выходу с платформы 9 ¾. Два крепких молодых человека, одетые в джинсы, толстовки и кеды, со спортивными сумками в одной руке и длинными тонкими чехлами точно для спиннинга в другой ничем не привлекали внимание. Стороннему наблюдателю нипочем не узнать, что в сумках лежат учебники с заклинаниями, перья с чернилами и форма школы магии, а в чехлах – настоящие летающие метлы.

***

Спустившись в метро, Оливер сунул пару металлических фунтов в автомат. Из небольшого поперечного отверстия выполз билет. Флинт, выудил из своей толстовки горсть разномастных монет, отобрал маггловские, и повторил действия Вуда. На метро они доехали до станции Ливерпуль Стрит. 

– Добрый день, два билета до Колчестера или Ипсвича, – вежливо сказал Оливер девушке-кассиру, – какой поезд раньше?

– До Ипсвича с остановкой в Колчестере через пятьдесят минут. До Колчестера – через полтора часа, – безжизненно отчеканила кассирша.

– Нам первый, – улыбнулся Вуд.

– Шестнадцать фунтов.

– Флинт, гони деньги, – обратился Оливер к своему спутнику. 

Оба зарылись в карманах, сосредоточенно рассматривая содержимое. Сложив бумажные купюры стопкой и присыпав их несколькими монетами, Оливер подвинул эту кучку в окошко. Девушка смела деньги себе на стол и выдала взамен билеты.

До отправления было еще полно времени. Они пошатались по вокзалу, останавливаясь у разных киосков. Оливер купил фисташковое мороженое, по которому очень скучал в волшебном мире. Да, там в избытке были шоколадные лягушки и мармеладные конфеты с целым набором вкусов, но вот простого фисташкового мороженого в вафельном рожке было не сыскать. Маркус повертелся перед павильоном с газетами, его привлекли спортивные газеты и журналы. Презрительно скривившись при взгляде на «Футбол Тайм», он выудил пухлый глянцевый журнал с изображением серебристого автомобиля.

Молодые люди вернулись на перрон и заняли одну из пустующих лавок. Флинт принялся листать журнал. Оливер периодически посматривал на вокзальные часы и на табло. На соседних скамьях сидело минимум семь магических семей, забиравших детей с Хогвартс-Экспресса, но все они были младшекурсниками. За большинством приезжали в Лондон прямо на машинах. 

Время тянулось медленно, мороженое давно закончилось, Оливеру стало скучно. Он периодически заглядывал через плечо Флинта и рассматривал фотографии автомобилей. Оливер пытался понять, что такого особенного нашел в этих маггловских изобретениях Маркус. Они даже не летали. Вуд скептически фыркнул.

– Чего тебе? – недовольно спросил Флинт.

– Ничего, – сказал Оливер, – скучно.

Маркус ничего не ответил и вернулся к чтению. Оливер встал и прошелся по перрону. Поздоровался с соседками миссис МакКензи, миссис Стонхен и миссис Ферчайлд, которые сопровождали свою малышню с Кингс-Кросс.

– Оливер, как ты вырос!

– Как учеба? Надеюсь, готов к последнему курсу?

– Передай маме, что я прочла ту книгу, что она дала мне на Пасху.

– Ты здесь без родителей? Тебя подвезти со станции?

Оливер улыбался своей самой обаятельной улыбкой, трепал по волосам какого-нибудь Джерри или Сэмми, возвращающегося после первого курса, и отвечал:

– Да, наверно, это из-за спорта.

– Все отлично, я уже готовлюсь к ЖАБА.

– Обязательно передам.

– Нет, спасибо, я с Маркусом Флинтом.

После упоминания имени известного хулигана мамаши как можно быстрее сворачивали беседу, опасаясь, что Оливер приведет Флинта прямо в их купе, а потом, чего доброго, заставит везти его домой на машине от станции. Усмехаясь про себя, Вуд отходил от них и шел дальше. 

Наконец, поезд прибыл. Оливер и Маркус сели у окна друг напротив друга. Флинт все еще изучал журнал про автомобили и не проявлял никакого желания общаться. Все как всегда. Оливер устало откинулся на спинку сидения и принялся изучать вид за окном. Каждый июнь происходило одно и то же. Они с Маркусом приезжали домой и первое время почти не контактировали. А потом, то ли из-за скуки, то ли из-за отсутствия давления факультетов, они начинали общаться как в детстве. Целыми днями бороздили улицы или гоняли на метлах по полю для квиддича на окраине города. К концу лета они снова станут друзьями не разлей вода, а в сентябре школа все вернет на круги своя. Они снова будут жестоко подтрунивать друг над другом и сцепляться в межфакультетских драках. Но до сентября еще целое лето, а сейчас всего лишь июнь. Оливер закрыл глаза и не заметил, как уснул под мерное покачивание поезда.

***

Из сладкой дремы Оливера вырвал хлопок по лицу. Он открыл глаза и увидел стоящего над ним Флинта. Криво усмехаясь, Маркус убрал в сумку свернутый журнал, которым, очевидно, и разбудил своего спутника.

– Сдурел?

– Колчестер, приехали, – спокойно сказал Флинт и покинул купе. 

Оливер недовольно заворчал, но поднялся и вышел следом.

Они ступили на платформу, залитую солнечным светом. Кажется, только теперь Оливер ощутил, что у них каникулы. Все выглядело знакомым, почти ничего не изменилось. Ну, может, лавки перекрасили и газетный киоск перенесли в другое место. Парни прошли до стоянки и нашли автобус, идущий мимо Честерфилда. Заняв места, они принялись ждать, когда водитель соберет со станции всех желающих ехать данным маршрутом. Когда автобус тронулся с места, Оливер буквально прилип к стеклу, жадно рассматривая родной город, вспоминая, что где находится, прикидывая, куда можно будет сходить. Вуд любил свой город и гордился, что он отсюда родом. Пусть для магглов легенды о кельтах являются лишь красивыми сказками, волшебники-то точно знают, что все это было взаправду.

Спустя сорок минут они подъехали к Честерфилду, дальнему району Колчестера, где жили семьи волшебников. Разумеется, то, что они волшебники, остальные жители города не знали. Район был защищен кучей заклинаний, не позволяющих магглам попадать на его территорию. Если кому-то вдруг хотелось прогуляться по честерфилдским улочкам, то дойдя до магической границы, он резко вспоминал, что у него масса неотложных дел и быстро уходил. Единственными незаколдованными местами были почтовое отделение и автобусная остановка. 

Автобус затормозил на этой самой остановке, и его салон покинуло всего двое. Оливер и Маркус закинули через одно плечо сумки, через другое – метлы, и пошли по центральной улице, Спелл Лэйн. Близился вечер, на лужайках перед домами сновали детишки. Кто-то из них ловил садовых гномов, кто-то игрался с игрушечными метлами, периодически в окнах появлялись матери и окрикивали своих отпрысков. Почтенные пожилые дамы улыбались Оливеру и опасливо смотрели на Маркуса.

Парни дошли почти до самого конца улицы. Оливер остановился перед своим домом и развернулся к Флинту, протягивая ему руку. Маркус молча ее пожал и пошел в направлении своего дома. Так всегда начиналось их ежегодное перемирие после школы. 

***

– Ма! Па! – позвал Оливер из прихожей.

Мама выбежала из кухни в переднике, с палочкой в одной руке и поварешкой в другой. Маленькая блондинка, такая хрупкая, что Оливер запросто мог поднять ее одной рукой.

– Олли! – воскликнула она радостно. – Мы думали, ты приедешь позже. Я не успела приготовить ужин.

– Ерунда, мам, – ответил Оливер, когда она обняла его и посмотрела в глаза.

– Только посмотри на себя, ты уже совсем взрослый! Эммет! – кликнула она мужа.

Со второго этажа спустился отец, высокий плечистый мужчина с каштановыми волосами. Оливер был на него очень похож, чем мистер Вуд несказанно гордился. 

– Оливер! – он пожал сыну руку. – С приездом! 

Мама, явно выбитая из колеи более ранним возвращением своего чада, теперь лихорадочно прикидывала в голове, как поступить с ужином. 

– Ладно, пока попьем чай, – в итоге сказала она. – Мими!

Раздался хлопок, и в прихожей появилась эльфиха со шваброй в руках.

– Мими, продолжи готовку за меня. 

– Да, мадам, – эльфиха бодро закивала, так что ее уши запорхали как крылья, и поспешила на кухню. А мама сняла передник и легко подтолкнула мужа и сына в гостиную.

Дома ничего не изменилось. Все так же чисто, уютно, светло. Те же вещи на тех же местах. На стенах гостиной висели колдографии с семейством Вудов. На некоторых родители были еще совсем молодые, нежно обнимающие друг друга. Но на большинстве все же был изображен Оливер – любимый сын, которым, несомненно, гордились. Вот он идет в первый класс, вот он со своей первой метлой, вот он накануне отъезда в Хогвартс, полностью облаченный в форму, вот он уже в теплом полосатом шарфе факультета Гриффиндор, вот он в командной форме, вот демонстрирует капитанский значок... Над каминной полкой висели его спортивные медали. Эта полка на Оливера наводила тоску, потому что заветного кубка школы на ней не было. 

Весь вечер он рассказывал родителям про учебу, про квиддич, про друзей. Родители в ответ делились своими новостями. Они засиделись едва ли не до полуночи. Опомнившись, миссис Вуд быстро погнала сына спать. Оливер лег в своей комнате. За прошедший курс он отвык от нее. Главным образом, от подростковой кровати, которую никто не менял. Да и зачем? Худо-бедно он на ней помещался, а покупать новую было бы недальновидно, ведь после школы он не собирается возвращаться в Колчестер. Оливер откинул синее в фиолетовый ромб покрывало и улыбнулся рисунку на простынях. На ткани были изображены игроки «Пэддлмор Юнайтед» состава пятилетней давности. Плакат с прошлогодним составом висел прямо над изголовьем. На стеллажах среди старых учебников высилась гора комиксов. Да уж, комната мальчишки, а не семнадцатилетнего парня. Оливер забрался под одеяло и улыбнулся. Завтра начнется его лето. Его последнее безмятежное лето, когда ни о чем не надо думать. Лето перед последним курсом школы. 

***

– Чем займешься сегодня? – спросила мама, выкладывая Оливеру на тарелку подрумяненные сосиски.

– Пройдусь по друзьям, давно не виделись, – ответил он, принимаясь за завтрак. – Может, полетаю на поле.

Мама напряглась, но все же улыбнулась. Из гостиной донесся отцовский голос:

– Лорен, нам пора на работу. 

– Уже иду! – крикнула в ответ мама и повернулась к сыну. – Не делай глупостей.

– Конечно, – заверил ее Оливер.

Он неспешно расправился с тостами, сосисками и яичницей. Выпил сок с куском вчерашнего пирога. Довольный тем, что можно не носить строгую школьную форму, повертелся перед зеркалом в простых шортах и футболке. Что ж, теперь можно и прогуляться.

Первым делом он решил навестить своего главного старшего товарища. Поднявшись вверх по улице и свернув в переулок, он остановился перед пабом «Хмельной змей». Наручные часы Оливера показывали «10.47», это означало, что хозяин заведения был уже на месте. Вуд толкнул дверь и вошел. Это был один из тех старых пабов, которыми усыпаны все города Британии. Каменные стены, дубовая мебель, пивные бочки, запах табака. 

Вуд прошел вдоль столиков, постоял перед небольшой сценой для музыкантов и направился к барной стойке.

– Руни! – позвал Оливер друга. – Есть кто-нибудь?

Из кухни вышел молодой человек, который рядом с Оливером казался просто огромным. Почти полностью покрытый татуировками, высоченный и широкоплечий, с коротко постриженными волосами и затейливо выбритыми висками.

– Эй, Руни! Где тебя носит? 

Громила расплылся в приветливой улыбке и пожал Вуду руку. 

– Олли! С возвращением, красавчик! – Руни не удержался и потрепал по плечу. – Ну, проходи. Мы еще не открылись, но можем перекинуться парой слов. 

– Да я просто поздороваться зашел, – сказал Оливер.

– А чего без Марка? 

– Он со своими пока.

– Он правда на второй год остался? – вдруг спросил Руни.

– Ага. Только лучше не донимай его, – поспешил предупредить Вуд.

– Не дождешься, – Руни нагло улыбнулся.

– Ну, что нового? – решил сменить тему Оливер. – Не женился, пока меня не было?

– В некотором роде. Мы с Джесс съехались весной, – Руни не сдержал радостной улыбки.

– Круто, поздравляю! – Вуд похлопал его по плечу.

– Спасибо, брат.

– Пойдешь вечером на поле? – наконец, Оливер перешел к главному.

– Пойду. Марка зови, я по этому засранцу соскучился. 

– И ты тащи остальных.

– Что, не хватало нормальной игры? Без девчонок и правил? – усмехнулся Руни.

– До вечера, – вместо ответа сказал Оливер и вышел на улицу.

Руни Колтон был классным, пусть и выпускником Слизерина. В школе он был капитаном квиддичной сборной, именно он принял в команду Флинта. Не по дружбе, конечно, а за его способности. И именно он не мешал Маркусу вытворять его силовые приемчики, каким-то чудом не запрещенные (Оливер проверял!) ассоциацией квиддича. Те самые, которые не раз отправляли игроков других команд в больничное крыло. Руни и сам был такой – дерзкий, сильный, опасный. Об играх против прежнего состава слизеринцев Оливер вспоминал с болью в ребрах и затылке. Но летом все менялось, летом они играли вместе.

***

Покинув паб, Оливер отправился бродить по улицам родного района. Честерфилд, казалось, застрял во времени. Пусть здесь жили маги, но они не торопились заделывать трещины в стенах старинных зданий, подкрашивать облупившиеся фасады и выкорчевывать сорняки на клумбах. Он обогнул здание лечебного пункта, с улыбкой вспоминая, как просиживал в очередях после очередной потасовки или не очень удачного полета на метле. 

Он дошел до причала. Свежий воздух ударил в лицо, ветер приятно заиграл в волосах. Оливер зажмурился от яркого солнца, которое отражалось в легких волнах реки Колн. Он оглянулся и увидел портовый домик. Сквозь окна можно было разглядеть старого мистера Дибри, заведующего прокатом лодок. Он что-то отмечал в бумагах и совсем не обращал внимания на молодого человека. Рядом с домишком стоял покосившийся сарай для ведер. Оливер прикинул, как часто они с Флинтом там прятались от взрослых, опасаясь наказания. Пожалуй, они слишком часто вляпывались в переделки. И порознь, и вместе, и всей их дворовой толпой. 

Весь город хранил в себе память о счастливом детстве Оливера. Даже как-то странно было осознавать, что частью почти всех этих воспоминаний был Маркус Флинт. Если бы случайный человек увидел их в школе, то никогда бы не подумал, что этих двоих связывает нечто большее, чем борьба факультетов и соперничество в спорте. Оливер силился вспомнить, как они познакомились, но так и не смог. Казалось, Маркус был всегда в его жизни. В особняке через дорогу, сразу за домом пожилой пары Уолкерс. Вредный, задиристый, колючий, как куст шиповника мальчишка. Они не то, чтобы дружили. Дрались, еще как дрались. Но Флинт всегда заступался за Вуда, который был младше на год и ниже на голову. Словно бить его можно было только Маркусу. А еще они играли в квиддич. Сначала во дворе у родителей, потом на улице, а потом стали сбегать к старшим ребятам в поле, что на окраине. 

Оливер помнил, что когда Маркус уехал в Хогвартс, ему было немного тоскливо. Он продолжал ходить в унылую местную школу. Никаких вестей от приятеля он не получал. За исключением того случая, когда увидел в магазине миссис Флинт. Она хвасталась продавцу, что ее сына распределили в Слизерин. На первых каникулах Маркус тайком выносил свою палочку и показывал разные заклинания. Но самое главное, они вновь гоняли мяч на метлах. Когда Оливер рассказал, что получил письмо из Хогвартса, Флинт воодушевился.

– Давай к нам в Слизерин! Вступим в команду к Руни и всех там размажем, – самодовольно сказал он.

И спустя несколько месяцев, сидя на табурете на глазах всей школы, Оливер шептал распределяющей шляпе: «в Слизерин, в Слизерин». Но шляпа, не обратив на его просьбы внимания, громко выкрикнула: «Гриффиндор»! Стол, за которым сидели ребята с красными эмблемами на мантиях, взорвался аплодисментами, и Вуд занял место среди них. Он бросил растерянный взгляд на Маркуса, тот тоскливо смотрел из-за противоположного стола. А вскоре Оливер узнал, что Гриффиндор и Слизерин – два самых непримиримых факультета.

Погруженный в мысли, Оливер дошел до переулка.

– Никак сам Оливер Вуд! – услышал он веселый голос и обернулся.

– Эш!! 

И его крепко обняли поперек ребер и приподняли над землей.

– Ну, хорош уже! – проворчал Оливер, сдерживая смех.

– Да тебя долго и не подержишь! Вон, какой лось вымахал! – заржал загорелый кудрявый парень, выпуская Вуда из объятий.

– Сам ты лось! – беззлобно сказал Оливер. – Как дела? 

– Да не плохо, на обед домой бегу, – ответил Эш, поправляя рюкзак на плече.

– Хочешь вечером мяч покидать?

– А то! 

– Ну, подтягивайся. И Лиама захвати.

– Идет. Ну, до вечера! – и парень поторопился дальше по улице.

Эшли Кристенсен – веселый бывший рэйвенкловец, собирался делать карьеру загонщика, но из-за травмы колена и неправильного заживляющего заклинания вынужден был отказаться от мечты. Хотя, казалось бы, зачем здоровое колено в квиддиче? Впрочем, на любительском уровне это ему играть не мешало. Да и профессию он выбрал, связанную с любимым делом. У него был небольшой спортивный магазинчик прямо в центре Честерфилда. Именно там Вуд оставлял добрую часть своих карманных денег.

Оливер глядел вслед удаляющемуся другу. Тот обогнул небольшой фонтанчик со статуей рыбы, и скрылся за углом. О бортик этого фонтана когда-то Флинт разбил Оливеру голову. Оливер потрогал шрам над ухом, оставшийся с того дня. Из-за чего они поцапались? Он помнил только, как вода в фонтане быстро окрасилась его кровью. И как перепуганный Маркус тащил его в лечебный пункт. Кажется, Оливеру было двенадцать, после этого мама долго не разрешала им играть вместе. Впрочем, это не мешало Оливеру сбегать к соседу по водосточной трубе.

Тут живот скрутило от голода, и Оливер вспомнил слова Эша про обед. Гуляя он совсем забыл про время. Кажется, Мими говорила, что приготовит жареные крылышки и молодой картофель. И Вуд поторопился домой.

Подходя к дому, он посмотрел на жилище Флинтов, и остановился. Если зайти сейчас, то после еды можно будет спокойно поваляться на диване и послушать музыку до самого вечера. Решительно прошагав к соседской двери, он нажал на звонок.

Дверь открыл Маркус. Он был в одних трусах, а в руке держал гигантский бутерброд, который уже надкусил и не успел прожевать.

Оливер не удержался и засмеялся:

– Ни в чем себе не отказываешь, Флинт?

Слизеринец свел брови.

– Чего приперся? 

Оливер унял смех.

– Руни, Эш и остальные звали вечером на поле летать. Идешь?

Маркус кивнул и собрался закрыть дверь.

– И еще, Флинт, – обратился к нему Оливер.

– Чего?

– Одеться не забудь.

Маркус выставил кулак и оттопырил средний палец. Продолжая жевать, он захлопнул дверь.

И все! А в Хогвартсе он бы уже двинул в челюсть. Довольный Оливер поспешил на обед.


	2. Chapter 2

– Пасуй! Мне пасуй! – орал Маркус. 

Оливер, словно не слыша его, промчался мимо и замахнулся квоффлом в правое кольцо. И тут же получил по руке бладжером. Квоффл выпал и быстро нашел прибежище в руках Лиама. Оливер застонал от боли и опустился на землю. 

– Дебил! – крикнул ему Маркус и вновь бросился в охоту за мячом.

Вуд снял щиток с пострадавшей руки и аккуратно ее ощупал. Кажется, обошлось без перелома. Пронесло. Но болела она жутко. Оливер с досадой посмотрел на продолжающих летать игроков и направился к старому дубу, что стоял поодаль. Он сел, прислонившись к стволу, и стал просто наблюдать за игрой.

С начала каникул прошло уже больше двух недель. Они пролетели как один день. После завтрака Оливер брал метлу и шел на пустырь на окраине Честерфилда. Там он летал, пока не подтягивались остальные школьники на каникулах. В Хогвартсе не все они состояли в командах, но играть любили. Мальчишки торчали на поле едва ли не с утра до ночи, приходя домой поесть и поспать. Иногда по вечерам и на выходных присоединялись старшие ребята. Не каникулы, а мечта. 

Флинт все же завладел мячом и, ловко увернувшись от бладжера Эшли, отправил квоффл в кольцо. Он раскинул руки и победно закричал. Отрыв в счете был незначительный. Это один из тех случаев, когда все решает снитч. А вот, собственно, и он. За золотым мячиком устремились две маленькие фигурки, яростно толкая друг друга ногами. Кодди и Эдди – третьекурсники со Слизерина и Рэйвенкло.

Снитч схватил Эдди. Он опустился на землю. Рядом с ним приземлился Кодди. Эдди разжал руку и непонимающе уставился на мячик. Оливер поднялся и поспешил к ним.

– Ой, кажется, он сдох, – пробормотал мальчик, рассматривая смятые крылышки.

– Дурак, он и так не живой, – буркнул ему Кодди.

– Но он не шевелится! 

– Что такое? – спросил Оливер.

– Олли, он сломался, – Эдди протянул ему снитч.  
Мяч и впрямь не шевелился. Вуд покрутил его в здоровой руке, потряс, потыкал в крылья – ничего. 

– Починишь? – спросил Кодди.

– У меня нет палочки, – растерянно пробормотал Оливер и тут же, задрав голову, крикнул, – Эш! 

Крик остался без ответа. Несмотря на пойманный снитч, ребята и не думали спускаться. Они, кажется, начали играть заново, отсутствие охотника и двух ловцов их не волновало.

– А, к Мерлину, – пробурчал Кодди и, закинув метлу на плечо, пошел прочь. Эдди понуро побрел следом. Оливер грустно посмотрел им вслед и вернулся к дубу.

Спустя почти полчаса игра, наконец, закончилась. Парни приземлились около Оливера. Они стягивали потные майки, пили воду, приводили в норму дыхание. Руни плюхнулся в тень рядом с Вудом.

– Как рука? – спросил он.

– Лучше, – в доказательство слов Оливер помахал ей и пошевелил пальцами.

– Здорово, ты стал крепче, – засмеялся Руни.

– Хреновый из тебя охотник! – весело сказал Флинт, устраиваясь с другой стороны от Оливера.

– Ты на воротах не лучше, – насупился Оливер.

К ним подсел Лиам, такой же детина, как Руни. Он огляделся по сторонам и спросил:

– Куда мелочь делась? 

– А, да тут вот... – Вуд вынул из кармана снитч.

– Сдох, что ли? – поморщился Флинт.

– Они же не живые, – сказал Оливер.

– Ну-ка, ну-ка, – забрал мячик подошедший Эшли. – Да, действительно, сдох.

– То есть как?! – Оливер округлил глаза.

– Ну, в смысле, не починишь уже, – объяснил Эш. – Старый он. Я потом принесу новый, а пока без ловцов можно играть. Держи, – он вернул снитч Оливеру.

Задумчиво покрутив мячик в руках, Вуд спрятал его в карман.

***

Эдди сидел на крыльце своего дома, склонив лохматую каштановую макушку над метлой. Рядом лежала полироль и бархатная тряпка, некогда бывшая каким-нибудь маминым платьем. Сам Оливер часто получал нагоняй от матери за то, что изводит ее наряды на лоскутки для полировки.

– Эй, – Вуд сжал в кармане снитч и подошел к мальчику.

Эдди поднял голову и кивнул, приглашая сесть. Оливер опустился рядом с ним и уставился на метлу.

– Это что, «Серебряная стрела»?!

– Ага, – ответил мальчик, открывая банку и окуная в нее тряпицу.

– Где ты ее достал? – не отрывая взгляда от метлы, спросил Вуд.

– Это папина, – улыбнулся Эдди. – Он нашел ее в гараже недавно. Если приведу в порядок, то буду летать на ней.

Мальчик отложил полировку и дал метлу в руки Вуду. Тот, не скрывая восхищения, рассматривал старое, испещренное царапинами древко и сильно распушившиеся прутья. Местами были прогалины, а крепления покрылись ржавчиной. Но в целом она была в неплохом состоянии. Прикидывая в уме, во сколько обойдется ремонт, Оливер вернул ее владельцу.

– Классная метла! Надеюсь, ты ее восстановишь. 

Эдди принялся полировать свою «Стрелу», а Оливер сидел рядом и насвистывал какую-то незамысловатую мелодию. От свиста губы заболели, а во рту пересохло. Тянуть было некуда. Оливер, вздохнув, достал из кармана золотой мячик с поникшими навсегда крылышками и протянул его мальчику.

– Слушай, Эдди, Эшли не смог починить снитч. И, раз ты последний ловец, который его поймал, то пусть он у тебя и хранится.

Мальчик хмыкнул, принимая мяч.

– Что такое?

– Да ничего, – ответил Эдди. – Это я тут ловец, а в школе меня отсеяли на отборочных.

– И совершенно напрасно! – воскликнул Оливер. 

– Кодди тоже хорошо летает, – ехидно заметил мальчик. – Почему Марк не возьмет его в команду?

– Спроси у Марка, – предложил Оливер.

– Он меня прибьет.

– Не прибьет, – улыбнулся Вуд.

Эдди продолжил полировку в молчании и вдруг тихо произнес:

– Это из-за Малфоя. 

– Ну, вообще-то, Малфой – неплохой игрок, – сам не понимая, зачем Оливер вступился за капитанский выбор Флинта.

– Но он ни разу не обыграл Поттера! – воскликнул Эдди.

– Поттера вообще никто еще не обыграл, – не без гордости заметил Вуд.

– Кодди бы обыграл! – горячо заспорил мальчик.

– Ага, тогда почему ты, а не он поймал этот снитч? – усмехнулся гриффиндорец, указывая пальцем в сломанный мячик.

Эдди пожал плечами.

– Не знаю. Может, он поддался. Он иногда так делает, чтобы я не обижался.

Оливер решил, что вот она причина. Он и сам бы не стал держать в команде игрока, который поддается, лишь бы не расстраивать друга. Но разумно промолчал. Может, Кодди, делал это редко и только для Эдди.

– Ты прав, лучше с Марком об этом не говори, – сказал Оливер.

Эдди засмеялся и сменил тему:

– Как думаешь, какие сюда подойдут прутья?

– Мне кажется, от любого «Нимбуса» вполне сгодятся, – ответил Вуд. – А вот крепления можно и родные найти.

– Правда?

– Да, у Эша полно связей, ты же знаешь. 

Какое-то время Оливер все еще размышлял вслух о возможных деталях на замену. Потом не выдержал и сбегал домой за своим чемоданчиком с инструментами и зап.частями. Остаток вечера они провели, укладывая сохранившиеся прутья в наиболее подходящем порядке, чтобы потом заполнить пробелы новыми.

***

Девчонки бесили. Они иногда приходили своей небольшой группкой, садились на камень и смотрели игру. Ну как смотрели? То и дело хихикали, поправляли волосы, громко о чем-то щебетали, строили глазки мальчишкам. В общем, мешали, так как игроки постоянно отвлекались. Нет, Оливер ничего не имел против девчонок, они ему нравились, целовался даже пару раз. Но всему свое время и место, в самом деле! 

– А кто в какой команде? – во время перерыва игриво спросила девушка, наматывая на палец свой длинный светлый локон и пристально глядя на Флинта. Кажется, ее звали Роузи.

Маркус хмыкнул и обернулся к остальным:

– Парни, беда! Девушки не могут нас различить. Кто будет без маек?

Хаффлпафцы-пятикурсники Бейл и Криш запротестовали. Члены их команды слизеринец Хьюго и рэйвенкловцы Сэм и Трэвис дружно заржали, глядя на Маркуса.

– Ну, значит, мы, – с этими словами Флинт стянул через голову футболку, не забыв поиграть мускулами.

«Позер», – подумал Оливер и закатил глаза.

Его примеру последовали Энди и Спенсер с Гриффиндора и слизеринец Хейт.

– А можно я не буду раздеваться? – подал голос Кодди, а рядом с ним захихикал Эдди. 

– Можно, но на поле не выйдешь, – Флинт оскалил зубы в зловещей улыбке. Мальчик насупился и снял майку, не забыв больно ткнуть Эдди в бок.

– Не стесняйся, Олли! – подбодрил Флинт.

Поджав губы, Вуд последовал его примеру. Смятую футболку он кинул прямо в Маркуса. Тот, перехватив ее на лету, заржал. 

Оливер не стеснялся. Он был сложен не хуже Маркуса, пусть чуть ниже ростом и слегка уже в плечах. Благодаря тренировкам Вуд мог похвастаться неплохой мускулатурой. Но он не любил хвастаться такой ерундой. Вот новенькой метлой или отраженной атакой – это совсем другое дело. Бросив недовольный взгляд на девчонок и на Флинта, которому внимание явно льстило, Оливер оседлал метлу и поднялся в воздух.

Полуголые ребята больше красовались, выписывая причудливые фигуры в воздухе, нежели пытались играть. За исключением, наверно, Кодди. Команда в футболках же времени не теряла и не скупилась на атаки. И принимать их на себя приходилось Оливеру. После нескольких пробитых мячей, он постарался сконцентрироваться только на квоффле.

Вот Криш передал мяч Сэму, Сэм – Бейлу, Бейл – снова Кришу. Пас, пас, еще пас. Бейл с мячом уже летел на Оливера, когда по полю разнесся женский крик. От неожиданности охотник выронил мяч. 

– Придурок! – вопила Роузи.

Оливер оглянулся на девочек – там явно что-то происходило. Рядом с ними приземлился перепуганный Энди. Роузи накинулась на него с кулаками. 

– Дебил! Вы все идиоты на вениках! – визжала она.

Оливер вместе с остальными игроками опустился на землю. И тут он понял, в чем дело. Очевидно, Энди попал блаждером по ноге одной из девчонок, Сэнди, вроде бы. Та сидела, обхватив покалеченную конечность руками, и щедро поливала ее слезами. Если бы сам факт присутствия шумных зрительниц его не раздражал, Оливер бы посочувствовал Сэнди. Он-то знал, как больно бьют бладжеры. Но, к своему ужасу, он почувствовал некоторое удовлетворение. Ну верно, куда они лезут?! Тут же опасно: несколько снующих туда-сюда мячей и никаких правил. Повезло еще, что ей не в голову зарядили, в конце концов! 

– Сэнди, прости! Я нечаянно! – причитал Энди. 

Девушка смотрела на него зареванными глазами.

– Не нужны ей твои извинения! – продолжала возмущаться Роузи. 

Энди сел рядом с пострадавшей и спросил:

– Сильно болит?

Сэнди кивнула.

– Идти сможешь?

Она отрицательно покачала головой.

Подумав немного, Энди подхватил девушку на руки и поднялся. Она смотрела на него немного испуганно, но вырываться не стала. Галдящие девчонки затихли. Парень улыбнулся Сэнди и направился в сторону Честерфилда. Роузи и остальные, перешептываясь, последовали за ними. 

Когда процессия скрылась, Флинт засмеялся:

– Вот примерно так наши предки баб и охмуряли – дубиной огрел и все, можно в пещеру к себе тащить. 

***

Утреннее солнце приятно грело кожу и совсем не слепило глаза. Оливер подставил лицо под его лучи и улыбнулся. Отличная погода для субботы. На траве сверкали капли росы, будто россыпь драгоценных камней. Оливер наклонил древко метлы и спикировал к земле, но, не касаясь ее, взмыл вверх. Здорово было летать над большим полем. Свежий ветер гулял под футболкой и приятно холодил тело. Сейчас Оливер мог абсолютно точно сказать, что он счастлив.

Вдруг он услышал, что его зовут, и обернулся на голоса. Это были Эшли и Лиам. Они побросали рюкзаки, оседлали метлы и взмыли в воздух.

– Привет, ранняя пташка, – поздоровался Эш, поравнявшись с Оливером.

Все трое убивали время до игры. Делали сальто, прокручивались без рук вокруг древка, давали друг другу в воздухе щелбаны. Дурачились, одним словом. Постепенно стали подтягиваться остальные, так что теперь можно было приступить к квиддичу.

– Так, я на кольцах, – деловито сообщил Руни. – Чего тебе, Олли?

– Я на кольцах! – воскликнул Оливер, которому уже порядком надоело играть на других позициях.

– Ты не в школе, тут будешь на бладжерах, – тоном, не терпящим возражений, ответил Руни.

– Вуд-загонщик, да брось, – ухмыльнулся Маркус. 

– А ты составишь ему компанию, – все тем же тоном отрезал Колтон.

Лицо Флинта вытянулось.

– Даром, что ты такой шкаф, Руни, – Флинт взял из его рук биту.

Он перекинул ее из руки в руку, будто приноравливаясь к ее весу.

– Потяжелее, чем в школе, – подтвердил его мысли Оливер.

Маркус смерил его самодовольным взглядом:

– Да? Не ощущаю.

– Ну, разумеется, – пробурчал Оливер и оседлал метлу.

Как и все игры по выходным, эта получилась отличной. Именно об этом и говорил Руни в начале лета – без девчонок и правил. Оливеру нравилось играть с Флинтом в одной команде. Учись они на одном факультете, были бы непобедимы. Вуд бы никогда не признался в этом, но Маркус один стоил трех его охотниц. А если бы не разница в факультетах, то Оливер бы без раздумий взял бы всех честерфильдских парней в свою команду. Потому что они в итоге были ему ближе по духу, чем Анджелина, Алисия, Кэти, Гарри и даже близнецы. И, чего греха таить, играли не хуже, а то и лучше.

Ребята возвращались с игры уставшие и довольные, перешучиваясь и бросая друг другу квоффл, непременно целясь в голову. Поймав мяч, Флинт ткнул Оливера в бок и кивнул в сторону. Оливер проследил за его взглядом. По другую сторону дороги под руку шли Энди и Сэнди. Маркус изобразил, что ударяет кого-то по голове и тащит тело, и заржал. Оливер не смог сдержать смеха. Он снова посмотрел на пару и почувствовал легкий укол зависти. Хотелось бы и ему вот так безмятежно прогуливаться по улице с любимой девушкой. Он повернулся налево – Маркус как раз атаковал квоффлом Руни. Ну да, вместо любимой девушки рядом Флинт. Оливер вздохнул и отогнал грустные мысли о собственном одиночестве.

***

Устроившись на сундуке для мячей, Оливер изучал новый каталог метел. На развороте был постер с Виктором Крамом на «Молнии». Именитый ловец хмурил брови, а ветер развевал его мантию. «Молния» была гвоздем каталога. Большая статья с огромным количеством колдографий и отзывов ведущих игроков. Жадно перечитав по нескольку раз весь материал, Вуд вздохнул:

– Да, крутая метла.

– Купить надумал? – осведомился Эшли, вывалившийся из подсобки с ящиком, полным какого-то хлама. 

– Ага, только сначала продам почку в Лютом переулке, – мрачно ответил Оливер и тут же задорно улыбнулся. – Да я и на «Чистомете» не плох, знаешь ли!

– Да ты вообще – наша звезда, Олли! – подмигнул Эшли, опуская ящик на пол. – Ты, кстати, не тот каталог смотришь, дружище. 

Он достал из-под прилавка другой журнал и бросил Вуду. Тот машинально его схватил и прочел название «Амуниция для чемпионов».

– Тебе на следующее лето для отборочных понадобятся новые перчатки и щитки. Много щитков. И шлем! – объяснил Эшли.

– Шлем есть, – отозвался Вуд, листая каталог.

– Новый? 

– Новый, не надевал еще ни разу.

– А, точно, – как-то невпопад сказал Эш, словно что-то припоминая. – Ну, тогда все остальное надо обновить. 

Оливер принялся рассматривать последние модели перчаток и щитков, гадая, на сколько комплектов ему придется раскошелиться. Эшли тем временем отделил плакат с Крамом на «Молнии», увеличил его в размерах и прикрепил в витрине. Болгарин теперь был изображен в полный рост и одаривал недружелюбным взглядом прохожих.

– А знаешь, Олли? – оторвал его от чтения Эш, критически осматривая результат, – Я почти уверен, что через пару лет в этой витрине будет висеть твоя фотка. Только, пожалуйста, не будь таким угрюмым, как он!

***

«Как же жарко», – подумал Оливер и потянулся рукой к бутылке с водой, желая смочить пересохшее горло. Он потянул ее на себя, но почувствовал неожиданное препятствие. Повернув голову, он столкнулся взглядом с Маркусом. Он отпустил бутылку и махнул рукой, разрешая Флинту сделать глоток первым. Они сидели рядом, привалившись к стволу старого дуба, и лениво смотрели, как Руни и Лиам нарезают круги над полем, закручиваясь в красивые петли. 

– Не стремно второй раз на курсе учиться? – спросил Оливер, принимая бутыль с водой.

– Не сильно, взрослая жизнь подождет, – отозвался Маркус. 

Подул легкий ветерок, принесший желанную прохладу. Оливер с наслаждением подставил под его дуновения лицо.

– Да и ребята там нормальные, – вновь подал голос Флинт. Он говорил так, будто успокаивал сам себя. – К тому же, я – капитан.

Вуд хмыкнул, и Флинт нахмурился.

– Что? 

– Да так, подумал, что круто будет все же у тебя выиграть кубок.

– Мечтай, – Маркус отобрал у него воду.

Оливер усмехнулся и откинулся на спину в траву. Он смотрел на покачивающиеся ветви дерева и подумал, что мог бы лежать так вечно.


	3. Chapter 3

Оливер провел карандашом стрелку от одного крестика к другому, подумал немного и зачеркнул. Послюнявив тупой конец карандаша, он вновь нарисовал стрелку, но уже от третьего крестика. Несколько раз посмотрев, что-то прикинув в уме, Оливер довольно отложил все в сторону. Еще одна схема игры на предстоящий школьный сезон готова. 

Вдруг за окном послышался шорох. Вуд застыл на месте, шорох усилился, к нему добавился металлический шум. Оливер вскочил на ноги и схватил квиддичную биту, готовый напасть на злоумышленника первым. За занавесками стали отчетливо видны очертания, и парень замахнулся, но тут же опустил руки. С подоконника спрыгнул Флинт и недружелюбно покосился на биту.

– Нормальные люди заходят через дверь, – процедил Оливер, убирая свое грозное оружие.

– Твоя мама меня не любит, решил не беспокоить, – развел руками Маркус.

Его взгляд упал на письменный стол. Он схватил листок, не обращая внимания на протесты Оливера.

– Что это за каракули? Любовное письмо?

– Отдай! – попытался выхватить схему Вуд.

Но Флинт блокировал его руку и спрятал лист за спиной. Он отпихнул Оливера от себя и посмотрел на бумагу.

– Очередная стратегия игры? Все еще надеешься победить? – Флинт заржал. – Она тебе поможет, только если ты сложишь из нее самолетик и попадешь мне им в глаз.

Оливер насупился:

– Смейся-смейся, а кубок будет моим.

– Я даже спорить не буду, потому что ты несешь бред, – спокойно ответил Маркус.

– У меня сильная команда, вообще-то! – вскинулся гриффиндорец.

– У тебя там три бабы! – Флинт посмотрел на него так, будто это был серьезный аргумент.

Вуд возмущенно засопел, а Маркус тем временем бухнулся в его постель и развалился, будто в своей собственной. Он развернул схему и принялся ее изучать. Оливер посверлил его недовольным взглядом и присел на край. Почему-то ему стало интересно мнение Флинта. Тот, в конце концов, сказал:

– А вот это ничего. Могло сработать, если бы я не увидел.

И снова заржал. Оливер не выдержал и выхватил лист. 

– У Руни скоро днюха, – отсмеявшись, заговорил Флинт.

– Знаю, – буркнул Вуд, сминая несчастную схему в комок.

– Что будем дарить?

Оливер пожал плечами и задумался:

– Можно что-то, связанное с музыкой. Диск или что-нибудь для его гитары.

– Давай второе, диск – это детский сад, – сказал Маркус, закладывая руки под голову.

– В Чарльстоне есть большой музыкальный магазин, можно сходить завтра, – предложил Вуд.

– Хорошо, – согласился Флинт, не двигаясь с места.

Оливер посмотрел выразительно на Маркуса и на окно.

– Выгоняешь? – усмехнулся слизеринец.

– Намекаю. Ведь моя мама тебя не любит, – передразнил Оливер самого Флинта. – Ее удар хватит, увидь она тебя... здесь, – он кинул взгляд на кровать, впрочем, ничего особенного под этим не подразумевая.

Флинт усмехнулся, резко поднялся и направился к окну. Закидывая ногу на подоконник, он сказал:

– Я зайду в десять. 

– В дверь? – уточнил Оливер.

Флинт кивнул и, махнув на прощание рукой, скрылся в окне.

***

– Что это за хрень? – Маркус ткнул пальцем в витрину с россыпью небольших ярких пластиковых треугольников.

– Медиаторы, – терпеливо ответил Оливер.

– А это?

– Комбики.

Они шатались по крупнейшему музыкальному магазину в Чарльстоне, соседнем с Честерфильдом районе. Парни бродили между рядами, уставленными разнообразными маггловскими изобретениями. Сказать по правде, Оливер и сам не все из них узнавал. Он напрягал ум, вспоминая репетиционную базу Руни и его группы. Музыканты постоянно притаскивали какой-то новый прибамбас и с удовольствием демонстрировали всем вокруг, на что же эта чудесная фиговина способна. Рассмотрев комбо-усилители, очень напоминавшие колдорадио, они пошли дальше.

– А это? – Маркус ткнул пальцем в очередной стенд.

– Примочки.

– Что за примочки? – не унимался Флинт.

– Разные, – Оливер начал уставать от вопросов. – Они звук преображают.

– Откуда ты все это знаешь? – недоверчиво уставился на него Маркус.

– Руни рассказывал. У него полно всего этого на базе, ты разве не был там?

– Внимания не обращал, если честно, – слизеринец пожал плечами и тут же бросил заинтересованный взгляд на Вуда, – Часто там бываешь?

– Захожу иногда, – неопределенно ответил Оливер. – Я...

– Здравствуйте, – прервал его невесть откуда взявшийся продавец-консультант. – Могу я чем-нибудь помочь? 

– Да, мы ищем подарок другу, – Оливер был рад переключиться на другой разговор.

– Он – гитарист? В таком случае, могу порекомендовать вот этот гитарный процессор,– паренек указал на какое-то диковинное устройство с множеством кнопок и лампочек. – Новейшая модель, получили из Штатов в начале недели. 

Не дав им опомниться, продавец воткнул шнур в этот непонятный на вид прибор и в ближайшую гитару. Он заиграл какую-то забойную маггловскую песню, которую часто крутили в метро. Музыка при этом приобрела довольно интересное звучание. Парнишка вошел во вкус и начал нажимать носком ботинка на разные кнопки процессора, извлекая при этом все более и более причудливые звуки. Оливер стоял завороженный музыкой, Маркус смотрел хмуро, но постукивал ногой в такт. Наверно, он и сам не заметил этого за собой.

– Ну как вам? Крутая вещица? – не столько спросил, сколько подытожил продавец, выключая процессор.

– Крутая, – не скрывая восхищения, согласился Оливер. 

Маркус же скептически скривился:

– Разве это в стиле Руни?

– И что же в его стиле? – поднял бровь Вуд.

– Не знаю, но я у него такого не слышал, – упрямо продолжал Флинт.

– Поверь, ему понравится! – заверил его Оливер.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Я просто знаю, – Вуд едва не задрал нос от собственного превосходства. 

С минуту Маркус побуравил его взглядом и буркнул:

– Валяйте.

***

Держа в руках пакет с заветным подарком, ребята покинули музыкальный магазин. Они прошли молча пару кварталов, пока Маркус не произнес:

– Ты какой-то другой, Вуд.

– Что ты имеешь ввиду? – опешил Оливер.

– Раньше ты мог трындеть только о квиддиче. Об одном только, мать его, квиддиче! А теперь выясняется, что ты шаришь еще в чем-то помимо метел и квоффлов.

– Тебе про квиддич потрындеть, что ли? – усмехнулся Оливер. – Размечтался! Так я тебе свои стратегии и выдал!

– Да видал я твои стратегии вчера! – хохотнул Флинт.

– Всего лишь одну схему, Марк.

– И много их? 

– На кубок хватит! – ощетинился Оливер.

– А вот и прежний Вуд! – с этими словами Маркус шутливо набросил ему на голову капюшон толстовки. Оливер в ответ проделал то же самое с капюшоном Маркуса и предложил:

– Давай срежем путь.

Они свернули в проулок. В отличие от оживленной улицы, там почти не было людей. За исключением двух парней, что шли навстречу, засунув руки в карманы широченных штанов. Оливер засмотрелся на столь странный предмет одежды, что не заметил невесть откуда взявшуюся ямку. Он споткнулся и врезался в одного из этих парней. 

– Извините, – машинально сказал он и собрался идти дальше, как почувствовал, что его плечо крепко сжали, – что такое? 

– Не извиню, – сказал один из незнакомцев.

Рука на плече сжалась еще сильнее и толкнула Оливера в стену ближайшего дома. От неожиданности он не успел среагировать и ощутил всю боль от удара. В миг все потемнело, а уши наполнил звон. За спиной раздался смешок.

– Смотри, кто это тут у нас? Что-то рожи не знакомы. Не честерфильдские ли ублюд...

Оливер услышал глухие удары и обернулся. Это Маркус саданул маггла в нос и сразу же получил мощный ответ в челюсть. Зарычав, Флинт сделал выпад и ударил поддых. Парень согнулся пополам и отступил. А на Флинта уже налетел второй маггл. Он повис на спине Маркуса и захватил шею, не давая дышать. Слизеринец захрипел и неуклюже попятился, пытаясь стряхнуть его с себя. 

Оливер бросился к ним и сбил с Флинта парня. Вместе с ним Вуд рухнул на асфальт и, не давая опомниться, отвесил несколько сильных ударов по лицу. Противник застонал от боли, когда из его носа потекла кровь. Кажется, сломал. Оливер замахнулся в очередной раз, но парень закрыл руками лицо и что-то промычал. Вуд, тяжело дыша, опустил руку. 

Тем временем первый маггл предпринял попытку отыграться. Но Маркус ловко сбил его с ног и со всей дури начал пинать в живот. Тот отчаянно пробовал подняться или хотя бы блокировать удары, но вскоре сопротивляться перестал. Оливер наблюдал эту сцену в оцепенении. Но услышав жалобные кряхтения неудачливого хулигана, он поспешно спрыгнул со своего противника и подскочил к Флинту. Вуд с трудом оттащил его от парня.

– Хватит, хватит уже, – просипел Вуд, крепко держа друга поперек плеч. – Он готов.  
Флинт перестал вырываться и, казалось, успокоился, переводя дух. Рядом с ним тяжело дышал Оливер, потирая сбитые кулаки. Он огляделся в поисках пакета. Он даже не заметил, как выронил его. Пропажа обнаружилась рядом со стеной. Вдруг Флинт сделал новый рывок и пнул первого парня еще раз, словно подытоживая свою победу.

– Сука, – зло прошипел Маркус.

Он кивнул Вуду в направлении улицы, и они поспешили скрыться с места драки. 

Шли быстро, почти бежали. Не хватало еще разборок с полицией.

– Ненавижу магглов, – зло бормотал Маркус, не сбавляя шага. 

Он щедро сплюнул кровавую слюну на тротуар. Оливер предпочел не комментировать. Он пощупал скулу – будет синяк, причем, большой. Мама расстроится. Ну и что? Не его вина ведь.

– Подарок-то цел? – вдруг вспомнил Флинт. 

Оливер заглянул в пакет и рассмеялся.

– Ты спятил? Или приложили сильно? – наигранно участливо осведомился Маркус.

В ответ Оливер достал коробку, обмотанную в несколько слоев пупырчатым полиэтиленом. 

– Кажется, продавец прорицатель похлеще Трелони – как чувствовал, что нас побьют.

– Это мы побили, – серьезно поправил Маркус, но Оливер уловил в его глазах веселые искорки. 

Вскоре показалась автобусная остановка. Можно было выдохнуть – дом близко.

***

– Охренеть! Ну, вы даете, парни! Я как раз собирался его заказать! 

Руни с восхищением рассматривал процессор. Довольные, что угадали с подарком, Оливер и Маркус сидели на песке и потягивали пиво. Свой день рождения их друг решил отметить на берегу Колна. На пляжную вечеринку явилось так много народа, что Оливер всерьез задумался, знают ли они, по какому поводу праздник. Девчонки вовсю демонстрировали свои тела, символически прикрытые купальниками. Вуд рассматривал невысокую подтянутую смуглую девушку в ярко-желтом бикини, гадая, где она успела так загореть. Девушка словно почувствовала взгляд и обернулась. То, что она увидела, ей явно понравилось, т.к. она помахала рукой и лучезарно улыбнулась. Оливер улыбнулся в ответ и пригубил пиво. Никакое не сливочное, между прочим, а самое настоящее, маггловское: пенное, хмельное и, что было крайне важно в этот жаркий день, холодное. Все-таки это очень удобно, когда твой друг – хозяин бара. Как еще семнадцатилетний парень сумел бы попробовать алкоголь? Особенно, если его родители помешаны на здоровом образе жизни. Оливер сделал еще глоток. Девушка продолжала кидать на него заинтересованные взгляды. Она откинула голову, чтобы поправить копну темных волос, и Оливер зажмурился от солнечного блика с ее колец. Эффект был испорчен. Как и любой квиддичный игрок, блики Вуд не любил.

Он повернулся к своей компании. Руни стоял на коленях и увлеченно изучал подарки, которые заняли почти весь плед. Его девушка Джессика отвоевала себе краешек ткани и перешептывалась о чем-то с Маркусом. О своем, слизеринском, решил Оливер. Джесс негромко хихикнула, а Флинт ехидно посмотрел на самого Вуда. Ему стало неуютно. Похожие взгляды гриффиндорец ловил на себе накануне факультетских соревнований. Они означали, что его непременно попытаются сбросить с метлы и вывести из игры. Оливер нервно сглотнул.

– Ну, что, веселитесь? – спросил Руни.

– Да, – нестройным хором ответили Оливер, Маркус и Джессика.

– Вот и отлично, – довольно улыбнулся именинник и поднялся на ноги. – Отдыхайте, развлекайтесь, а я пойду к моей красавице.

– Эй, – деланно обиделась Джессика, – ты снова променял меня на гитару?  
Руни нагнулся к ней и поцеловал.

– Ну, ты же знаешь, что ты – моя богиня, а Роксана – просто красавица.

– «Роксана», – фыркнула Джесс и показала ему язык. – Иди и без серенады не возвращайся.

Руни, чмокнув возлюбленную в макушку, устремился к небольшой площадке с аппаратурой. Вечером он планировал дать небольшой концерт вместе со своей группой «Голодные змеи».

– Видали, имя гитаре дал. Вот ты бы дал имя гитаре? – спросила она Оливера. 

– У меня и гитары-то нет, Джесс, – ответил он.

– Ну а метле? – продолжала допытываться девушка. И, увидев как Оливер покраснел, звонко засмеялась. – Мерлин! И как же ее зовут?

– Да, Вуд, как? – присоединился к допросу Маркус, насмешливо скривив губы.

– Да ну вас, – буркнул Оливер и подскочил с места, намереваясь сбежать подальше от этих вредных слизеринцев. 

Удаляясь, он услышал, как Маркус, едва сдерживая смех, сказал:

– Держу пари, его метлу зовут Гарри. Он на него разве что не молится. 

Оливер бродил вдоль берега, то и дело прикладываясь к горлышку бутылки и пожимая руки знакомым. Гости отрывались на всю катушку. Они бесились в воде, запрыгивая друг другу на плечи и ныряя в зачарованные волны, катались со специально наколдованных Руни к этому дню водяных горок и, конечно, накачивались выпивкой, коей было почти столько же, сколько и воды в заводи.

Оливер заметил, что в этот день парней тянуло к девушкам, словно магнитом. Лиам обнимался со своей подругой Линдой, лежа на плоту. Хейт, стоя по шею в воде, вовсю целовался c Ребеккой со Слизерина. Периодически их накрывало волнами. На спины Сэма и Криша забирались и ныряли Роузи и ее кузина Кейт. Энди и Сэнди играли в догонялки и, всякий раз настигая друг друга, страстно целовались. Флинт покинул Джессику и расположился у стайки девчонок. Он стянул майку и демонстрировал им мускулы. Даже Эшли беседовал с незнакомой девушкой, высокой, светловолосой и ясноглазой. Внешне она походила на самого Эша. Оливер невольно залюбовался ими. Он подумал, что было бы неплохо найти ту красотку в желтом купальнике и познакомиться. Тут к собеседнице Эшли подошла ее подруга, и обе побежали к водяным горкам. Эш проводил их взглядом и, взъерошив свои кудри, развернулся. 

– Эй, – он заметил Оливера. 

– Смотрю, у тебя все хорошо, – Вуд подошел ближе.

Эшли расплылся в счастливой улыбке:

– Ее зовут Саманта. Она приехала в гости к своей тетке. Думаю, пригласить ее на свидание.

– Тогда удачи, – от души пожелал Оливер. Он, на самом деле, был рад, что у Эшли появился новый интерес. С недавних пор его друг все больше времени стал проводить в магазине, даже после закрытия. 

– А ты чего бродишь без дела? Скучаешь?

Оливер посмотрел через плечо Эша и увидел, как Флинт посадил себе на спину какую-то девушку и, придерживая ее под коленями, побежал в реку. Девушка радостно завизжала и крепко обняла его за шею, когда их окружили брызги. Маркус нырнул, не отпуская своей наездницы, и вода скрыла их на несколько мгновений. 

– Есть немного, – Оливер сделал очередной глоток. – Не люблю шумные вечеринки.

– Можно побросать мяч, – предложил Эш.

Идея поиграть была заманчивой. Квиддич всегда действовал на него тонизирующее, но Оливер не без досады вспомнил:

– Я метлу не взял.

– Как и я, – отчего-то жизнерадостно сказал Эш, – но я тут видел волейбольный мяч.

– Волейбол? – Оливер зацепился за смутно знакомое слово, – Это, вроде, маггловская игра?

– Именно, – кивнул Эшли. – Я тебя научу, она простая. Только нам понадобится еще пара человек.

Оливер бросил взгляд на Маркуса с девицей, резвящихся в воде. Ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы Флинт оторвался от нее и присоединился к ним. Вуд одним глотком прикончил пиво и швырнул бутылку в сторону. Эшли на это неодобрительно покачал головой, но промолчал. 

Они довольно быстро нашли себе в компанию трех желающих. Эш наскоро объяснил нехитрые правила, и они начали играть. Кстати, игра оказалась не такой уж и плохой. Бросать и отбивать мяч было весело и несложно. Правда, на земле это было делать непривычно. Постепенно к ним подтянулось еще с десяток человек, включая позабытую всеми Джесс. Среди вновь прибывших Оливер заметил ту самую смуглянку, что не так давно строила ему глазки. Она снова одарила его красивой улыбкой, приправив ее довольно сильным пасом. Подачу Оливер отбил и с удовольствием отметил, как настроение улучшилось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Честерфилд и Чарльстон - два соседствующих, выдуманных мною района Колчестера.


	4. Chapter 4

Руни резко убрал руку с грифа гитары.

– Стоп! Ты что сейчас сделал? – спросил он.

– Ничего, – неуверенно ответил Оливер.

– Повтори! – потребовал Руни.

– Да что именно?

– Ну, спой еще раз и в начале припева повтори эту штуку, – объяснил Руни. – Понял?

– Понял, – Оливер нахмурился в попытке вспомнить, что же он там сделал, – вроде бы.

– Поехали, – скомандовал Руни.

Барабанщик Джейкоб отстучал палочками старт, и музыканты один за другим заиграли свои партии. 

Это был небольшой секрет Оливера. Не то чтобы совсем секрет, просто ни он, ни Руни и его «змеи» на эту тему не распространялись. Оливер пел. Сначала просто подпевал под гитару Руни. Потом старший товарищ начал разучивать с ним на пару известные хиты. А совсем недавно пригласил петь в их группе. Ему даже выделили пару песен в личное исполнение. Сам Оливер не знал, к чему это его приведет. Это было неплохое хобби, которое немного отвлекало от спорта и учебы. Всем нужно уметь расслабляться, даже Оливеру Вуду. 

Дождавшись, когда отзвучит проигрыш, Оливер вступил. Голос у него был поставлен стараниями матери: не высокий, не низкий, порой переходящий в приятную хрипотцу. Сильно высокие ноты он не брал, но и не фальшивил. На первом курсе его даже заграбастал в свой хор Флитвик. Но на втором, после зачисления в команду, Оливер благополучно оттуда сбежал.

«Голодные змеи» полным составом были выпускниками Слизерина. Они жили в одной комнате с первого курса. Это та самая удача, когда друзья, живущие по соседству, попадают на один факультет, в одну комнату и посвящают себя общему хобби. С властным и деятельным Руни Колтоном неплохо уживались задумчивый Джейкоб Гамильтон, вредный Клинт Джексон и веселый Теодор Кристенсен, младший брат Эшли. Клинт играл на бас-гитаре, а Тео – на синтезаторе и еще куче разных непонятных инструментах, что придавало музыке необычный колорит. Они были больше, чем просто группой. Это была небольшая семья. Семья, в которую получил приглашение Оливер. И он очень это ценил.

Оливер пел и зачарованно смотрел, как пальцы Руни летали по струнам. Его руки были украшены множеством татуировок словно рукавами из рисунков. Были там и черепа, и розы, и слизеринская змея. На запястьях отчетливо выделялись знаки даров смерти. Оливеру нравилось рассматривать его татуировки. Иногда он задумывался, что мог бы изобразить на своем теле, какой рисунок бы нанес и где именно. Но в голову ничего толкового не приходило. Он любил только квиддич, но как-то глупо набивать квоффл или метлу. 

– Неплохо получилось, – похвалил Руни, когда музыка стихла. – Мне понравилось.

– Да, приятель, очень круто! – согласно закивал Тео.

Довольный Оливер хлопнул ладонями по коленям и вскочил с места.

– Я думаю, дальше я не нужен. Хочу еще полетать до обеда.

– Иди, фанатик. И передавай Марку привет.

– Если увижу, то передам, – пожал плечами Оливер.

Зачем ему сегодня видеть Флинта и почему Руни в этом так уверен, было непонятно. Впрочем, размышлять над этим Вуд не стал. А Руни хитро прищурился и, скривив губы в усмешке, сказал:

– Увидишь. 

***

Оливер вышел с базы через бар. Утро было еще ранним, так что внутри было пусто. Даже повара и официантки не подошли. Это было самое удобное время для репетиций для Руни и остальных, чтобы успеть до работы. Оливер свернул на площадь. Когда он проходил мимо фонтана, его ослепил яркий свет. Молодой человек поморщился, недовольно посмотрел в сторону света и замер. Рядом с фонтаном стояла смуглая девушка и задумчиво выкладывала на бортик вещи из сумки. Кольца на ее пальцах послали в глаза Вуда еще одного солнечного зайчика. Улыбнувшись сам себе, он направился к девушке.

– Привет.

Она оторвалась от своего занятия.

– О, привет. 

– Мы не успели познакомиться на пляже.

– Ты – Оливер, – сказала девушка и улыбнулась.

– Верно, а ты..?

Она пробежалась по нему оценивающим взглядом и представилась:

– Иоланда. Иоланда Бакли.

– Бакли? Из тех, что живут на Корнер-Стрит?

– Да, они – мои бабушка и дедушка. Я приехала на каникулы.

– Понятно, – сказал Оливер и замолчал; он начертил кроссовком невидимый круг на брусчатке и поднял на Иоланду взгляд. – Не совсем, если честно.

– Я живу и учусь в Америке.

– О! – удивился парень и тут же выпалил первый пришедший в голову вопрос, – за кого болеешь?

– В смысле? Бейсбол? – непонимающе моргнула Иоланда. – За «Кардиналов».

– Квиддич!

– А, ну... Я не болею, но ходила пару раз на «Фичбургских дятлов».

– «Зябликов», – поправил Оливер. 

Он посмотрел на девушку с сомнением, но она снова ему улыбнулась. От этой улыбки Вуд завис на несколько мгновений и решил сменить тему:

– А что ты делаешь?

Иоланда как раз выудила очередную вещь из сумки и устроила ее поверх уже довольно внушительной горки предметов. Оливер подумал, что сумка должно быть зачарованная, т.к. уму непостижимо, как она могла вместить в себя все это.

– Ищу расческу. 

Они постояли еще немного. Иоланда, наконец, нашла пропажу и начала приводить в порядок свою шевелюру. Наблюдая за скольжением гребня по волосам, Оливер почти отключился от действительности. Волосы были длинные, густые, блестящие, их хотелось потрогать.

– Надолго здесь? – он, наконец, заставил себя оторвать от них взгляд.

– На месяц, думаю, – ответила девушка. – Я еще хочу покататься по Европе. 

– Понятно, – Оливер вдруг почувствовал беспомощность. Темы для разговора он исчерпал, квиддич она не любила, поэтому заполнить неловкие паузы было нечем. И он решил, что лучше поскорее ретироваться, пока она не подумала, что он не способен и двух слов связать.

– Было приятно познакомиться, – сказал он. – Надеюсь, еще увидимся.

– Я тоже, – улыбнулась Иоланда.

Окрыленный этим ее «я тоже», Оливер быстрым шагом направился домой. Очень хотелось запрыгнуть на метлу и летать-летать-летать.

***

Еще издалека Вуд увидел, что перед его домом стоит серый седан. И он уже знал, что это означает. Прошлым летом Флинт получил водительские права и при любой возможности садился за руль старого отцовского «Крайслера». Обычно это заканчивалось каким-нибудь нелепым дорожным приключением. Например, как-то раз они поехали в соседний город на ночную вечеринку, и у них сел аккумулятор. Они проторчали на дороге несколько часов, пока какой-то сердобольный мужичок не сжалился над ними и не дал «прикурить», как он выразился, от своей машины. В другой раз Флинт умудрился врезаться в светофор. Как там уладил дело его отец, Оливер не знал, но Маркус неделю был под домашним арестом. Еще был случай, когда они небольшой компанией решили покататься по сельской местности и застряли на каком-то поле, которое оказалось пастбищем. Их окружили коровы, которые почему-то не реагировали ни на гудки, ни на ор Флинта. И ребятам пришлось проторчать в машине до самого вечера, пока не пришли пастухи и не увели своих крупнорогатых упрямиц. В общем, автомобили не казались Оливеру надежным средством передвижения. И поэтому он немного напрягся, так как приключения на сегодняшний день в его планы не входили.

Маркус стоял, прислонившись к капоту, и о чем-то размышлял. Заметив приближающегося друга, он оттолкнулся ногой от колеса и развернулся всем корпусом. 

– Запрыгивай, – скомандовал он, открывая для Вуда дверцу.

– Куда едем? – спросил Оливер, но садиться не торопился.

– За пивом, – бросил через плечо Маркус, обходя машину и подходя к правой дверце.

– Нам не продадут.

– Мне продадут,– усмехнулся Флинт, открыв дверь и усаживаясь за руль.

Вуд замер. Он принялся вспоминать, какое сегодня число, и в ужасе посмотрел на друга через салон:

– Как? Сегодня?

Тот кивнул и улыбнулся. Проклятые слизеринцы! Могли бы и напомнить, в конце концов. Оливер стукнул себя по лбу и раздосадовано почесал затылок:

– С днюхой тебя! Я – идиот, забыл про подарок.

– О, великая задница Оливер Вуд признал себя идиотом! – заржал именинник. – Это именно то, о чем я просил Санту!

– Санта на Рождество, вообще-то, – пробормотал гриффиндорец, залезая в машину и устраиваясь на пассажирском сидении.

– А на день рождения кто?

– Никто.

– Ну, тогда ты будешь моим Сантой сегодня, – плотоядно улыбнулся Маркус и застегнул ремень безопасности. Оливер проследил за его движением и повторил. Он нечасто ездил в машинах, поэтому не помнил, что там к чему. 

– С чего это? 

– Ну, раз забыл про подарок, – с этими словами он повернул ключ зажигания.

– А не пойти ли тебе..? – начал Вуд, но Маркус выставил вперед указательный палец и назидательно произнес:

– Эй, я тебе сделал крутой подарок и тоже хочу что-нибудь эдакое.

– Ты подарил мне шлем, – сухо произнес Оливер.

– Ну и? Ты же вратарь, – сказал Маркус тем тоном, которым детям объясняют, что снег идет, потому что зима.

– Я без шлема играю, – в том же духе отозвался Оливер.

– Ну и зря, от частых ударов по голове ты тупеешь.

– Усохни!

– Значит, договорились, – заржал Флинт и вдавил педаль газа. 

А Оливер пообещал себе, когда Флинт напьется, обязательно отодрать ему уши. Восемнадцать раз. 

– И что же ты хочешь? – спросил он, когда они приблизились к границе районов.

– Не ссы, всего лишь оплатишь выпивку.

– Может, еще кого-нибудь захватим? 

Флинт отрицательно покачал головой.

– Почему?

– Не хочу. Мой день – мои правила, – просто ответил Флинт.

– Тебя послушать, у тебя каждый день твой, – устало заметил Вуд.

– А так и есть! – Маркус самодовольно улыбнулся, а Оливер закатил глаза. Позер же, ну.

***

Маркус важно ходил по алкогольному отделу, рассматривая стройные ряды бутылок. Ходил без спешки, словно это его обычное времяпрепровождение. Оливер толкал тележку следом за ним. Ему было скучно. Он то и дело разбегался, ставил ноги на подножки и катился по проходам. Однако реакция спортсмена спасала полки от неминуемого столкновения. В конце концов, он все же врезался в Маркуса, за что получил заслуженный подзатыльник. 

– Тебе Руни, Джейкоб, Тео и Клинт передавали привет, – сказал Оливер, потирая ушиб и разглядывая полки с маггловским виски.

– Знаю, они меня еще ночью поздравили, – ответил Флинт, рассматривая взятую с полки пузатую бутылку. – Прислали сов в полночь, гады.

– А Эш, Лиам, Хейт, Криш..? – начал перечислять Вуд.

– Да-да, – перебил его Маркус, – эти поздравили с утра, пока тебя где-то носило.  
Оливер чуть было не ляпнул, что был на репетиции, но решил не оправдываться.

– Почему ты не позвал их сегодня?

– Я думаю, мы успеем все вместе надраться в субботу.

– А как же..?

– Вуд, завали уже, – устало зевнул Флинт. – Вот, держи вискарь.

Он сунул Оливеру бутылку с куропаткой на этикетке. 

Походив еще, он взял несколько коробок с бутылочным пивом, кучу чипсов и орешков и нагрузил всем этим Вуда. Тот, выполняя не пойми с чего приписанную ему роль носильщика, довез все это добро до кассы. Флинт важно вышагивал впереди. На кассе сидела сонная дама неопределенного возраста. Она посмотрела на выложенные на ленту продукты и бросила недовольный взгляд на покупателей.

– Вам есть восемнадцать?

Флинт усмехнулся и достал паспорт. Кассирша долго смотрела на дату рождения.

– Может, калькулятор дать? – съехидничал Маркус.

Тетка поджала губы и, пробив покупки, буркнула:

– Шестьдесят три фунта.

– Санта, – Флинт ткнул Вуда в бок и тот покорно достал бумажник. Недешевый подарочек вышел, надо сказать.

***

В утренний час на улице было пустынно. Магглы уже трудились на работе, до обеда еще было далеко. А молодежь, вероятно, еще даже не проснулась. Оливер держал покупки, а Маркус аккуратно укладывал их в багажник. Когда последняя упаковка с пивом перекочевала в машину, Оливер почувствовал, что его кто-то тянет за штанину. Он опустил взгляд и увидел годовалого мальчика. Малыш улыбнулся и снова затеребил джинсы. Парень оторопело смотрел на ребенка, а тот резко потянул руки вверх и нетерпеливо затопал. Оливер подхватил его на руки:

– Какой ты легкий. Марк, смотри. Марк!

Захлопнув багажник, Флинт обернулся и удивленно на них уставился. Малыш засмеялся, и от души похлопал Оливера по лицу.

– Эй, – возмутился гриффиндорец и погрозил пальцем. Мальчуган тут же схватил палец и попытался его укусить. Оливер еле спас свою конечность и с укором посмотрел на шалуна.

– Ты сам как ребенок, Вуд! – бросил Флинт, но уголок рта дернулся вверх. Он повертел головой из стороны в сторону. – Чей он?

Вокруг не было ни души. Флинт хмуро посмотрел ребенку в глаза и спросил:

– Где твои родители, пацан?

– Гу! – радостно отозвался малыш.

– Эм, и что это значит? – Флинт посмотрел на Вуда, а тот лишь покачал головой.

Они стояли с чужим ребенком, не зная, как им поступить, когда к ним подбежала молодая женщина с полубезумным взглядом.

– Скотти! Боже мой! Скотти! 

Она выхватила малыша из рук Вуда и прижала к груди так сильно, что ребенок недовольно запротестовал. 

– Спасибо... – затараторила она. – Такое бывает. Не понимаю, как он все время исчезает. 

Ребята переглянулись. 

– Исчезает? – уточнил Флинт.

– Сидит на качелях, а через секунду его уже нет. И находится он в паре кварталов, – затараторила несчастная мать и тут же добавила, – Глупости это все. 

Оливер хихикнул, но она поняла это по-своему:

– Я – не сумасшедшая!

– Я знаю, извините, – стушевался парень и перевел взгляд на малыша. – Скотти, значит? Скотти, не делай так больше. 

– Гу! – мальчик улыбнулся и снова потянулся к Вуду на руки, но мать держала его крепко.

– Вы бы ему адрес на одежду нашили что ли, – почесал лоб Маркус.

– Адрес? А ведь точно, – она улыбнулась и покрепче обняла сына.– Ну, мы пойдем. Еще раз, спасибо!

Скотти помахал рукой на прощание, и они ушли.

– Может, стоило ей сказать? – произнес Оливер, глядя вслед удаляющейся женщине.

– Через десять лет и так узнает, – Маркус выглядел неуверенным.

– Мало ли, что за эти десять лет случится, – Вуд нервно почесал затылок. – А так бы она хоть спокойна была.

– Пацан-то все равно исчезать будет, – развел руками его друг.

– Ну да, – вынужден был признать Вуд. 

– Забей, Олли. Малышня живучая. А волшебная малышня еще и опасная. Не пропадет.

***

Молодые люди оставили позади Честерфильд и квиддичное поле и остановили машину рядом с сельской дорогой. Они отстегнули ремни и потягивали пиво, погрузившись в свои мысли. Из магнитолы доносился приятный маггловский мотивчик. Маркус тихо постукивал рукой по рулю в такт, Оливер просто слушал, откинувшись на сиденье. Он смотрел, как рядом с окном кружит одинокий шмель, то и дело стукаясь о лобовое стекло.

– Ну что, Олли, есть у тебя девчонка? – вдруг нарушил молчание Маркус.

– В смысле?

– В том самом, – он поиграл бровями и сделал глоток из своей бутылки. – Кто-то из команды, небось?

Вуд фыркнул. 

– По себе судишь? – ехидно спросил он, точно зная, что в слизеринской сборной девушек нет.

– Иди на хрен, – насупился именинник. 

Прошла минута. Флинт надулся и больше не стучал. Только хмурился и прикладывался к бутылке.

– Нет, – сказал Оливер.

– Что нет? – непонимающе уставился Маркус.

– Да ничего нет, – пожал плечами Вуд, – Некогда мне. Учеба, квиддич, с тобой-то не всегда подраться успеваю. 

Флинт усмехнулся.

– А у тебя? 

– Не твое гриферское дело! – вдруг ощетинился Маркус.

– Значит, нет, – заключил Оливер.

– На хрен иди, сказал же! 

Вуд закатил глаза. 

– Целовался хоть? – спросил он с улыбкой.

Флинт сжал губы, завел мотор, и машина тронулась с места. Оливер заржал.

– Тебе восемнадцать, и ты ни разу не целовался!

Маркус быстро перегнулся через Оливера, открыл его дверь и со всей силы вытолкнул из автомобиля. Не успевший опомниться Оливер выкатился на дорогу. Флинт ударил по газам, «Крайслер» поднял облако пыли и скрылся. 

– Придурок! – крикнул вслед Оливер. 

Повезло еще, что долбанный слизеринец не выкинул его на полном ходу. Поднявшись, Оливер отряхнул джинсы от песка и пошел в сторону города, поминая Флинта всеми бранными словами, которые когда-либо слышал.


	5. Chapter 5

– Вот так! – произнес Эшли, пристраивая последний прутик.

Оливер, Эдди и Кодди стояли у стола и жадно смотрели на «Серебряную стрелу», над которой орудовал Эшли. Рядом лежала россыпь инструментов, запасных частей и прутьев.

– Эш, ты – волшебник! – восхищенно воскликнул Эдди.

Эшли весело заметил:

– Как и ты.

– Тогда ты – величайший волшебник! – живо нашелся мальчик.

Эшли рассмеялся и взял старый серебряный обод. Каким-то чудом удалось найти это оригинальное кольцо на вторичном рынке. Собственно, никто и не сомневался, что Эш сможет его достать. От времени обод потемнел, но все еще был крепким. Эш аккуратно скрепил им прутья и нежно погладил метлу.

– Готово, – торжественно изрек он.

Все четверо смотрели на «Стрелу», как на произведение искусства. Наконец, Эдди решился взять ее в руки.

– Теперь на ней можно летать?

Эшли кивнул. Эдди и Кодди переглянулись, одновременно сорвались с места и выбежали на улицу. Конечно, надо же опробовать такой раритет в деле. Оливер, признаться, и сам был не прочь на ней полетать, но знал это чувство эйфории от новой метлы, в котором пребывает любой мальчишка. Чуть позже Эдди будет не так жаль разлучать с его красавицей.

– Ты – молодец, – похвалил Оливер. 

Эшли расплылся в улыбке.

– Над ней можно еще поработать, но в целом она хороша. Я почти доволен. 

Он сгреб оставшиеся прутья и бережно завернул их в брезентовую ткань. Расчистив рабочую поверхность от приборов, он скрылся в подсобке.

Оливер сел на ящик для мячей, к которому уже успел привыкнуть, и начал болтать ногами от безделья. В последнее время он часто торчал в магазине Эшли. С Маркусом они не разговаривали. Оливер дулся на то, что его выкинули из машины, Маркус – на неудачную шутку. 

Эш вернулся с уже знакомым Вуду ящиком в руках. Он разложил на столе чертежи и доски. Он возился с ними все время, пока не было посетителей. И Оливер был уверен, что и после закрытия магазина, если не пропадал на свидании с Самантой.

– Что ты все время мастеришь? – в очередной раз спросил Оливер.

– Пока это секрет, – привычно ответил Эш.

– Вот ты всегда так,

Оливер поджал губы в притворной обиде, на что Эшли ему подмигнул.

– Олли, всему свое время. Обещаю, ты первый узнаешь.

– Ловлю на слове, Эш. 

Он продолжил болтать ногами, наблюдая, как его друг склонился над своими бумагами, что-то шептал себе под нос и делал пометки. Оливеру было скучно. Посидев еще какое-то время, он тихо вышел из магазина, надеясь увидеть в действии «Стрелу». Но Эдди и Кодди уже куда-то на ней улетели. 

Оливер покрутился перед магазинчиком. В витрине под вывеской «Мэджик спорт» все еще висел плакат с Виктором Крамом. Оливер смотрел на болгарского ловца и размышлял над его стремительной спортивной карьерой. И почему в Англии нельзя играть в квиддич профессионально, продолжая учиться в школе?! Можно же какие-то спец.курсы ввести, в самом деле. Годы лучшей спортивной формы уходят на изучение каких-то бубонтюберов и единорогов. Он слабо представлял, как эти знания помогут ему ловить квоффл.

– Оливер! – он обернулся на оклик.

К нему легкой поступью шла Иоланда. На ней было надето тонкое светлое платье, а волосы волнами спускались на плечи. Все вместе придавало ее облику некую воздушность. Поймав его восхищенный взгляд, девушка самодовольно улыбнулась. Видимо, именно на такой эффект она и рассчитывала.

– Привет, – поздоровался Оливер. – Гуляешь?

– Вроде того. А что ты здесь делаешь?

– К другу зашел, – он кивнул на магазин.

– Я тебя отвлекаю? – расстроилась Иоланда.

Оливер посмотрел сквозь стеклянную дверь на Эшли – тот, казалось, и не заметил его отсутствия. Он вовсю колдовал над досками и совершенно точно не собирался сейчас прерывать свое занятие.

– Нет, я совершенно свободен.

Иоланда улыбнулась.

– Тогда, мы могли бы сходить куда-нибудь. 

Оливер был не силен в отношениях полов, но понял, что его пригласили на свидание. И да, Мерлин всех подери, ему на это свидание очень хотелось.

– Конечно! – пожалуй, слишком радостно согласился он. – Ты любишь мороженое? 

Девушка кивнула.

– Тут неподалеку есть хорошее летнее кафе, – он неопределенно махнул и тут же прижал руку к телу, осознавая, как глупо это смотрится. 

– Что ж, веди, – Иоланда лукаво улыбнулась.

Они отправились в сторону кафе. Иоланда шла так близко, что их руки едва не соприкасались. А Оливер чувствовал легкое волнение и сильное желание дотронуться до ее запястья. 

***

– Марк, я открыт! Пасуй! – крикнул Оливер, на мгновение забыв, что они не разговаривают. 

Но тот явно все помнил, потому что пропустил его крик мимо ушей. Флинт обогнул Оливера и отдал пас Энди. Оливер еле слышно выругался. Энди забил гол и «дал пять» подлетевшему Маркусу.

Как же Оливера все это достало. Всю неделю он приходил играть, но удовольствия почти не получал. Оказываясь с Вудом в одной команде, Маркус его будто не замечал и старался делать так, чтобы мяч ему не доставался. А когда играли в разных, Оливер будто оказывался участником матчей Гриффиндор-Слизерин, т.к. Маркус вкладывал в атаки такую силу, что Оливер с трудом держался на метле. Но грубая манера игры не была приправлена привычными шуточками и передергиваниями. Флинт его показательно игнорировал. И от всего этого оставался неприятный осадок.

Кодди поймал снитч, и матч закончился. Игроки, и Маркус в первую очередь, постепенно покидали поле. Оливер безучастно провожал их глазами, не слезая с метлы. Он сделал несколько крутых пике. Оставались еще Сэм и Криш. Они слабо атаковали друг друга, но вскоре это занятие им наскучило. В итоге, сбросив квоффл на землю, ребята просто висели на метлах, пинаясь ногами. Оливер закрутился в очередную петлю и увидел, что они спешились. Он опустился пониже и крикнул им:

– Уже уходите? Может, еще побросаем мяч?

Друзья переглянулись, и Криш виновато поджал губы.

– Мы идем к Марку на днюху, – выдавил он из себя.

– На пирс, – зачем-то уточнил Сэм. 

«Видимо, чтобы я туда не сунулся», – мрачно подумал Оливер. Он фыркнул и поднял древко метлы, чтобы взлететь как можно выше. Выше от друзей, от вечеринки, на которую его не пригласили, и от своей глупой обиды.

***

Субботний вечер Оливеру предстояло провести дома. Все друзья были на дне рождения Флинта. Ну и хрен с ним, подумаешь, Маркус его не пригласил! Одного отмечания ему хватило сполна! А вот миссис Вуд явно радовалась, что хотя бы какое-то время ее сын не общается с бесшабашным соседом. Она все еще надеялась, что он начнет готовиться к выпускным экзаменам, как собирался по возвращении из школы. Лорен вообще не сильно жаловала его приятелей, среди которых поразительным образом оказалось полно слизеринцев. Только умницу Эшли она обожала. Несмотря на то, что он в школьные годы ввязывался в неприятности с той же частотой, что и Руни, например. А на поле он до сих пор вытворял совершеннейшие безумства, на которые подстрекал и самого Оливера. Однако, несмотря на все это, завидев старшего из братьев Кристенсенов, Лорен Вуд расплывалась в блаженной улыбке. Оливер серьезно был рад, что не родился девочкой, иначе мать непременно попыталась бы их поженить. Представив себя в подвенечном платье рядом с Эшем, Оливер заржал в голос. Но быстро смолк. Мысли о друзьях ввели его в уныние. Сейчас они все весело надираются на причале, в то время как он тухнет дома. 

Внезапно Оливер ощутил тоску по семье. Мама и папа так его любили, всегда были готовы поддержать. А он постоянно ошивался черт знает где. Они виделись только по утрам или уже поздним вечером, когда он возвращался с поля, набивал желудок стряпней Мими и рассказывал, сколько мячей отбил, как здорово выполнил петлю и как повезет той команде, что примет его после отборочных. Оливеру стало немного стыдно, что он решил провести вечер с родителями только тогда, когда компания его отшила. 

– Мам! – он сунул голову в гостиную. Миссис Вуд одиноко сидела в кресле, подобрав под себя ноги, и читала какой-то роман. Отец на весь день уехал навестить бабушку и дедушку и вернуться должен был лишь ближе к ночи.

Лорен подняла на сына удивленный взгляд.

– Что такое, Олли?

– Что делаешь? 

– Читаю, а что такое? Тебе скучно? – она быстро отложила книгу.

– Ага. Может, поделаем что-нибудь вместе?

Лорен обвела взглядом комнату, словно пытаясь придумать, чем именно можно заняться с сыном. Вдруг ее лицо осветила лукавая улыбка.

– Давай сыграем в покер!

– Покер? Это что? 

– Это маггловская карточная игра.

– Разве в карты можно играть? – с сомнением спросил Оливер, вспоминая безумную Трелони, трясущуюся над колодой Таро.

– Конечно, милый! Это очень увлекательно!

Набор для покера нашелся в глубине серванта под грудой каких-то полотенец. Очевидно, он доставался не часто. Оливер с интересом разглядывал карточки с жутковатыми дамами, королями и стражниками, строгими числами и забавными шутами. Ничего общего с гадальными не было и в помине. В коробке также лежали яркие круглые фишки и блокнот с карандашом. В блокноте были какие-то пометки с именами и цифрами. Оливер догадался, что это счет.

Мама наскоро объяснила правила. Морща лоб, Оливер все же разобрался со всеми этими ставками и комбинациями. Вечер пролетел незаметно. Мама оказалась невероятно азартной и лихо обыграла сына. Но Оливер нисколько не обиделся. Ему было очень весело и уютно. В конце концов, кто сказал, что сидеть дома – скучное занятие?

***

Воскресным утром на квиддич никто так и не пришел. Похоже, все отсыпались после вечеринки. Порассекав в одиночестве небо над полем, Оливер плюнул и вернулся домой. Мама убежала в гости к миссис МакКензи «посекретничать», как она это называла. Отец нашелся в гостиной. Он сидел в кресле, держа в руках свежий «Воскресный Пророк», и запивал чтение свежесваренным кофе.

– С добрым утром, пап.

– Привет, Оливер, – отец отложил газету. – Как поиграли?

– Отлично! – соврал он.

– Молодец. Надо держать себя в форме, если собираешься делать спортивную карьеру.

– Я знаю, пап.

Эммет Вуд горячо поддерживал стремление сына стать профессиональным игроком в квиддич. Это именно он привел Оливера на его первый в жизни матч и научил его правильно держаться на метле. Он даже пару раз приезжал на школьные игры.

Оливер забрался с ногами на диван.

– Как бабушка и дедушка?

– Здоровы, собираются в путешествие по озерам, – мистер Вуд вновь вернулся к газете и кофе.

– Я их не видел с Рождества.

– Так съезди к ним этим летом. Они вернутся через месяц.

– Почему бы и нет, – пожал плечами Оливер, подозревая, что на самом деле никуда этим летом не поедет.

Отец продолжил чтение. Оливер таращился по сторонам, пытаясь найти занятие и себе. Но никаких идей не было. 

– Пап, может, поделаем что-нибудь? – осторожно спросил он.

Эммет Вуд опустил газету и посмотрел на него с тем же удивлением, что и его супруга накануне.

– Вместе? – уточнил отец.

– Ну да.

Мистер Вуд нахмурил лоб и произнес:

– Ну, если подумать, то дел по дому накопилось немало.

Оливер вскочил с дивана и бодро заявил:

– Я готов.

Уже через четверть часа они на пару ловили садовых гномов. Оливер уже и забыл, как это весело – хватать мелких пакостников и, раскрутившись как следует, выбрасывать подальше. Правда, после того как пара гномов улетела в соседний сад, Оливер стал целиться лучше и отправлять паразитов на нейтральную территорию, т.е. на дорогу.

После обеда Эммет и Оливер занялись гаражом. Оказывается, мама уже давно просила выгрести оттуда старый хлам. Но мистер Вуд все никак не находил время. Оказалось, что убираться в гараже очень сложно. Не потому что вещей очень много. Дело было в самих вещах. Очень трудно было решить, что еще пригодится, а с чем можно и попрощаться. Хуже всего дело обстояло с памятными вещицами: старые мантии, метлы, игрушки, сувениры из отпусков, которые всегда покупались в огромных количествах, но своего места в доме не получали. Рассматривая каждый предмет, они будто заново проживали прошлое. В итоге, за несколько часов отец с сыном набрали всего лишь небольшую коробку предполагаемого хлама, решив, что остальное занимает не так уж и много места. На худой конец, все это можно уменьшить заклинанием, чтобы не мозолило глаза.

Вечером их мужскую компанию, наконец, разбавила мама. Весь день она провела в своих «женских» делах: подруги, шоппинг, занятия в конном клубе. Мама похвалила их за внезапно проделанные домашние дела. В честь этого она даже сама приготовила ужин. Она испекла свою фирменную грибную лазанью с соусом бешамель. После еды Вуды сыграли партию в покер. На этот раз втроем. Мама продемонстрировала свое превосходство в карточных играх, и муж с сыном вынуждены были признать свое полное поражение. После покера они всей семьей пили чай, разглядывали старые альбомы с колдографиями и предавались воспоминаниям. Даже Мими присоединилась к ним на какое-то время и с восторгом рассказывала, каким Оливер был чудесным и непоседливым малышом. Правда, она просидела с ними недолго, потому что ее ждала работа по дому, которую она напрочь отказалась пропускать.

Оливер лег спать рано в полном умиротворении. Закрывая глаза, он уже почти не вспоминал Флинта и его треклятый день рождения. Почти.

***

В понедельник родители ушли на работу, и Оливер остался один на один со своими обидами. Весь день он маялся от скуки. Настроения не было. Побродив по дому, он завернул на кухню, приманенный вкусным запахом. Мими пекла клубничный пирог. Он сел на высокий табурет у рабочего стола и принялся послушно ждать лакомство, безуспешно пытаясь втянуть эльфиху в беседу. 

– Мими, вот скажи, кто прав? 

– В чем прав, хозяин? – настороженно спросила домовиха.

– Скажем, один человек пошутил, а второй на него обиделся и выкинул из машины, – сказал Оливер.

– Я не знаю, хозяин.

– Ну представь, ты – Флинт, и вот... – он не успел договорить.

– Молодой хозяин не должен так говорить! – в глазах Мими отразился ужас. – Нельзя сравнивать чистокровного волшебника с домовиком! 

– Да я же не сравниваю, я просто привожу пример, – поспешил возразить Оливер.

– Мими нужно работать, – для убедительности она помахала тряпкой.

– Ничего страшного не случится, если ты помоешь полы чуть позже, – рассердился Оливер.

– Мими – порядочный домовик! – воскликнула эльфиха.

– Подожди, пока пирог не приготовится. Хорошо? – предложил Оливер.

Мими недовольно поджала губы. У нее было слишком много дел, а молодой хозяин умел быть надоедливым. Но все же она кивнула. 

– Так вот. Представь, что ты…– начал Оливер, но вообразив, что она разразится новой тирадой, решил переменить тактику. – Эмм. Ладно, ничего не представляй. Допустим, есть два человека. Один сказал что-то очень обидное второму. А второй его за это выкинул из машины и оставил в поле.

– А эти два человека – друзья? – спросила Мими, не отрывая от духовки взгляда, полного надежды.

– Да. Очень хорошие друзья.

– Тогда первому человеку должно быть стыдно, – она недовольно махнула ушами.

– П-почему? – опешил Оливер. Он не ожидал такой честности. 

– Потому что хорошие друзья не говорят обидных слов, – Мими пристально посмотрела на него. 

Оливер замолк и принялся изучать свои носки. Едва пирог был готов, как Мими распахнула дверцу плиты и выхватила противень. Как можно скорее и не особенно аккуратно она вытряхнула пирог на блюдо, забыв посыпать сахарной пудрой. Поставив пирог перед Оливером, эльфиха вмиг исчезла. Наконец-то, ей удалось избавиться от допроса. 

Доедая свою порцию пирога, Оливер уже не был так уверен в резонности своей обиды. Мими была права. В конце концов, то был день рождения Маркуса, а Оливер, похоже, наступил на больную мозоль. Но ведь это еще не дает право выкидывать человека на ходу из машины и оставлять его невесть где!

Оливер ощутил очередной прилив осознания собственной правоты. Он бодро прошелся по кухне, размышляя, куда можно сходить. На ум сразу пришла идея пойти куда-нибудь с Иоландой. Уже надевая свежую футболку, он неожиданно вспомнил, что именно сегодня она собиралась съездить в Лондон. Сняв и нервно скомкав футболку, Оливер пнул ее под кровать. Раскинув руки, он откинулся на матрац. Посверлив потолок недовольным взглядом, Оливер потянулся к плееру. Под приятные ритмы его сморило.

Спустя несколько часов он проснулся, и все мысли вернулись. Чтобы отвлечься хоть чем-нибудь полезным, Оливер принялся составлять квиддичные схемы. Благо, это он мог делать в любом состоянии. К приходу родителей на его столе уже возвышалась внушительная горка из листочков с чертежами и планами игр, в эффективности которых он сильно сомневался. Но теперь-то можно было не волноваться, как провести этот вечер, скрываясь от неприятных мыслей. 

Оливер был уверен, что родители в свое свободное время сидят и скучают по нему, а потому, придя со службы, срочно придумают, чем его занять, но этого не произошло. Оказалось, что они приглашены в гости к семье МакКензи. Даже ужинать не стали, чтобы не показаться невежливыми за столом у друзей. Переодевшись в парадные мантии, мистер и миссис Вуд покинули дом. 

Оливер готов был взвыть. Как будто все сговорились. Проводить в спорах с собственной совестью остаток дня и, очевидно, весь следующий, он не собирался. Потому что совесть, кажется, его уже победила. По крайней мере, к вечеру у него уже не оставалось никаких сомнений, что пора засунуть свою гордость подальше и помириться. 

***

Город уже погружался в сумерки, когда Оливер ворвался в паб «Пьяный змей» с метлой в руке, вытаращенными глазами и всклокоченными волосами. 

– Привет, – он подскочил к барной стойке, за которой хозяйничал Руни.

– Привет, красавчик, – он смотрел на Вуда с плохо скрываемым любопытством. – Чего такой взбудораженный?

– Мне нужен виски! – выпалил парень.

– А восемнадцать лет тебе есть? – ехидно поинтересовался Колтон.

– Руни, я серьезно! Это не для меня. Вернее, для меня, но не совсем. Ой, Руни, да ладно тебе, а!

– Олли, Олли! – он поспешил остановить словесный поток. – Я не продаю алкоголь несовершеннолетним.

Заметив, как Оливер поник, Руни с улыбкой добавил:

– Но я всегда рад угостить друга.

Он подцепил с полки небольшую бутылку «Огденского огневиски» и протянул другу.

– Руни! Я тебя обожаю! Спасибо! – Оливер смотрел на него счастливыми глазами, словно тот подарил ему не выпивку, а как минимум «Молнию».

– Не благодари. Главное, помиритесь уже. Смотреть на вас тошно, – Руни закинул на плечо полотенце.

Вуд радостно кивнул и, запихнув огневиски в карман толстовки, пошел налаживать мир.

***

Оливер стоял перед домом Флинтов и гипнотизировал дверь. Еще пять минут назад, пока шел по Спелл-Лэйн, он был полон решимости, но, оказавшись на пороге, внезапно струсил. «Да, Мерлин, я же гриффиндорец!», разозлился на себя Оливер и забарабанил в дверь. Открыл ее Маркус и одарил пришельца мрачным взглядом.

– Полетаем? – спросил сходу Оливер, забыв даже поздороваться.

– Не с тобой, – буркнул Флинт.

– Не только со мной, – загадочно произнес Оливер, показав из кармана горлышко бутылки.

Маркус несколько раз перевел взгляд с Вуда на бутылку и обратно, и, усмехнувшись, скрылся в доме. Через пару минут он появился вновь, держа в руке метлу.

Они шли через поле нога в ногу, по очереди бросая друг на друга взгляды, пока они, наконец, не пересеклись. Оливер несмело улыбнулся и тут же совершенно нагло заглянул Маркусу в лицо. Тот отмахнулся, но Вуд не отставал, продолжая пялиться и улыбаться.

– Увянь, – Маркус небольно ткнул его в бок. 

Оливер ткнул в ответ. Завязалась дружеская потасовка. Они повалились на землю, и катались прямо среди колосьев, подминая друг друга под себя и отвешивая несильные удары. 

Скинув с себя тяжелого Маркуса, Оливер вдруг воскликнул:

– Наперегонки до поля! 

Он вскочил с земли и побежал, Флинт, беззлобно ругнувшись, поспешил за ним. По проселочной дороге с метлами в руках бежать было трудновато. Настигая друг друга, они делали подсечки. Парни сильно запыхались от такого бега с препятствиями и бесконечного смеха.

Достигнув квиддичной поляны, Оливер, не сбавляя темпа, вскинул метлу и на бегу ее оседлал. Он взлетел в воздух, а мгновение спустя обнаружил парящего рядом Флинта на своем «Нимбусе». Оливер достал из кармана огневиски. Он вскрыл бутылку и сделал глоток. Стараясь не морщиться от жжения в горле, он показал Маркусу язык. Флинт усмехнулся и атаковал его, легко выбив из рук бутыль, словно квоффл. Он быстро поймал ее и тоже сделал глоток. Обнажив зубы в улыбке, слизеринец пришпорил метлу. Оливер покачал головой и помчался за ним. Так они и летали, отбирая виски друг у друга, пока не прикончили его совсем.

То, как сильно он пьян, Оливер понял, когда они опустились на квиддичную поляну. Ноги держали с трудом. В глазах все плыло, фокусироваться было сложно. Пошатываясь и опираясь на метлы, молодые волшебники протопали к старому дубу. Оказавшись под деревом, они отбросили метлы в сторону и попадали, где стояли.

Лежа на мягкой траве, Оливер смотрел на небо. Оно было сплошь усыпано звездами. Зрелище невероятное. Оливеру казалось, что они двигаются. Он повернул голову вбок и посмотрел на профиль друга. Тот, так же как и он минутой ранее, всматривался в звездный хоровод. Оливер вдруг вспомнил причину ссоры, и нетрезвый мозг не смог удержать мысли в голове.

– Эй, Марк, а ты, правда, не целовался?

– Целовался, – медленно проговорил Флинт. – Только как-то фигово выходило. Считай, и не было ничего.

Оливер приподнялся на локте и заглянул своими мутными глазами ему в лицо. 

– Хочешь, научу?

– Чего?! – воскликнул тот.

– Не хочешь как хочешь, – буркнул Вуд и откатился на прежнее место. 

На пару минут над полем повисло молчание. Слышно было только, как стрекочут сверчки. Дурманящий запах полыни и виски сильно кружили голову.

– Ты серьезно? – вдруг подал голос Маркус.

– Да, – честно ответил Оливер.

– Надо переставать сбрасывать тебя с метлы, ты же вконец ебнулся, – почему-то не очень уверенно сказал Флинт.

– Ну и иди на хрен! – огрызнулся Вуд.

И они вновь окунулись в молчание. В голове шумело от выпитого. Сверчки продолжали напевать свою шелестящую мелодию, под которую медленно кружились звезды.

Вдруг Оливер услышал тихое:

– Хорошо... Давай.

Он оттолкнулся от земли ладонями и сел. Флинт поднялся тоже, его слегка пошатывало. Пару раз сглотнув, Оливер наклонился вперед. Он быстро прижался своими губами к маркусовым и, не отрываясь от них, замер. Виски намекнул, что это мало похоже на поцелуй, и язык Оливера проник в рот друга. 

Целовать Флинта оказалось неожиданно приятно. Губы у него были мягкие и теплые, будто принадлежали какой-нибудь девчонке. Будь Оливер чуточку трезвее, наверняка бы постыдился ощущений. Но алкоголь свое дело знал хорошо. Это, безусловно, он подсказал Оливеру положить руку на затылок Маркуса и притянуть его ближе. 

Вуд действовал осторожно. Он оттягивал его нижнюю губу, проводил языком по неровным зубам и по нёбу. Флинт, поначалу покорно подставляющий рот для исследования, с неожиданным чувством ответил. Его поцелуй вышел более яростным. Их языки натыкались друг на друга, а зубы то и дело перестукивались. Издав приглушенный стон, Маркус обхватил плечо Оливера и прижал к себе. Его немного трясло. Оливер понимал, что это означает, но пьяное сознание эту деталь предпочло опустить. Вуду было слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о том, что он целует своего друга, а того этот процесс возбуждает. 

Наконец, дышать стало нечем, и они отстранились. Они ошалело глядели друг другу в глаза и жадно глотали воздух. Оливер запоздало понял, что его рука все еще лежит на чужом затылке. Он поспешно похлопал ею Флинта по плечу и улыбнулся. 

– Неплохо, – не нашел ничего лучше сказать Вуд.

– Ты все-таки ебнутый, – засмеялся Маркус и откинулся на землю. Он выглядел довольным. 

– Не говори никому, – тихо произнес Оливер.

– Что ты ебнутый? Да и так все знают, – продолжал веселиться Флинт, но заметив тревожный взгляд Вуда, серьезно добавил, – Не скажу.

***

Они дошли до Спелл-Лэйн в молчании. Избегая смотреть друг другу в глаза, пожали руки и разбрелись по домам. Оливер тихо прокрался в комнату, откинул покрывало с кровати и, не снимая кроссовок, рухнул на постель. Проваливаясь в сон, Оливер краем сознания уловил мысль, что Маркус был не прав – он целовался совсем не фигово.


	6. Chapter 6

Голова трещала, свет резал глаза, а во рту, судя по ощущениям, сдохла стайка докси. Оливер попробовал сесть в постели, но тут же скривился от внезапной вспышки боли в висках. Вдобавок ко всему его затошнило. Быстро приняв горизонтальное положение и прижав руку ко рту, он победил неприятные позывы. «Поздравляю тебя, Оливер, с первым настоящим похмельем», произнес внутренний голос, и Вуд снова вырубился.

***

Голова будто раскалывалась на части, как если бы по ней проехались эти огромные маггловские машины с кузовами. Оливер не исключал возможность, что такое вполне могло случиться. На всякий случай он попросил Мими проверить голову на предмет повреждений. Домовиха честно ее обследовала и, не найдя ничего, предложила принести холодной лимонной воды. Опустошив два кувшина живительного напитка, Оливер смог, наконец, подняться с постели. Мими то и дело бросала на него укоризненные взгляды, но отчитывать не пыталась. Хотя парень готов был поклясться, что во время уборки эльфиха бормотала в пол, что молодому хозяину не стоило так надираться. И он с ней мысленно согласился.

Он добрался до ванной комнаты, наполнил раковину ледяной водой и опустил в нее лицо. Стало хорошо. В голове начало проясняться, стали всплывать первые воспоминания. Когда запас кислорода в легких закончился, он вынырнул из воды и уставился в свое отражение. Он что, целовал Флинта?! Словно не желая в это верить, Оливер снова вернул дурную голову обратно в раковину. Он с укором посмотрел на отражение. Оливеру в зеркале было стыдно. Он выглядел растерянным и смущенным. Не желая видеть этого жалкого типа, Оливер выскочил из ванной.

С трудом запихивая в себя омлет, который в любой другой день съел бы за милую душу, Оливер предавался грустным мыслям. Как это произошло? А было ли это на самом деле? Не могло же ему это присниться? Когда ему вообще снилось, что он целует мужиков? Зарывшись пальцами в волосы, он дернул их как можно больнее и застонал. Мими бросила на него недоуменный взгляд, но ничего не сказала.

Оливер отчетливо помнил, как ему хотелось поцеловать Маркуса. Помнил, как внутри образовался какой-то горячий ком, который норовил заполнить его до краев, и как не хотелось все это прекращать. Маркус... Он был Оливеру почти как брат, но разве братьев целуют? «А друзей целуют, стало быть?» - ехидно заметил внутренний голос. 

Оставалась слабая надежда, что Маркус напился сильнее и не вспомнит о случившемся. Или хотя бы сделает вид, что не помнит. Наверняка, он был пьянее самого Вуда, раз согласился на это! Оливер не выдержит насмешек. Потому что он не такой, это была случайность. Очень пьяная случайность!

Покончив с завтраком, Оливер подорвался к раковине и принялся мыть посуду. Мими была в ужасе. Она пыталась отогнать его от мойки и выхватить сковороду, но Оливер был упрямее. Сейчас он хотел что-то делать, чтобы ненужные мысли не лезли в голову. Сложно было поверить, что еще вчера он не знал, куда себя деть.

– Мими, ради Мерлина! Я хочу сам все вымыть! – наконец, не выдержал он и заорал на эльфиху. Мими надулась и с хлопком исчезла из кухни.

Он тер сковороду и чувствовал себя премерзко. Больше всего он боялся встретиться с Флинтом глазами и увидеть в них отвращение. Оливеру стало страшно, что дружба их вот так и закончится. Из-за глупой пьяной выходки. Маркус должен понимать, что это было именно по-пьяни. Он же сам не был против! Трезвый Флинт его убил бы на месте за такие выкрутасы. Не говоря уже о том, что трезвый Оливер никогда бы ничего подобного и не сделал. Он понял, что если так и будет сидеть дома, то Маркус подумает, что Оливер «такой». Что он все это планировал. И чем дольше он будет торчать дома, тем крепче будет уверенность Флинта. Оливер отбросил намыленную сковороду в раковину и, позабыв даже выключить кран, понесся наверх в свою комнату. Он натянул джинсы, футболку, толстовку и кеды. Схватив свой «Чистомет», он выскочил на улицу. Скорее, пока не передумал.

***

Июльское солнце пекло безжалостно. Оливер успел пожалеть, что так закутался в одежду, но возвращаться домой, чтобы переодеться не рискнул. Ведь он мог передумать и никуда не пойти. А это было бы очень глупо. Постояв на дороге пару минут, Вуд бросил затравленный взгляд на дом Флинтов и пошел в неожиданном для самого себя направлении. Ноги сами понесли его на Корнер-Стрит. 

Он поднялся на аккуратное крылечко пожилой четы Бакли и решительно постучал в дверь. На пороге появилась миссис Бакли.

– Что Вам угодно, молодой человек?

– Э, я пришел к Иоланде, – промямлил Вуд. И быстро добавил, – Здравствуйте.

Женщина прищурилась.

– Ты, случайно, не сын Лорен и Эммета?

– Да, – выдохнул он. – Меня зовут Оливер.

Миссис Бакли кивнула и крикнула в глубину дома:

– Лэнди! К тебе пришел Оливер!

Через минуту в дверях появилась Иоланда, одетая в домашние шорты, футболку и забавные пушистые тапочки в виде зайцев. Миссис Бакли, которая все время ожидания, буравила Вуда недобрым взглядом, казалось, никуда уходить не собиралась.

– Бабушка, – обратилась к ней Иоланда, – тебя дедушка в саду ждет.

Женщина нехотя удалилась.

– Извини, – сказала девушка.

Оливер махнул рукой, давая понять, что поведение бабушки его не расстроило, и тут же выпалил, глотая буквы:

– Ты нхтела ходить с мной кда-нить?

– Что? – Иоланда в изумлении подняла бровь.

– Прости, – он поспешил исправиться, – Ты не хотела бы сходить со мной куда-нибудь? 

Иоланда одарила его своей очаровательной улыбкой.

– Конечно. Как насчет сегодня?

– Сегодня, да, – невпопад сказал Оливер. – У меня сейчас игра. Может быть, после нее? Я зайду.

– Я буду ждать, – ответила девушка.

Оливер не сдержался и улыбнулся в ответ. Он спрыгнул с крыльца и торопливо зашагал в сторону поля. 

***

Идти к ребятам было страшно. Почему-то Оливер думал, что у него на лбу написано, что произошло. Память предательски подкидывала воспоминания о злосчастном вечере. А что если ему снова захочется это сделать? И без алкоголя? Что это будет означать? Оливер отчаянно гнал непрошенные мысли из головы, мечтая подняться в небо в надежде избавиться от тревог.

Набрав воздуха в грудь, он шагнул на поляну. Небеса не упали – никто не тыкал в него пальцем и не улюлюкал. Все было как всегда. Сэм висел на Крише и дул ему в ухо, от чего тот бесился и тыкал другу под ребра. Бейл ржал над ними, отвешивая непристойные шуточки. Хейт с интересом рассматривал «Серебряную стрелу», которую держали в руках Эдди и Кодди. Трэвис, Энди и слизеринец-шестикурсник Джед надевали защиту. Оливер нашел взглядом короткостриженный затылок. Маркус сидел спиной к нему и шнуровал щиток на правой руке. Он выглядел абсолютно безмятежно, будто ничего не случилось. 

– Привет, – поздоровался Оливер сразу со всеми.

Флинт оглянулся и снова вернулся к своему занятию. Нет, определенно, целовать его не хотелось. Почувствовав неловкость, Оливер сел на траву подальше от него. Он стянул через голову толстовку, оставшись в одной футболке, и принялся надевать защиту на руки и ноги. Когда он закончил, остальные уже были готовы к игре. Подхватив метлу, Оливер встал в толпу мальчишек.

– Ну что, делимся на команды! – бодро сказал Бейл.

– Чур, я – капитан! – почти одновременно крикнуло несколько голосов, а в воздух взметнулись руки, сжимающие метлы. 

– Так, я успел раньше! – сообщил Бейл.

– И я, – улыбнулся Сэм и добавил, – решка.

Он выудил из заднего кармана монетку, подбросил в воздух и спустя мгновение разочарованно выдохнул:

– Орел.

Довольный Бейл начал отбор игроков первым.

– Марк.

– Энди.

– Хейт.

– Трэвис.

– Спенсер.

– Джед.

– Эдди.

– Кодди.

Игроки подошли к своим капитанам, на месте остались лишь Оливер и Криш. 

– Вуд с нами, – как бы невзначай бросил Флинт. 

– Эй, вы помирились! – радостно воскликнул Бейл. 

Оливер выдавил из себя улыбку и искоса посмотрел на Маркуса. На мгновение их взгляды встретились, но Маркус снова уткнулся в шнуровку на руке. Видимо, не настолько он был пьян, и все помнит. Оливер задержал взгляд на его губах. Они выглядели слегка припухшими. Или это игра воображения? Он что, смотрит на его губы?! Оливер быстро отвернулся и чуть не врезался в Криша.

– Полегче, приятель, – усмехнулся Криш.

– Извини, – буркнул Вуд.

***

Оливер играл ужасно. Он ронял мячи, плохо блокировал удары и пропускал гол за голом.

– Соберись уже! – орал на него Бейл.

Но это не помогало. Сколько бы Вуд ни пытался сконцентрироваться на игре, взгляд его все время был прикован к Флинту. Это бесило. Причем, не только Оливера, но и Маркуса. Тот нервно поджимал губы, играл желваками и сопел, но ничего не говорил. В каждый удар вкладывал такую силу, что сомнений в том, что он раздражен, не оставалось. Бедный Криш метался между кольцами, пытаясь поймать квоффл. И Криш бы в этот день лидировал по количеству пропущенных мячей, если бы не еще более жалкая игра Вуда. Оливер даже жалел, что они с Маркусом в одной команде. В противном случае, быть может, такие эти удары привели бы его в чувства и заставили нормально играть.

– Берегись! – запоздало услышал Оливер. Он удивленно уставился на приближающийся бладжер и ощутил удар в живот. Совершенно забыв обо всем на свете, он подставился под удар! Оливер слетел с метлы и рухнул на землю, задев по пути шест от кольца. Он взвыл от боли и обхватил гудящую голову.

– Все нормально! – крикнул он, приподнимаясь и усаживаясь на том же месте, где упал. Для убедительности он вскинул вверх руку и помахал ею. 

– Да что с ним сегодня такое?! – возмущенно воскликнул Хейт, со всей силы долбанув по пролетавшему бладжеру. Мяч с визгом улетел за пределы видимости. Ребята все как один уставились на Маркуса. Он обреченно вздохнул и пошел на снижение.

Оливер сидел на траве и прижимал руки к ушибленной голове. Боковым зрением он уловил движение и повернулся. Рядом с ним опустился Флинт. Он смотрел куда-то вдаль, будто Оливера рядом и не было вовсе.

– Как голова? – спросил Маркус.

– Нормально.

Поймав себя на мысли, что снова смотрит на его губы, Оливер резко отвернулся.

– Чего ты шарахаешься?  
Оливер поднял на него несчастный затравленный взгляд.

– Марк, я… Я не хотел. Я тогда выпил лишнего.

– Я знаю, – Маркус, наконец, посмотрел на него. – Я тоже. Забыли, хорошо?

– Хорошо.

Флинт похлопал его по ноге и бодро сказал:

– Вот и отлично! Вставай, идем играть.

Оливер поднялся и взял метлу. Его все еще слегка пошатывало от удара, но он почувствовал себя намного увереннее.

***

После того, как Оливер пришел в себя, команда Бейла быстро разгромила парней Сэма. Несмотря на то, что снитч поймал Кодди, по очкам они уступали. Ребята опустились на землю. Оливер с удовольствием снял мокрую от пота футболку. Идти в ней категорически не хотелось. Он поднял с травы скомканную толстовку и попытался определить, где у нее рукава, а где горловина.

– Какие планы на сегодня? – обратился к нему Сэм, – Мы хотели искупнуться. 

– Без меня. 

– И на кого же ты нас поменял?

Оливер закатил глаза и продолжил выворачивать толстовку. Мерлин, да кто их так шьет?!

– Отстань от него, Сэмми, – вклинился Криш, – Его окрутила эта американская цыпочка.

– Иоланда Бакли, – вставил Энди.

– О, та горячая штучка?! – восхитился Сэм, – Олли, вот ты везучий засранец!

Оливер промолчал. Вопреки всеобщему мнению, что парни любят хвалиться победами, он не хотел, чтобы про Иоланду знали. Это было нечто личное, что не касалось этих болванов. Он украдкой посмотрел на Маркуса. Тот подтрунивать не спешил, но ухмылялся в своей обычной манере, как тогда, когда тыкал пальцем в Энди и Сэнди. И у Оливера отлегло от сердца. Все это была просто пьяная блажь, и теперь он был уверен, что они оба это понимали.

***

– Как тебе Лондон? – спросил Оливер Иоланду.

Они сидели на причале, опираясь руками на деревянные доски и свесив ноги в воду по щиколотки. Рядом с ними валялась их обувь и неизменная сумка Иоланды. Оливер подумал, что это должно быть довольно романтично – провести свидание на месте первой встречи. Девчонки такое любят. 

– Очень красивый и большой. Одного дня на него мало.

– Это верно.

– Ничего, скоро я поеду туда на неделю.

– А потом вернешься?

Она бросила на него виноватый взгляд.

– Я бы хотела, но…

– Ничего не говори, – перебил ее Оливер. Он не хотел слышать того, что она собиралась сказать. Он знал, что скоро Иоланда уедет, но сейчас она была здесь, и только это имело значение.

Она сидела совсем близко. Ее волосы развевались на ветру и щекотали его щеку. От нее пахло легкими сладкими духами. Кажется, так пахли цветы в мамином саду. Оливеру было невероятно легко и спокойно. Он дотронулся до ее руки, о чем мечтал еще несколько дней назад. Он думала, что от прикосновения его ударит разрядом, будто от молнии, но этого не произошло. Только ладонь немного вспотела. 

Иоланда повернулась к нему и улыбнулась, не произнеся ни слова. И Оливер понял, что нужно действовать. Он подался вперед и накрыл губы девушки своими. Они были мягкими, а дыхание – свежим. Целовалась Иоланда хорошо и явно не в первый раз. Она обхватила руками его шею, и Вуд не смог сдержать стон. Он почувствовал, как где-то внутри разливается приятное тепло, почти как накануне. Чтобы не дать себе пуститься в сравнение двух поцелуев, Оливер перехватил инициативу. Иоланда откинула голову назад, позволяя ему вести, и он растворился в поцелуе.

Они отстранились и улыбнулись, глядя друг другу в глаза. Девушка придвинулась еще ближе и положила голову Оливеру на плечо. Он поцеловал ее макушку, вдохнув аромат ее волос. Так они и сидели, перешептываясь о всякой ерунде и периодически целуясь. Оливер, наконец-то, почувствовал умиротворение. Как будто ничего и не было. Как будто.


	7. Chapter 7

– Да, детка! – крикнул Маркус, отправив квоффл точным броском в среднее кольцо. Он задрал низ футболки прямо себе на лицо, раскинул руки и с победным криком сделал круг по полю. Оливеру нравился такой Флинт. Искренне радующийся забитому голу, будто они, как минимум, на межфакультетских соревнованиях. 

Прошло уже больше недели с того злополучного вечера. Как и договорились, они о нем не вспоминали, и все вроде бы стало по-прежнему. Правда, иногда Оливер ловил на себе нечитаемые взгляды Маркуса. Возможно, он и сам порой дольше положенного смотрел на друга. Впрочем, это все не имело никакого значения. Со временем инцидент забудется, а вместе с ним исчезнут эти вороватые подглядывания.

На город опускался вечер, и мальчишки потянулись домой. Оливер, погруженный в свои мысли, почувствовал легкий толчок в спину и обернулся. Это Флинт тыкал в него рукоятью метлы. Оливер фыркнул и оттолкнул древко. Маркус прокрутил «Нимбус» перед собой как пропеллер маггловского самолета. Настроение у него явно было отличное.

– Олли, какие планы на вечер? – спросил он.

– Никаких, – честно признался Вуд. Игра уже закончилась, и было уже слишком поздно, чтобы куда-то приглашать Иоланду. А чем еще заняться в свободное время, Оливер не знал.

– Может к Руни? – предложил Маркус.

– Пошли, – согласился Оливер.

***

На входе в паб висела большая яркая афиша, полностью закрывающая доску с меню. 

– «Голодные змеи» в «Инкубе», – прочел вслух Маркус и присвистнул. 

Он толкнул дверь, и они прошли внутрь. Посетителей уже было довольно много. После трудового дня работяги забегали опрокинуть стаканчик другой. Веселые компании шумели за большими столами, одиночки тихо пили за столами поменьше, а некоторые и вовсе у барной стойки. К ней-то молодые люди и подошли. За стойкой, делая пометки в рабочем блокноте, стоял Руни.

– Какой счет? – спросил он подошедших друзей.

– 170:240, – не без гордости ответил Оливер и тут же полюбопытствовал, – у вас скоро концерт? 

– Ага, – отозвался Руни. – В клубе на Ист-Стрит. Приходите, там будет круто.

– Я приду! – пообещал Оливер и посмотрел на Маркуса.

– Это в Чарльстоне? – спросил тот и, получив от Колтона утвердительный кивок, нахмурился.

– Что, боишься? – усмехнулся Руни.

– Нет, – отрезал Флинт и, подумав, добавил, – я пойду.

– Отлично! – Колтон захлопнул блокнот и деловито спросил, – ну, что будете пить?

– Пиво, – сказал Маркус.

– А ты, Олли?

– И ему пиво, – ответил за друга Флинт.

– Я не наливаю несовершеннолетним, – строго сказал Руни. – Не хватало мне проблем с аврорами.

– Да я и сам не хочу, – вклинился Вуд, – налей мне колы.

Руни наполнил бокалы пивом и колой и, поставив перед ними напитки, скрылся на кухне. Флинт мрачно потягивал пиво. Оливер догадывался, что о чем тот думает, – о Чарльстоне и возможных неприятностях при его посещении.

– Отобьемся, – сказал Оливер.

Маркус покосился на него, но промолчал. Так в тишине они и сидели. Периодически мимо проходил Руни. Один раз он тронул Оливера за плечо и так, чтобы Флинт не видел, изобразил, что играет на гитаре и показал на дверь, ведущую к репетиционной базе. Оливер понял, что перед концертом Руни решил репетировать не только по утрам. Он кивнул. 

Наконец, когда его кружка опустела, Маркус поднялся и обратился к Оливеру:

– Я домой. Ты идешь?

– Нет, я пока тут посижу.

Флинт пожал ему руку и ушел.

***

Оливер вращался на высоком барном стуле. Всякий раз, когда движение замедлялось, он вновь отталкивался ногой, а комната вокруг него превращалась в смазанную картину. Рядом Руни настраивал звук на своей гитаре. Остальные участники группы еще не подошли.

– Не хочешь пригласить свою подругу? – спросил Колтон.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – Оливер затормозил ногой и уставился на друга.

– Сова на хвосте принесла. 

Оливер смущенно улыбнулся и спрыгнул со стула.

– Ее зовут Иоланда.

– Пригласи ее. Я спою пару романтичных баллад, – Руни поиграл бровями, за что Оливер небольно ткнул его в бок. 

Слизеринец заржал. 

– Не хочешь в честь этого с нами выступить? – спросил Руни.

– Что?! Нет!

– А что такого? Девчонки любят музыкантов, а таких вокалистов-красавчиков как ты – особенно, – Руни ему подмигнул.

На мгновение Оливер задумался. Это было очень соблазнительно – показать себя в выгодном свете. Но перспектива стоять на сцене перед толпой незнакомого народа его пугала. Это не матч по квиддичу, где нужно опираться на свои навыки и инстинкты. Тут необходимы харизма, артистичность и Мерлин его знает, что еще. Что-то, что не позволит почувствовать себя идиотом, возомнившим себя суперзвездой.

– Руни, я не буду выступать, – как можно тверже сказал он.

– Ладно, как скажешь, – он похлопал его по плечу, – на репетицию-то останешься?

– Останусь.

– Тогда не просиживай штаны зря, вон, струны поменяй на гитаре Клинта. Он уже вторую неделю ленится это сделать. Звук кошмарный!

– Ты – деспот, – проворчал Оливер, подходя к стойке с бас-гитарой.

– Еще какой! – подхватил вошедший Клинт. – А ты, малыш, даже не думай трогать мою девочку!

Оливер замер на месте и побледнел.

– Расслабься, он говорит про гитару, а не про твою подружку! – захохотал Колтон.

– У Олли появилась подружка? – удивился басист, скидывая на пол рюкзак. – Выходит, ты уже не малыш? Вот время-то летит.

– Заткнись, – насупился Оливер, вновь усаживаясь на барный стул. 

– Не хочешь спеть для нее песню? – осведомился Клинт.

– Нет.

– Ну и молодежь пошла... Никакой романтики, – развел руками музыкант, и Руни согласно закивал.

***

Иоланда увидела Оливера издалека и помахала рукой. Она сидела на бортике фонтана и болтала ногами. Поравнявшись с девушкой, Оливер нежно ее поцеловал и вместо приветствия шепнул в губы:

– Лэнди.

– Ты зовешь меня как моя бабушка, – хихикнула Иоланда.

– А как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя называл? – спросил парень, заглядывая ей в глаза.

– Ммм, даже не знаю, – томно сказала она и обвила руками его шею, – Может, Энди?

– У меня есть друг Энди, – усмехнулся Оливер, устраивая руки на ее талии. – Может, Лидди? Йолли? Диддли?

– Нет-нет, это ужасно! – засмеялась Иоланда. – Какое же у меня кошмарное имя! 

– Это не так, – Оливер ее поцеловал. – Значит, ты разрешишь называть тебя Лэнди?

Девушка развела руки в стороны.

– Похоже, у меня просто нет выбора.

– Итак, Лэнди, – он сделал акцент на имени, – я хочу пригласить тебя на концерт.  
Иоланда игриво изогнула бровь.

– Это свидание? 

– Это свидание, – согласно кивнул Оливер.

– А что за концерт?

– Помнишь Руни? Мы познакомились на его дне рождения.

– Парень с татуировками?

– Да, он самый. Его группа в воскресенье выступает в клубе «Инкуб». 

– И что же они играют?

– Ну, рок, – Оливер был несведущ в музыкальных стилях. После неудачной часовой лекции с историческими справками, «змеи» отчаялись что-либо ему объяснить. «У тебя в голове одна теория квиддича и схемы игр в качестве картинок», - пробурчал тогда Тео.

– Я не люблю рок, но я хотела бы сходить с тобой в клуб, – произнесла Иоланда.

– Это ответ «да» или..?

– Да, Оливер, – улыбнулась девушка. – Или мне называть тебя Олли, как твои друзья?

Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы она звала его, как друзья. 

– Зови меня Оливер, – сказал он и снова ее поцеловал.

***

Воскресным вечером Оливер стоял у дома четы Бакли уже больше получаса, но Иоланда появляться не спешила. Он знал, что девушкам свойственно опаздывать на свидания. Что они там по десять раз наряды меняют и прочее, но всему есть предел! Сколько можно собираться?! Недовольно сопя, Оливер взбежал на крыльцо и забарабанил в дверь.

Спустя несколько мгновений на пороге появилась миссис Бакли.

– Да? – не очень приветливо спросила она. Оливер уже давно уяснил, что не нравится этой пожилой даме.

– Я пришел за Иоландой. Мы идем на концерт, – и, опомнившись, он добавил, – здравствуйте.

Женщина прищурилась.

– А ты ничего не напутал? 

Вуд недоуменно уставился на нее. 

– Почему напутал?

– Лэнди уехала в Лондон.

– Как в Лондон? – опешил Оливер. – А как же...

– Она говорила про концерт, но не про то, что он сегодня. 

Парень решительно ничего не понимал. Причем здесь Лондон?

– Что? Как же так...

– Она вернется только послезавтра.

Увидев его расстроенное лицо, пожилая дама неожиданно мягко сказала:

– Она вечно все путает.

Оливер попытался изобразить улыбку, что, впрочем, ему не удалось. Он почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Как-то внезапно ему некуда стало девать руки. Еще этот дурацкий букет... Посмотрев на пухлые белые цветы, которые продавщица называла георгинами, он протянул букет миссис Бакли и, попрощавшись, быстро ушел.

***

«Инкуб» был самым обычным клубом. Бар, столики вдоль стен и на втором ярусе. Сцена и большой танцпол перед ней. Вместо света разноцветные прожектора. И повсюду огромное количество людей. 

– Привет, Олли, – он обернулся и увидел Эшли. Он держал за руку Саманту. И Оливер в который раз подивился, как они друг другу подходят. Он с завистью посмотрел на их сплетение пальцы.

– Привет, – поздоровался он с ними.

– Чего такой угрюмый?

Оливер неопределенно махнул рукой. Ему совсем не хотелось делиться переживаниями. Даже с Эшем.

– Ну, где твоя куколка? – на плечи опустилась рука Клинта.

Эшли смотрел на них с любопытством.

– Она не смогла, – соврал Оливер.

– Отшила? Не переживай, это случалось с лучшими из нас, – Клинт сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.

– Никто меня не отшивал! – воскликнул Оливер.

– Ну-ну... – подхватил неизвестно откуда взявшийся Лиам, с прижавшейся к нему Линдой.

Мерлин, они все сговорились что ли?! Вуд бы не удивился, узнав, что они дружной толпой прятались в кустах на протяжении всего диалога с миссис Бакли. Раздраженный Оливер вырвался из рук Клинта и тут же врезался в подошедшего Маркуса. Две открытые пивные бутылки в его руках опасно качнулись и немного пенного напитка выплеснулось Оливеру на футболку. Он возмущенно засопел.

– Эй, ты чего психуешь? – поинтересовался Флинт и протянул ему одну из бутылок. – Выпей и расслабься.

Оливер схватил пиво, пробубнив слова благодарности. Он встал за спину Флинта, чтобы не видеть остальных. 

– Что тут вообще происходит? – поинтересовался Флинт у друзей.

– Ничего, у Олли просто плохой день, – весело откликнулся Эшли. 

Маркус посмотрел за плечо и спросил уже Оливера:

– Все нормально?

– Да, – ответил тот, делая глоток.

Настроение было паршивое, а друзья своими шутками совершенно не помогали. К сожалению, они только укрепили его мысли, что Иоланда неслучайно перепутала дату концерта. Зачем она вообще уехала в Лондон сейчас, ведь до конца июля еще несколько недель?! Он подцепил ногтем блестящую этикетку, на которой был изображен бородатый старик с бараном под мышкой, и проделал бороздку, отделяя барана. 

К ним подбежала взволнованная Джессика. Она была по-рокерски хороша со своими густо подведенными глазами и затянутая в кожаные штаны. 

– Клинт! Где тебя Салазар носит?! Срочно в гримерку! – закричала она на басиста. 

– Я уже отстроился, имею право с ребятами потусить, – вскинулся Клинт, но девушка схватила его за рукав и силой потащила к сцене. Посмеиваясь, ребята смотрели, как хрупкая Джесс запихивает продолжающего возмущаться Клинта за кулисы.

Спустя четверть часа музыканты вышли на сцену в сопровождении ведущего. Ведущий, явно любимец местной публики, получил свою порцию оваций и поднес к увешанным пирсингом губам микрофон:

– Хэй, детки! Поприветствуем наших сегодняшних гостей. Руни Колтон и его «Голодные змеи»!  
По залу прошлись легкие волны аплодисментов и ободряющих криков. Джейкоб сел за барабаны и пару раз прокрутил между пальцев палочки. Клинт встал по левую сторону сцены, а Тео – по правую. Сегодня он играл на синтезаторе. По центру с электрогитарой в руках стоял Руни. 

– Привет, «Инкуб»! – сказал он утробным голосом, от которого несколько девчонок завизжало, а в паре мест раздались хлопки в ладоши, – Готовы зажигать?

Зал одобрительно загудел. Руни криво улыбнулся и приставил ладонь к уху:

– Я вас не слышу!

Публике явно нравилось это заигрывание, потому что визгов прибавилось, а аплодисменты стали громче. Довольный Руни положил руку на гриф. Джейкоб отстучал старт, и музыканты одновременно вступили. 

Оливер смотрел на сцену с восхищением и некоторой завистью. Ведь и он мог стоять там сегодня вместе с ними. Он бездумно подпевал и стучал ногой в ритм. Это была одна из его любимых песен группы. Кажется, Руни ее сочинил еще в прошлом году для Джессики. В ней пелось о чокнутой собачке Джесс, которая любит помидоры и боится кошек. Энергичная веселая песня идеально подходила для начала программы.

Прошло полчаса, пиво кончилось, а Руни начал петь обещанную романтичную балладу, от которой Оливеру не было никакого проку, ведь он был один. Он старался не думать об Иоланде. Но это было не так-то просто сделать, когда вокруг покачивались парочки из стороны в сторону в своем нелепом танце.

– Пока тихо, схожу за пивом. Тебе взять? – прозвучало над ухом. Оливер повернул голову и столкнулся взглядом с Маркусом. Тот еще раз повторил вопрос:

– Пиво взять?

Вуд кивнул, и слизеринец отправился в бар. «Змеи» сыграли уже две песни, а Флинта все не было. Желая узнать, куда запропастился друг, Оливер направился на поиски. Не без труда протискиваясь между танцующими, он добрался до бара. И застыл на месте. Рядом со стойкой стоял Маркус, сжимающий в объятиях неизвестную девушку. Они целовались. Девушка на секунду отстранилась, что-то прошептала на ухо, отчего Маркус довольно улыбнулся. Она взяла его за руку и повела в сторону туалета.

Почему-то вдруг стало очень противно. Все вокруг: люди, прожекторы, даже музыка Руни. И особенно Маркус. Оливер почувствовал, что его мутит. В клубе вмиг стало слишком душно. Оливер сам не заметил, как ноги понесли его к выходу. Оказавшись на улице, он жадно вдохнул свежий воздух. Из клуба приглушенно доносилась песня про полеты над Колном. Тошнота медленно отступала, но возвращаться внутрь решительно не хотелось. Потоптавшись на месте, Оливер решил, что этот вечер изначально был испорчен и пока он не стал еще хуже, лучше уйти. Бросив прощальный взгляд на двери «Инкуба», он пошел домой один.

***

Оливер шел, засунув руки в карманы. Проезжающие мимо автомобили светили фарами в его спину, отчего на рядом стоящих домах появлялась его тень. Тень стремительно перемещалась в сторону и исчезала, чтобы появиться вместе со следующей машиной.

В поздний час улица была не очень оживленной. В воскресенье не так много людей выходило из дома. Большинство все же предпочитало лечь пораньше, чтобы выспаться перед трудовой неделей. А не обремененная работой и учебой молодежь отрывалась в клубах.

– Сигаретки не найдется? – вдруг обратились к нему. Он остановился и повернулся на голос. 

Рядом стояло трое парней в балахонах и широких штанах.

– Не курю, – ответил Оливер как можно спокойнее и собрался продолжить движение, как один из ребят преградил ему дорогу.

– Ну-ка, постой. Смотрите, кто к нам пожаловал!

Оливер напрягся – он узнал их.

– Майк! Да это же один из тех уродов, что напали на нас месяц назад!

– Точно, Бен! А где же твой дружок? – оскалился тот, кого назвали Майк.

– Или ты такой крутой, что ходишь один по ночам? – подхватил Бен. – Ты типа Чак Норрис?

Оливер не знал, кто такой Чак Норрис. Но он понял, что просто так ему уйти не дадут. Он подобрался. Главное, не пропустить первый удар.

– Чего ты молчишь, сученыш? Или сдрейфил? – обратился к Вуду третий, чьего имени он не знал. 

– Я жду нормального вопроса, – сказал Оливер, а сам подумал: «Ну, сейчас начнется».

– Ты смотри, вопроса он ждет, – усмехнулся Майк. – А этого, небось, не ждешь?

Майк занес руку для удара, но Оливер ловко увернулся и отскочил в сторону. Но позади него возник Бен и с силой толкнул вперед. Вуд вновь оказался перед Майком. Через мгновение гриффиндорец почувствовал, как в живот врезался кулак, и глухо охнул от внезапной боли. Но не отступил.

Оливер замахнулся и попал Майку в челюсть. Он хотел тут же сделать новый выпад, но его схватили за локти две пары рук и рванули назад. Вуд с трудом удержался на ногах. Он дернул руки, но попытки вырваться были тщетны – его держали крепко. Майк, обнажив зубы в подобии улыбки, подошел ближе и внимательно посмотрел на Оливера. 

– Точно не Чак Норрис.

Он хмыкнул и врезал Вуду кулаком по челюсти. Голова Оливера мотнулась вбок. Почувствовав во рту вкус собственной крови, он повернул лицо и плюнул на Майка. Парень с отвращением стер со щеки слюну с красными сгустками и яростно воскликнул:

– Ах ты сука! 

Он со всей силы саданул Оливеру по носу, отчего из глаз невольно брызнули слезы. Парни заржали, а Майк снова ударил в живот. Тошнота вернулась. От следующего удара внутренности скрутило, и Вуда вырвало. Те двое, что держали его, брезгливо оттолкнули, и он, по инерции сделав пару шагов, упал прямо на асфальт. 

Не успел Оливер отдышаться, как все трое набросились на него и принялись бить. Он сжался в комок, прикрывая голову и живот. Парни окружили его и стали яростно отвешивать удары по спине, плечам, локтям, ногам, шее, голове, иногда попадая под ребра. Вуд потерялся в болевых ощущениях – было больно везде. Теперь главной задачей было остаться в сознании. Ему начало казаться, что все это будет длиться вечно.

Он даже не заметил, когда удары прекратились.

– Он живой?

Кто-то поддел кроссовком его висок и дернул лицо наверх. Оливер безучастно посмотрел на одного из своих мучителей и моргнул.

– Живой.

Майк наклонился и плюнул ему в лицо.

– Еще раз появишься здесь – убью.

Оливер лежал и краем глаза видел, как три фигуры сворачивают за угол. В глазах все поплыло, и он провалился в темноту.


	8. Chapter 8

Лицо щипало от крови и слез. Ужасно болели грудь и живот, хотя Оливер старался их защитить от града ударов. Видимо, плохо, старался. Периодически в голове звенело, в глазах темнело, а в ушах начинало шуметь. Вуд словно был под каким-то гадким заклятием. Он то опускался на асфальт и полз в направлении Честерфилда, то, собравшись силами, поднимался и шел, держась за стены зданий, ограды и фонарные столбы. Оливер потерял счет времени, но продолжал двигаться. Хотелось позвать на помощь, но в горле будто образовался ком. Сколько прошло времени с момента, как он отрубился, а потом очнулся? Пять минут, час, два? Он не знал. По пути ему не встретилось ни единой души. Может, все уже давно спали? Хотя он мог их просто не заметить своим затуманенным взглядом, а случайные прохожие просто не захотели возиться с избитым подростком. Все эти нехитрые мысли помогали удержаться в сознании. 

Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем он достиг цели. Перед ним возникла автобусная остановка. Та самая, на которую всего полтора месяца назад он сошел вместе с Маркусом. А в нескольких футах от нее здание почты. Из последних сил Оливер доковылял до этого неприметного, но такого бесценного сейчас строения с табличкой «Почтовое отделение района Честерфильд», украшенной изображением совы. Преодолев ступеньки, ведущие к входу, он прислонился к двери и несколько раз прошептал «Алохомора». С пятой попытки дверь открылась. Все-таки не зря Перси мучил его практикой по беспалочковой магии. Жаль, что Оливер не освоил заклинания посложнее. Хотя на территории магглов ими все равно нельзя было бы воспользоваться. Держась за стену, молодой человек прошел внутрь. К счастью, камин был прямо в вестибюле. Идти Вуд уже не мог, поэтому он опустился на пол и подполз к камину. Не без труда дотянувшись до полки, он зацепил чашку с летучим порохом и рухнул вместе с ней в топку. 

– Спелл-Лэйн 59, – прошептал Оливер, и его окружило зеленое пламя.

Он вывалился из камина в гостиной, и его сразу же вырвало прямо на дорогой ковер, который мама заказывала по каталогу. 

– Оливер! Это ты? – он почти сразу услышал голос отца и последующий топот ног.

Его коснулись теплые руки мамы, и он услышал ее плач.

– Олли! Сынок, что с тобой?

– Упал, – еле шевеля губами, произнес он.

– На чьи-то кулаки?! Эммет, вызывай колдомедиков!

Отец скрылся в камине, а мать посадила Оливера на диван и принялась рассматривать лицо. Он старался не морщиться от боли.

– Ты подрался? Признайся, это опять твой Флинт?!

– Нет, это магглы. Я был один, без Марка, – он старательно выговаривал слова, а глаза снова защипало.

– Какой ужас! – она вновь прижала ладонь ко рту. – Какой ужас...

Спустя четверть часа из камина показались отец с незнакомым мужчиной в белой мантии и с чемоданчиком в руках. Поздоровавшись, он тут же присел рядом с Оливером.

– Так, что у нас тут? – он начал осмотр. – Нос сломан. Угум-с. Зубы на месте. Повезло. Перелом двух ребер, разрывов нет. Тошнит?

– Да, – с трудом выдавил Оливер.

– Головокружение?

– Да.

– Так, сотрясение...

В течение следующих двадцати минут целитель приводил Оливера в порядок. Он вправил ему нос и нанес заживляющие мази на раны и синяки. Затем колдомедик выставил на стол два бутылька с «Костеростом» и зельем от сотрясений. Оба они были хорошо знакомы Оливеру. 

– Синяки полностью сойдут через пару дней, а ночь потерпите, – деловито сообщил мужчина. – Пить «Костерост» доводилось? 

Оливер ухмыльнулся:

– Я играю в квиддич, сами как думаете?

– Тут нечем гордится, юноша, – строго сказал целитель. – Раз пили, то знаете, что ночью вам придется не сладко. 

Оливер скривился. Что верно, то верно. Эти зелья и на вкус-то были отвратительными, а «Костерост» еще и болью в каждой косточке отдавал на протяжении шести часов. 

– С утра при необходимости примите препараты повторно. Зелье от сотрясений допить в обязательном порядке. Что ж, всего доброго! – попрощался целитель с семейством Вудов и скрылся в камине.

Мама, все это время сидевшая рядом и то и дело хватавшая сына за запястье, осторожно спросила:

– Милый, нам стоит вызвать авроров?

– Нет, мам! – твердо ответил Оливер.

– Как знаешь, сынок, – она нежно погладила его руку. – А теперь тебе пора в постель. 

***

Следующим утром Оливер придирчиво рассматривал свое отражение. Из зеркала на него смотрел необычайно бледный парень с синяками вокруг глаз, на скулах, переносице и с затянувшейся, но все еще большой раной на губе. 

– Грустная панда, не иначе, – проворчал Оливер.

Кажется, те гады все же умудрились попасть по лицу, несмотря на все его попытки этого избежать. По крайней мере, ссадины на пальцах были впечатляющие. 

Оливер выстроил перед собой в кривую линию склянки с лекарствами. Он взял банку с заживляющей мазью и, морщась от неприятного жжения, нанес на все свои ранения. Втирая другую мазь в кожу под глазами, он отметил, что приходившему целителю до мадам Помфри далеко как до Луны. После ее снадобий синяков бы наутро уж точно не осталось. Впрочем, без какого-либо лечения он и вовсе бы сегодня не поднялся. Он аккуратно ощупал ребра и, убедившись, что они больше не болят, убрал «Костерост» с глаз долой. Оставалось зелье от сотрясений. Он выдохнул и залпом опустошил пузырек. Подавив рвотный позыв, он отправил пустую тару в мусорную корзину. 

Закончив лечебные процедуры, Оливер вернулся в постель, намереваясь провести в ней весь день. Об Иоланде как-то не вспоминалось. В голове засел неприятный голос Майка и смех его дружков, а еще периодически всплывала сцена в баре и собственная странная реакция на нее. И почему его так взбесил тот факт, что Маркус подцепил девушку? Наверно, все дело было в том, что еще недавно друг даже целоваться не умел, а теперь зажимает девчонок в туалете клуба. Хотя, почему это должно раздражать именно Оливера, сам он понять так и не смог. Он пару раз перевернулся с боку на бок, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, как вдруг раздался звон дверного колокольчика. Парень устало застонал – наверно, это Маркус. В последнее время он часто заходил за ним домой, и они вместе шли на поле играть. Видеть его не было никакого желания. Вуд подумал, что если не открыть, то сосед уйдет. Ну, вдруг его дома нет, может же такое быть? Как видно, для Флинта такой вероятности не существовало. Он продолжал дергать за шнурок звонка и для верности пару раз саданул по двери. Вуд не выдержал и спустился.

Набрав в грудь воздуха для храбрости, Оливер открыл дверь. Флинт стоял при полном параде с метлой в руке.

– Куда ты вчера проп... – начал с порога он и осекся, увидев лицо Оливера. 

Флинт нахмурился и медленно опустил метлу.

– Что за хрень, Вуд?

Оливер не ответил, но Маркус и так все понял.

– Сколько?

– Трое.

Флинт плотно сжал челюсть, и Вуд услышал до боли знакомый скрежет зубов.

– Оставь это, Марк.

Но друг был тверд.

– Нет, надо поставить их на место. Никто не смеет поднимать на нас руки. Тем более какие-то ебучие магглы! 

– Только без магии!

– Много чести! – Маркус зловеще улыбнулся. – Ладно, я соберу всех. Будь дома, мы зайдем вечером.

И он, закинув метлу на плечо, бодро зашагал прочь от дома Вудов. Ну, конечно, что может быть лучше для слизеринца, чем драка! Хоть бы радость скрывал получше, а то едва ли не вприпрыжку убежал. Оливер закрыл дверь и снова застонал. Не хватало ему еще одной потасовки. Ну почему его сосед не Перси Уизли? Небось, сидит целое лето и мирно книжки читает, ни во что не ввязывается. 

Мечтая о соседстве с семейством Уизли, он дошел до своей спальни. Плюсов было полно. Про спокойного Перси как-то сразу забылось. Ведь там были шалопаи-близнецы, которые прекрасно отбивали бладжеры. Кажется, младшие дети, Рон и Джинни, тоже играли. Он вспомнил, что в «Норе» иногда гостит Гарри, так что можно было бы тренировать ловца. Оливер совсем размечтался, представив, как ни с того ни с сего приедет легендарный Чарли и покажет им пару крутых финтов. Семеро – это уже целая команда! А по вечерам все дружно будут уплетать вкусную стряпню миссис Уизли, которая никогда не выпускает человека голодным из-за стола. Под пряный чай и ягодные пироги мистер Уизли расскажет кучу интересных историй про непутевых магглов, а потом, быть может, покажет прикольные штуковины, которые мастерит в гараже. С гаража мысли Оливера переключились на сад, полный наглых гномов, которые в отличие от честерфильдских умеют петь песни. А еще Джордж говорил, что у них на чердаке живет упырь, завывающий в ночи... Вспоминая все, что знал про семью Уизли, Оливер не заметил как заснул. 

***

Оливеру снились улыбчивые конопатые лица, когда раздался стук в окно. Он открыл глаза и довольно быстро определил источник шума – в стекло бился снитч. Небо за окном тускнело, на город опускались сумерки. Оливер распахнул створку и выглянул во двор. Внизу стояли Эшли и Маркус. Эш поманил снитч палочкой, и мячик приземлился в его ладонь. Маркус махнул рукой, призывая спуститься. Оливер огляделся и неподалеку заметил группу ребят. Они все были в толстовках, застегнутых до горла, хотя на улице было довольно тепло. 

Оливер нырнул обратно в комнату. Он посмотрел на часы и прислушался к шуму в доме. Родители уже вернулись и, вероятно, успели заглянуть к нему с проверкой, пока он дремал. Если вести себя тихо и аккуратно, то они и дальше будут уверены, что он спит. Оливер наспех натянул джинсы и кеды. Подумав, извлек из глубины шкафа старую темно-синюю толстовку с почти полностью стершейся эмблемой «Пэддлмор Юнайтед» на груди. Бита нашлась под кроватью. И когда успела туда закатиться? Он вернулся к окну и, воровато оглядываясь на дверь в комнату, сбросил биту вниз. Ее ловко поймал Эшли и нетерпеливо зажестикулировал. Оливер выставил ладони, призывая к терпению. Он перекинул одну ногу через подоконник, зацепился руками за выступ над рамой и поставил вторую ногу на трубу, что шла вдоль стены. Как можно более бесшумно, он стал спускаться по трубе, как обычно это делал Флинт. Оказавшись на земле, он пожал друзьям руки. Эш протянул ему биту, которую Оливер тут же заткнул за пояс и застегнул молнию до горла. Они быстро выбежали со двора и присоединились к остальным.

Ребята переминалась с ноги на ногу. Пожимая им руки, Оливер с каким-то облегчением распознавал лица. Тео, Клинт, Джейкоб, Криш, Сэм, Энди, Бейл, Хейт, Трэвис, Джед, Спенсер и еще четверо мальчишек лет четырнадцати-пятнадцати, чьих имен он к стыду своему не помнил, т.к. не пересекался на поле. Над ними горой возвышались Руни и Лиам. Руни потрепал Оливера по плечу и мотнул головой, словно отдавая команду следовать за ним. И алчущие обычной маггловской драки молодые волшебники двинулись вверх по Спелл-Лэйн, чтобы покинуть Честерфилд.

– Как мы их найдем? – спросил Оливер на ходу у Маркуса.

– Нам и не придется, – ответил тот. – Они нас ждут.

«Добром все это не кончится», – подумал Оливер, но делать было нечего. В Колчестере всегда так: бей или будешь битым. 

***

Они миновали здание почты и завернули на широкую улицу Чарльстона. Пройдя несколько кварталов, ребята скрылись в одном из проулков. Они шли, пока не уперлись в площадку, огороженную сеткой. На противоположных сторонах площадки были прибиты кольца. Вероятно, здесь играли в какую-нибудь спортивную игру с мячом. Прожекторы не горели, поэтому весь свет дарил один единственный фонарь с улицы. На площадке стояла группа парней. Несмотря на скудное освещение, Оливер без труда узнал среди них вчерашнюю троицу. Он немного обеспокоенно отметил, что их больше. Возможно, на пять-семь человек. Руни, Лиам и Маркус возглавляли шествие, как самые опасные на вид. Честерфильдцы прошли на площадку и встали своей группкой напротив местных. 

– Кто из вас Майк? – спросил Колтон. 

– Допустим, я – вышел вперед Майк. – Чем обязан?

– Сам знаешь, чем. Вчера ты и еще двое ушлепков избили нашего парня.

– Которого?

Руни мотнул головой в сторону Оливера. Майк внимательно на него посмотрел.

– Он, конечно, похож, но это не тот парень, – он осклабился, – Тот был в мясо. 

Руни сделал шаг вперед и угрожающе навис над ним.

– Если я говорю, что это он, значит, это он.

У Майка, казалось, полностью отсутствовал инстинкт самосохранения. Он задрал голову и нагло улыбнулся. 

– Что-то он больно хорошо выглядит, – он снова бросил взгляд на Оливера и спросил, – Волшебство или косметика, петушок?

Честерфильдцы все, словно по команде, засунули руки под толстовки и извлекли квиддичные биты. Майк сделал полшага назад и заржал.

– Вы поглядите, у них биты, – он прищурился, чтобы рассмотреть. – Блять, они от крикета что ли? 

– Да, опасные ребята, – фыркнул Бен, а за ним загоготала и остальная шпана.

Маркус скрипнул зубами.

– Руни, да чего ты с ними базаришь? – и Флинт со всей дури врезал битой Майку по роже. 

Чарльстонцы взглядами проследили, как их главарь рухнул на асфальт, и бросились на пришельцев с кулаками. 

На этот раз силы были почти равны. Оружие в руках и друзья, дерущиеся рядом, придавали уверенность. Оливер заехал битой по занесенному над ним кулаку. Его обладатель выругался, согнулся от боли и тут же попытался боднуть его в живот. Оливер отскочил, и парень пролетел мимо. Он запутался в ногах и повалился на асфальт. Вуд пнул его в живот и стукнул битой по затылку. Развернулся и получил удар в челюсть от другого чарльстонца. Резкая боль прошибла насквозь, заставляя зажмуриться. Почему-то второго удара не последовало. Оливер удивленно открыл глаза и увидел, как его обидчика колотит Маркус. Вдруг сзади на Флинта набросился еще один, и сбил его с ног. Слизеринец упал на асфальт, придавленный тяжелым телом. Рыкнув, Оливер запустил в парня битой, и сбил его со спины друга. Вуд пару раз пнул гаденыша ногой по ребрам, но тот изловчился, ухватил Оливера за лодыжку и уронил рядом с собой. Они сцепились и, подминая друг друга под себя, принялись отвешивать удары. 

Вокруг царил хаос. То тут, то там парни яростно сбивали друг друга с ног, пинали, молотили кулаками и битами, целясь в лицо, грудь, пах, громко матерились и кричали от боли и злости. 

Внезапно раздался пронзительный вой сирен, и кто-то громко крикнул:

– Копы! Бежим!

И все бросились врассыпную. 

***

Оливер бежал вслед за Руни и едва не врезался в его спину, когда тот резко затормозил. Друг выглядел взволнованным. Вуд посмотрел вперед и понял причину: они попали в тупик. Он обернулся и обнаружил, что с ними бежали только Маркус, Тео, Лиам, Хейт, Трэвис и рыжий мальчишка, один из тех неизвестных Оливеру. 

– Где остальные?! – он собрался вернуться, но Тео крепко ухватил его за рукав и оттолкнул назад. 

– Они побежали в другую сторону, – объяснил он, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони кровь с губы.

– Мерлин, нас могут схватить, – Маркус пнул стену ближайшего дома. – Нужно отсюда выбираться! 

– Аппарируем! – скомандовал Руни и обратился к старшим. – Хватайте мелких! 

Он притянул к себе рыжего, Лиам взял за плечо Трэвиса, а Тео схватил за руку Хейта. Младший Кристенсен уже собрался было исчезнуть, как вдруг заметил растерянное лицо Вуда:

– Олли, ты чего застыл? Аппарируй!

– Я еще не умею аппари...

Оливер не успел договорить, когда сзади его обхватили крепкие руки, и вокруг все завертелось. В следующее мгновение он почувствовал удар лицом о землю и тяжесть чужого тела на своей спине. Оливер приподнял голову и увидел, что очутился на площадке для квиддича. Прямо в траве рядом со старым дубом. Спине стало легче, когда с нее скатился Флинт.

– Марк? Какого...? Ты не должен уметь аппарировать! – он вскочил на ноги.

– Но я умею, – просто ответил Маркус, поднимаясь следом.

– А если бы нас расщепило?! – Вуд толкнул его в грудь, отчего Флинт покачнулся, но устоял. 

Он нахмурил брови и мрачно произнес:

– Не стоит благодарности.

– И зачем так далеко уносить? – продолжал возмущаться Оливер.

– Не за что, Вуд! – повысил голос Маркус.

Оливер тяжело дышал, оглядываясь по сторонам. В его душе смешалась целая гамма эмоций к другу: от обиды до раздражения. Своими действиями Маркус его откровенно бесил. Вуд едва поборол в себе желание еще раз его ударить.

– Знаешь, я твою неблагодарную задницу спасать больше не буду, – в конце концов проговорил слизеринец.

– В эту драку ты меня сам и затащил! – закричал на него Оливер и тихо добавил, – А из предыдущей не спас.

У Маркуса вытянулось лицо, но Вуд не дал ему ничего возразить:

– Где остальные?

Флинт зло сплюнул на траву и развернулся, чтобы покинуть поле. 

– Идем искать, – бросил он через плечо. 

Они помчались в сторону Честерфилда, не сказав друг другу более ни слова.

***

Оливер и Маркус бежали вверх по Спелл-Лэйн, заворачивая в переулки и возвращаясь на главную улицу, пытаясь найти друзей. Наконец, они увидели в свете фонарей два знакомых силуэта.

– Криш, Сэм, это вы? – крикнул им Флинт.

– Блять, а кто ж еще?! – воскликнул один из парней и заржал. 

Маркус подбежал к ним и остановился, переводя дух. Криш похлопал его по плечу.

– Думали, ноги не унесем, – сказал он и прокашлялся.

– А где остальные? – спросил подоспевший Оливер.

– Не знаем.

– А вы как сюда попали-то? 

– Эш и Джейкоб перенесли. Они отправились за оставшимися. 

– Пиздец, – Маркус снова сплюнул.

– Как нам их теперь найти? – Оливер взлохматил волосы и оглянулся по сторонам.

– Подождем здесь, – предложил Криш.

– А вас кто перенес? – поинтересовался Сэм.

– Я, – отозвался Флинт.

– Все время забываю, что ты уже проходил аппарацию, – ухмыльнулся Криш. 

Оливер негодующе засопел, но от комментариев воздержался. Пройти предмет и сдать по нему экзамен – разные вещи. 

Вдруг раздались хлопки, и перед ними, немного покачиваясь, возникли Эшли и Джейкоб, держащие за руки двух мальчишек из тех, чьих имен Оливер не помнил. 

– О, нас уже больше, – жизнерадостно заявил Эш, отпуская своего спутника. 

– Нет времени на это, – пробурчал Джейкоб, и они снова исчезли вдвоем.

Мальчишки облегченно выдохнули, но уходить не спешили. Оливеру стало неловко, что он не знает, как их зовут. Эшли и Джейкоб появились вновь, принеся с собой на этот раз Джеда и Спенсера. Джейкоб сел на корточки, чтобы отдышаться. Несколько перелетов подряд да еще и после доброй драки его измотали. Эш выглядел не лучше, он обеспокоенно огляделся и обратился к Вуду:

– Олли, где мой брат?

– Он был с нами, – тут же отозвался Оливер. – А еще Руни, Лиам, Хейт и Трэвис. Они собирались аппарировать.

Эшли эти сведения явно обрадовали, потому что он улыбнулся и сказал:

– В таком случае я знаю, где их искать. В «Пьяном змее»!

И он оказался прав. Когда они подошли к пабу, то увидели, что в окнах вопреки обыкновению в это время суток горит свет. Внутри нашлись все пропавшие ребята, в том числе Клинт с Бейлом, Энди и четвертым неизвестным Оливеру мальчишкой. В синяках, ссадинах и кровоподтеках, но все они были здесь. Компания издала ликующие вопли, радуясь, что им всем удалось удрать от маггловской полиции, которая ни за что не попадет в Честерфилд.


	9. Chapter 9

Мать была в ярости. Намереваясь незаметно проскользнуть в свою комнату, Оливер очень удивился, обнаружив родителей в гостиной. Отец смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, а мать выдала гневную речь, из которой Оливер узнал, что после того, как его избили, ему полагалось какое-то время сидеть дома, читать книги, готовиться к экзаменам и вообще быть послушным, если и вовсе не образцовым сыном. Мама совершенно не ожидала, что Оливер тут же сорвется куда-то в компании своих друзей и вернется посреди ночи с новой партией синяков. 

В общем, Оливер попал под домашний арест. В целях собственной безопасности, как уточнила мама. Он был в некотором роде даже рад этому, так как не хотел видеться с Марком. Причем он не понимал, почему злился на друга. Но стоило вспомнить тот вечер, как по телу пробегала волна бессильной ярости, а в груди начинало болеть. Оливер проверял – синяков там не было, ребра тоже давно срослись. А раз он сам не мог понять причины, то и вываливать свои недовольства на Флинта было бы глупо. Кажется, впервые Вуд был рад сидеть дома. Арест продлился всего неделю, к концу которой на столе Оливера возвышалась гора бумажек, исчерканных схемами. Честно говоря, он даже представить себе не мог, что будет с ними делать. Вряд ли сборная Гриффиндора придет в восторг от такого количества комбинаций, хотя им и не помешало бы их попробовать. В конце концов, на кону Кубок школы, который они уже давно заслужили, просто не получили. 

И он не был бы Оливером Вудом, если бы тайком по ночам не выбирался покружить на метле над окраиной. Нужно было лишь успеть вернуться к рассвету. За завтраком он старательно изображал раскаивающегося сына. Мешки под глазами от бессонных ночей в этом очень помогали. Отсыпался Оливер днем, а Мими его не только не будила, но и не сдавала родителям. Эльфиха была слишком привязана к молодому хозяину, как и любая нянька. Их несогласованные действия возымели вскоре результат, и мама оттаяла. Все же невозможно долго злиться на своего ребенка. Окрыленный свободой Оливер поспешил наверстывать упущенное летнее время. 

К сожалению, Маркуса избегать не удавалось. Оливер и не сильно пытался, потому что тот и сам не горел желанием общаться. Вероятно, ему тоже было неприятно вспоминать тот вечер. Они играли в одной команде, жали руки при встрече и даже перебрасывались фразами в общих разговорах, но все это было данью вежливости, но никак не проявлением дружбы. Этот холодный мир грозил продержаться вплоть до сентября. Остальные к ним не лезли, ибо нет занятия неблагодарней, чем попытка примирить двух друзей. В конце концов, играть в квиддич это никому не мешало, а что еще может иметь значение.

Оливеру казалось, что будь рядом Иоланда, размолвку с Флинтом ему было бы переносить легче. Но девушка так и не объявилась. Он пару раз заходил к ее бабушке, но миссис Бакли всякий раз отрицательно качала головой. Поэтому Вуд решил больше не таскаться на треклятое белое крылечко. Тяжелых камней на душе и без того хватало. 

***

Руни был очень рад снова видеть Оливера на репетициях. Пока его не было, группа не сидела сложа руки. Их репертуар пополнился новой композицией. Она была довольно тяжелой на вкус Оливера, но он знал, что поклонникам «змей» песня придется по душе. 

– Нам бы тебя на бэк-вокал, – мечтательно произнес Клинт. – Драйвовее было бы.

Джейкоб и Тео согласно закивали, а Вуд лишь развел руками.

– Я же все равно на сцену не выйду.

Клинт сморщил нос и уткнулся в свою гитару. Он придумывал партию к еще одной свеженькой песне. Руни слушал, качая головой в такт и одобрительно улыбаясь. Наконец, он оторвался от Джексона и перевел взгляд на Оливера.

– Я сыграю еще одну песню, только она пока без слов.

Оливер согласно кивнул, а Руни обратился к басисту:

– А ты давай подстраивайся под меня. И раз, два, три.

Он заиграл бойкую мелодию. И после проигрыша, вклинился Клинт. Их партии в некоторых местах были очень похожи, что добавляло еще больше выразительности.

– Круто, – сказал Оливер, когда Руни положил ладонь на струны, заглушая их звук. 

– Рад, что тебе нравится, – сказал довольный Колтон. – У меня для тебя задание.

– Какое? – насторожился Оливер.

– Напиши к ней текст.

Руни, Клинт, Джейкоб и Тео смотрели на него такими глазами, что Оливер впервые понял, почему группа называется «Голодные змеи».

– Что? – опешил он. – Я никогда не делал этого, ты же знаешь.

– Почему бы тебе не попробовать? – спросил Тео.

– Я не смогу.

– Сможешь, – уверенно произнес Руни. – Я придумал вокальную партию, так что от тебя потребуются только слова. 

Оливер все еще был полон сомнений. 

– Но ты же сам всегда пишешь.

– Что ж, настала пора делегировать полномочия, малыш. Послушай еще раз.

Он заиграл снова и на этот раз спел, используя «ла-ла-ла» и «на-на-на» вместо слов. Чем дольше Оливер слушал, тем больше песня ему нравилась. Он почувствовал приятное предвкушение от предстоящего занятия, ведь он никогда еще ничего не придумывал для группы. 

***

– Принеси с кухни тарелки, милый, – сказала мама.

Сама она накрывала на стол, аккуратно раскладывая приборы и бокалы. Оливер вернулся с тремя тарелками в тот момент, когда отец открыл бутылку вина и поднес ее к носу. Шумно втянув аромат из горлышка, он удовлетворенно разлил напиток по двум фужерам.

– А мне? – брякнул Оливер, на что отец усмехнулся и покачал головой. 

Вдруг раздался звон дверного колокольчика, и Оливер пошел открывать дверь. На пороге стоял Эшли. 

– Привет, Эш! Ты чего здесь?

– За тобой пришел, Олли.

– Отлично, сейчас метлу захвачу.

– Тихо-тихо, – выставил вперед ладони Кристенсен. – Метлу, конечно, взять тоже можешь. Но, главное, не забудь плавки и полотенце.

– Значит, сегодня? – обрадовался Оливер и получил утвердительный кивок.

Одна из официанток «Пьяного змея» неожиданно уволилась, и у Руни заметно прибавилось работы. Всю неделю устающий от дополнительной нагрузки он мечтал выбраться на пляжную вечеринку. 

– Хочу человеческую пятницу, я ж не домовик какой-то, чтобы без отдыха пахать, – заявил Колтон на днях, утомленно подпирая кассовый аппарат.

Идея собраться большой шумной компанией была воспринята с энтузиазмом. Что может быть лучше для молодых организмов на летних каникулах, чем пляж, алкоголь, созерцание оголенных тел девочек? По крайней мере, именно так говорили Бейл и Криш. Энди смотрел на них свысока, потому что в отличие от них у него уже имелась подруга, и все эти уловки одиноких парней, чтобы поглазеть на девчонок в купальниках и даже ненароком их полапать, ему уже были не нужны. 

Очевидно, Руни все же удалось найти время в своем графике, и теперь ребята активно собирались на берег Колна. Но Оливер сомневался, что мать разрешит ему присоединиться к друзьям.

– Я не уверен, что мама согласится, – сказал он Эшу. – Ты же знаешь, что после того случая она не очень мне доверяет.

Друг ободряюще потрепал его по плечу и произнес:

– Именно поэтому я здесь.

Кристенсен прошел мимо него в дом и направился прямо в гостиную. Оливер засеменил следом. 

Мама как раз выкладывала на тарелки пасту. Увидев гостя, она удивленно вскинула брови.

– Эшли? Вот так сюрприз.

– Здравствуйте, миссис Вуд, – расплылся в своей фирменной улыбке Эш. – Мистер Вуд, – он пожал руку отцу Оливера.

– Ты уже ужинал? Может, присоединишься к нам? – предложила мама.

– Спасибо большое, но я уже поел. Я хотел бы взять Оливера с собой на реку. 

– Что? – родители переглянулись.

– Да, мы с ребятами хотим искупаться, пока вода не успела зацвести, – спокойно объяснил Эшли.

– Ох, я даже не знаю, – мама явно колебалась. – Эммет?

– Вы будете только купаться? – уточнил отец.

– Не только. Мы еще хотим посидеть у костра. Ну, знаете, с гитарами, – он снова обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Оливер не знал, что такого было в его улыбке, но окружающие от нее таяли. Отец не был исключением. Он задумчиво почесал подбородок, словно, что-то вспоминая.

– Вечер у костра… А это неплохая идея.

– Вы же не покинете Честерфильд? – настороженно спросила мама.

Эшли отрицательно покачал головой и серьезно сказал:

– Я беру полную ответственность за сохранность Олли. И могу Вас уверить, что он ни ногой не ступит за пределы Честерфильда.

Вот как он это делает?! Оливер восхищенно таращился на эффект, произведенный словами Эшли. Родители заулыбались и принялись вспоминать пляжные посиделки во время собственной юности. Пока Оливер поднимался наверх переодеться, Лорен завернула им с собой гору бутербродов и даже нашла в холодильнике пару бутылок тыквенного сока. 

– Ты, правда, собрался меня пасти? – насмешливо спросил Оливер, пропуская друга вперед себя за порог.

– Размечтался, – подмигнул ему Эш. – Ты, конечно, ничего, но до Саманты тебе далеко.

Оливер картинно надул губы и, получив щелбан по носу, засмеялся.

***

Весь день стояла жара, но к вечеру на смену дневной духоте пришла приятная свежесть. Компания расположилась на излюбленной местными жителями стоянке для пикников. На популярность этого места указывало наличие кострища и притащенных коряг. Побросав рюкзаки и стянув одежду, ребята радостно забежали в реку. И хоть солнце уже приближалось к линии горизонта, Колн все еще хранил накопленное за день тепло. 

Оливер задержал дыхание и нырнул с головой. Он выставил перед собой руку и открыл глаза. С берега вода казалась синей, но сейчас было видно, что она серовато-зеленая. Оливер поводил пальцами, рассекая толщу воды. В легких стало напряженно, и парень вынырнул. Он провел ладонью по лицу, сбивая ручейки, льющиеся с волос. В футе от него вынырнул Маркус. Он хлопнул по поверхности ладонью, и Оливера окатило брызгами. Сморгнув капли с ресниц, Вуд одарил приятеля хмурым взглядом. Флинт снова обдал его водой, явно стараясь привлечь внимание. Оливер увидел на его лице широкую улыбку, но очередная порция брызг отбила охоту на нее ответить. Вуд, показательно его проигнорировав, отплыл подальше. Маркус сжал зубы и со злостью ударил кулаком и без того растревоженную гладь воды. Он развернулся и направился к Клинту и Джейкобу, которые в кои-то веки бросали мяч. Правда, они играли в вышибалы. От влаги кожаный квоффл размок и стал еще тяжелее, чем обычно. И тот несчастный, в кого он врезался, громко выл от боли. 

Оливер плавал в свое удовольствие и старался не смотреть в сторону Маркуса. Доплыв до дальнего буйка, он повис на этом огромном поплавке и посмотрел на друзей. Флинта среди них не было. Прищурившись, Оливер отыскал его на берегу. Парень уже успел переодеться и теперь, сидя на большой коряге, колдовал над костром. Вечерний ветерок неприятно пробежал по мокрой коже, и Вуд поежился. Он оттолкнулся от буйка и поплыл к своей компании.

Стоило ему остановиться, чтобы перевести дыхание, как рядом с плеч Руни плюхнулась Джессика. Руни засмеялся и тут же был опрокинут навзничь вынырнувшей девушкой. Линда, видимо, из солидарности с подругой запрыгнула на Лиама, и они вместе скрылись под водой. Оливер отплыл от активных парочек подальше. Он решил присоединиться к Энди, но он вместе с Сэнди начал вытворять те же маневры, что и Руни с Джесс. Вуд оглянулся и увидел Эшли с Самантой. Они целовались так страстно, что Оливер покраснел и поскорее отвернулся. Смотреть на такого Эшли было неловко. Рядом хохотнул Тео, которого смутить подобным было сложно. Он поднял брызги и окатил водой брата, а заодно и Оливера. 

Отойдя подальше от Кристенсенов, Оливер подумал поплавать с Кришем и Бейлом наперегонки. Но после его небольшого путешествия до буйка и обратно мышцы начали побаливать, и он от идеи отказался. В опасные вышибалы желания играть тоже не было. Вода и воздух начали остывать, и Оливер почувствовал, что замерзает. Он посмотрел на одиноко сидящего Флинта и тяжело вздохнул. Оказаться с ним наедине не хотелось. Оливер тянул время и ждал остальных, но компания продолжала плескаться как ни в чем не бывало. Наконец, когда его зубы начали перестукиваться от холода, Вуд плюнул на все и направился к берегу. 

Маркус молча смотрел, как Оливер вытирается полотенцем. Этот взгляд неожиданно смутил. Оливер поспешно надел футболку и, подхватив джинсы и кеды, скрылся в кустах. Мокрые плавки он повесил на сук и натянул джинсы на голое тело. Было не очень комфортно, но, по крайней мере, сухо и тепло. Он вышел из кустов и уселся рядом с костром. Пламя грело, но не достаточно сильно. Пожалуй, не стоило так долго торчать в воде. 

– У тебя губы синие, – подал голос Маркус.

Оливер повел плечами, словно это могло засчитаться за ответ.

– Замерз? – спросил Флинт, потянувшись к своему рюкзаку.

– Нет, – соврал Оливер. Ему все еще не хотелось общаться. 

Флинт тем временем устроил у себя на коленях рюкзак и с сомнением посмотрел на Вуда. Оливеру под этим взглядом стало совсем неуютно. К холоду прибавился дискомфорт от пристального наблюдения. Ежась от неприятных ощущений, Оливер был вынужден капитулировать. 

– Замерз, – признался он, с трудом шевеля губами. – У тебя есть, что надеть?

Флинт довольно улыбнулся и выудил из рюкзака свитер. Слизеринский форменный свитер для квиддича! 

– Ты шутишь? – недоуменно спросил Вуд.

– Нет, – ответил Маркус, совершенно не скрывая веселой ухмылки.

– Я не надену, – запротестовал Оливер.

– Мерзни, – Маркус скомкал злополучный свитер и засунул его обратно в рюкзак.

Оливер с тоской наблюдал, как он застегивает молнию. Такое желанное тепло скрылось за этим нехитрым маггловским замком. 

– Зачем ты его вообще с собой носишь? – спросил он.

– Мало ли. Вдруг холодно будет, – развел руками Маркус и снова усмехнулся.

– Надень его сам, а мне дай толстовку, – попробовал договориться Оливер.

– На фиг!

Поняв, что он совсем озяб, Оливер решил сдаться. Он протянул руку, и Флинт, снова дернув собачку молнии, извлек и передал ему зеленый джерси с серебряной полосой поперек груди. 

– Ну вот, хоть на человека похож стал, – произнес Маркус, когда Оливер оделся.

Свитер был не такой колючий, как его собственный. Хотя шею терла фирменная этикетка. На своем Оливер ее отрезал к мерлиновой бабушке после первой же тренировки. Странно, что Маркусу она совсем не мешала. Наверно, у слизеринцев кожа толще. Привычно почесав кожу под рукавами, он поправил манжеты. Главное, тепло, а на расцветку плевать.

Они сидели, не говоря друг другу ни слова, и слушали веселый гул друзей на реке. Спустя время голоса стали приближаться, компания в полном составе вывалила на берег.

– Брр, холодрыга, – проворчал Клинт, копаясь в куче из своей одежды.

– Ого! Олли, решил сменить факультет? – усмехнулся Руни, протягивая Джессике в махровое полотенце.

Джесс обернулась к нему и захихикала.

– Тебе идет зеленый, – сказала она.

Вместо ответа Вуд закатил глаза, покорно вытерпев еще несколько смешков от товарищей.

Когда, наконец, все переоделись и расселись у костра греться, Руни скомандовал достать припасы. Вскоре над пляжем стал разноситься аппетитный аромат поджаренных сосисок и зефира. Ребята дружно скрестили горлышки пивных бутылок и выпили за чудесный вечер.   
Вечер мог быть более чудесным, если бы не появились комары. Оливер в который раз порадовался, что ему удалось раздобыть свитер, защищавший теперь не только от холода, но и от укусов. Клинт прихлопнул на шее очередного кровопийцу и уныло изрек: 

– Какой смысл быть волшебником, если никто не догадался придумать заклинание от комаров?

– Попробуй заавадить, – весело предложил Тео.

– И провести незабываемое лето в Азкабане? Нет уж, подумаешь, почешусь пару деньков.

Клинт посмотрел на костер и пересел на то место, куда шел дым.

– Тут они до меня не доберутся, – объяснил он и тут же закашлял. 

– Ну что, знает кто-нибудь страшилки? – спросила Джессика и остальные девчонки подобрались на месте, жадно выискивая глазами будущего рассказчика. И почему девушки так любят страшные истории? 

– Про всадника без головы, – тут же откликнулся Криш.

– Всадник? – недоверчиво спросила Джесс. – И как же он определял, куда ехать, если у него не было головы?

– Так головы не было у него, а не у коня! В общем, дело было так. Жил-был на свете очень крутой рыцарь. Он славился силой и жестокостью. Все вокруг его боялись, а при упоминании его имени шептали молитвы.

– Я сейчас умру от страха, – ехидно произнес Энди, поудобнее перехватывая Сэнди за талию.

– Не перебивай, – буркнул Криш и продолжил. – Так вот. Этот крутой рыцарь погиб на войне. Тело привезли в его родную деревню, но жители воспротивились захоронению. Тогда священник предложил отрезать голову и похоронить отдельно от тела.

– Пока меня пугает только священник, – тихо сказал Маркус, но рассказчик предпочел сделать вид, что не услышал.

– Так и сделали. А спустя год в деревне стали умирать люди. Все тела находили обезглавленными, а на теле отчетливо были видны следы от копыт. Напуганные жители раскопали могилу рыцаря, но костей там не обнаружили. Тогда они откопали его череп и отнесли в церковь. Священник читал над ним молитвы три дня и три ночи, и после этого нападения прекратились. Говорят, что этот череп все еще хранится в какой-то старой маггловской церквушке. И если череп вынести за ее пределы, всадник без головы снова вернется и начнет убивать. 

Криш старался как можно драматичнее закончить свой рассказ, но судя по скептическим выражениям на лицах друзей, ему это не очень удалось.

– Ну и причем здесь лошадь? – недовольно спросила Джессика, явно не удовлетворенная рассказом.

– Как причем? – удивился Криш. – Он же рыцарем был. Какой же рыцарь без коня?

Компания засмеялась.

– Это самая тупая история из всех, что я слышал, – заявил Маркус.

Криш скрестил руки на груди и выжидательно на него уставился.

– Ты знаешь получше?

– Знаю, – ответил Флинт и зевнул, – но не собираюсь рассказывать.

– Ничего ты не знаешь! – насупился парень, на что Маркус лишь пожал плечами.

Тут вклинился Бейл.

– Криш, да серьезно, ты этим своим нафталиновым всадником будешь детей пугать. Учись, – он прочистил горло и заговорил на тембр ниже. – Эту историю рассказал мне мой дед. Она произошла в Глостершире еще в 30-ые. Дед был еще совсем мальчишкой. Как-то раз он вместе со своим другом Робби гулял у озера. Оно было такое же большое, как у Хогвартса. Только внутри обитало нечто пострашнее гигантского кальмара. Дед и его друг играли на берегу в плюй-камни и неожиданно услышали лошадиное ржание. Они обернулись и увидели прекрасного белоснежного коня с серебристой гривой и ярко-голубыми глазами. Он стоял смирно, поэтому мальчишки его не испугались. Робби попросил деда подсадить его и запрыгнул коню на спину, а дед стал гладить животное по шее. В какой-то момент он захотел убрать руку, но почему-то не смог ее оторвать от лошадиной шеи. В ужасе дед уставился в голубые глаза и увидел, как они начали блекнуть. Шкура же почернела и стала какой-то вязкой, и руку стремительно засасывало внутрь. Он услышал испуганный крик Робби и подняв голову завопил сам. Ноги и руки друга так же затягивало под кожу страшного существа. Свободной рукой дед пытался вытащить то свою кисть, то ногу Робби, но у него ничего не выходило. Конь тем временем помчался к озеру. Он нырнул в воду вместе с мальчиками. Дед был уверен, что умрет, если не в пасти этого чудовища, то от воды в легких точно. Он все еще отчаянно пытался освободить Робби и себя, как вдруг его запястье пронзила резкая боль и вода вокруг окрасилась в красный. Конь повернул к нему морду и посмотрел своими жуткими белыми глазами. Дед оцепенел и не шевелясь наблюдал, как зверь скрывается в темной глубине вместе с его другом на спине. Поняв, что он свободен и вот-вот утонет, дед вынырнул и как можно скорее выбрался из озера. Отбежав подальше от берега он рухнул на траву и, прижимая к груди окровавленную левую руку без кисти, зарыдал. Робби так и не нашли. Взрослые сказали, что его увез демон келпи. А деду немыслимо повезло отделаться лишь рукой. С тех пор он не любит лошадей и озера. Собственно, поэтому он и живет в городе, а не деревне.

Ребята потрясенно молчали и бросали напряженные взгляды в сторону реки. Не зная, верить в историю или нет, никто не брался комментировать. Многие лично знали дедушку Бейла и не могли себе представить, чтобы он сочинил такое ради забавы. К тому же у него действительно был протез на левой руке. 

Повисшую тишину разбил звонкий смех Клинта. 

– К Салазару ваши детские сказки! Вы еще зайчиху-шутиху вспомните, – сказал он. 

– Это не сказка! Это на самом деле было! – вскинулся Бейл.

– Так, – перебил их Руни. – Предлагаю заканчивать с «жутким детским фольклором» и переходить, наконец, к песням.

С этими словами он достал из-за спины гитару и начал играть.

Личный репертуар Руни не ограничивался песнями его группы. Он с удовольствием играл известные хиты как магических, так и маггловских групп, отдавая предпочтение панк-року. Джейкоб и Тео соорудили из пустых пивных банок и мелких камешков маракасы и с удовольствием подыгрывали. Несмотря на то, что друзья как могли подпевали, вскоре Руни все же устал.

– Так, мне надо передохнуть. Хотите песен, сами их и пойте, – он обвел взглядом присутствующих. – Есть желающие?

Желающих не было. 

– Давай ты, красавчик! – Руни повернулся к Оливеру.

– Э, нет, – отмахнулся Вуд.

– Не ломайся, Олли, мы же знаем, что ты поешь как вейла! – хохотнул Лиам.

Ребята засмеялись, а Маркус посмотрел с живым интересом.

– Давай-давай, ту песню. Ла-ла, ла-ла, ла-лааа, ла-ла, ла-ла, ла-лааа... – напел Руни.  
Оливер понял, о какой песне идет речь. Руни сочинил ее год назад и заставил Оливера исполнить. Именно после этого Колтон затащил его к «Голодным змеям», сказав, что грех такой талант зарывать в землю. Сама же песня будоражила в душе Оливера какие-то неведомые чувства. Он ее очень любил и с удовольствием пел на репетициях. Наверно, он перебрал с выпивкой, но вдруг услышал свой собственный голос:

– Ладно.

Руни заиграл, а Оливер, не отрывая взгляда от огня, запел.

Сегодня ночью мы пьем за юность, 

Я не хочу терять того, что имел мальчишкой.

Мое сердце все еще разбито, и любовь теперь – подвиг,

Столь же обычный, как холодный день в Лос-Анджелесе.

Порой наедине с собой 

Я пытаюсь понять, 

что за заклятие отделяет меня от правды.

Любовь ранит,

Но иногда это хорошая боль,

Она заставляет чувствовать, что я жив.

Любовь поет,

С ней забываешь о плохом.

Сжальтесь и осудите меня за то, что

Мне не выжить без любви.

 

К своему удивлению, Оливер обнаружил, что совсем не стеснялся петь. Правда, его смущал репертуар. Ведь это была слишком личная для него песня. Он обводил глазами компанию. Влюбленные спелись в объятиях и периодически нежно друг друга целовали. Остальные же ребята углубились в мысли, очевидно, вспоминая свои сердечные переживания. Маркус смотрел в костер и пару раз улыбнулся куда-то в пламя. Интересно, о ком он думал в этот момент. Не о той ли девушке из клуба? 

Я скован и обесчещен, стою нагим перед судом.

Должен ли я обличить того человека?

Я лишь хочу правды, потому мы пьем этой ночью за юность.

Я никогда не потеряю того, что имел мальчишкой.

И порой наедине с собой 

Я пытаюсь понять, 

что за заклятие отделяет меня от правды.

Любовь ранит,

Но иногда это хорошая боль,

Она заставляет чувствовать, что я жив.

Любовь поет,

С ней забываешь о плохом.

Сжальтесь и осудите меня за то, что

Мне не выжить без любви.

Любовь ранит,

Но мне не выжить без любви.**

 

Музыка прекратилась, воцарилась тишина, слышен был только плеск воды о кромку берега.

– Не сложится с квиддичем, пойдешь ко мне на подпевку, – засмеялся Руни. И тут же бодро воскликнул, – ну, что приуныли? 

Руни ударил по струнам и над пляжем раздался веселый мотив, в который вмиг вплелся его приятный низкий голос.

***

После полуночи прошло несколько часов, когда утомленные песнопениями и алкоголем ребята начали зевать. Собрав вещи и затушив костер, они выдвинулись домой одной большой шумной толпой. Оливера слегка шатало от выпитого, и он немного отстал от друзей. Он разглядывал звезды на небе, размышляя о странной истории про дедушку Бейла, и не заметил, как на кого-то наткнулся. Это был Маркус, и теперь они были вынуждены идти рядом.

– Вот откуда ты все знаешь про музыкальные инструменты, – подал голос друг.

– Ну да.

– И давно ты в группе?

– Да я и не в группе толком, – Оливер взлохматил свои волосы. – Просто, иногда прихожу на репетиции.

– Ты этим летом какой-то неправильный Вуд, – засунув руки в карманы, сказал Флинт.

Оливер чувствуя, что краснеет, сказал вполне очевидную вещь:

– Так ведь оно же последнее такое.

Маркус не ответил. Они молча дошли до Спелл-Лэйн, слушая веселые разговоры остальных. Когда они остановились у особняка Флинтов, Оливер стянул свитер и вернул владельцу.

– Маме не понравится, – объяснил он свое действие.

Маркус невесело усмехнулся и медленно смял шерстяную ткань. Он протянул руку, и Оливер, ни секунды не мешкая, пожал ее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * История про келпи сперта из серии рисунков Эммы Уикли http://porceliandoll.deviantart.com/gallery/25937237/Kelpie  
> Келпи - в шотландской низшей мифологии водяной дух, который обращается в белого, "потерявшегося" коня который заставляет сесть на себя, а потом рвётся в воду и съедает добычу.  
> ** Мой корявый перевод песни Love hurts группы Incubus.


	10. Chapter 10

– Не может быть! – воскликнула мама и поднесла ладонь ко рту. 

Она не отрывала взгляда от первой полосы «Пророка» и перечитала напугавшую ее новость еще раз. Папа склонился над ней. Нет, пальцы, как она, он не кусал, даже не побледнел, но на лбу пролегла морщина, означающая, что новости и впрямь ужасные.

– Что случилось? – не выдержал Оливер.

Мама подняла на него испуганные глаза.

– Сириус Блэк сбежал из Азкабана.

– А разве оттуда можно сбежать? – удивился Оливер.

– Раньше это никому не удавалось, – рассеянно сказала мама, все еще рассматривая колдографию беглеца. Казалось она не в силах оторваться от газеты. 

– А он кто? Преступник?

– Пожиратель смерти, – объяснил отец, забирая газету у жены. – Было мнение, что Блэк – приближенный Сам-знаешь-кого. 

Оливер потупил взгляд и продолжил есть овсянку, хотя есть ему уже расхотелось. Имя было как-будто знакомо, но с Пожирателями оно никак не вязалось. Начертив в каше несколько кругов, он вспомнил. Сириус Блэк был охотником команды Гриффиндор лет 20 назад. Надо же. Гриффиндорец, игрок в квиддич. Оливер почему-то думал, что спортсмены не страдают подобной ерундой. Ведь спорт вырабатывает пресловутые эндорфины счастья или как там было написано в одном из маггловских журналов, что в поезде читал Маркус. Разве счастливый человек примкнет к темному магу? Да и что еще нужно, если ты можешь забивать квоффл? От мысли, что некогда отличный игрок скатился до убийцы, а теперь еще и сбежал из тюрьмы и бродит где-то рядом, аппетит пропал окончательно. Оливер отложил ложку. 

– Оливер, – вдруг обратилась к нему мама. 

И он понял, что ничего хорошего сейчас не услышит. Обычно она звала его Олли, милый, дорогой, сынок. «Оливера» же она оставляла для серьезных случаев. Он затаил дыхание.

– Тебе не стоит выходить на поле, пока его не поймают, – сказала она.

– Что? Но, мама! – воскликнул Оливер.

– Это для твоей же безопасности, сынок, – строго сказал отец.

– Это ненадолго, – не очень уверенно добавила мама и отложила, наконец, злополучную газету.

Настроение было испорчено. Сначала домашний арест, теперь вот это. Паршивое выходило лето.

– На улицу-то можно выходить? – понуро спросил Оливер.

– Конечно, – улыбнулась мама.

***

К удивлению Оливера, не ему одному было запрещено уходить на поле. Остальным ребятам так же было разрешено гулять лишь в пределах Честерфилда, избегая окраин. Для пущей безопасности родители ввели комендантский час. Возвращаться домой теперь было нужно еще до темноты, а желательно, к приходу родителей с работы. Передвигаться группами и избегать темных переулков. Оливера это приводило в недоумение. Ведь в «Пророке» было написано, что Блэк убил кого-то на площади при скоплении народа. Что помешает ему повторить это в Честерфилде? Толпа по большей части безоружных мальчишек уж точно не является сложной мишенью для матерого Пожирателя. Сам Оливер был уверен, что делать тут преступнику нечего, но наказ родителей выполнял. Не хватало ему еще одного домашнего ареста. Он надеялся, что скоро Блэка поймают, и все вернется на круги своя.

А пока они с Маркусом торчали у Эшли в магазине. Теперь это была едва ли не единственная возможность пообщаться с ним, потому что все свое свободное время тот проводил с Самантой. Оливер сидел на сундуке, который считал уже своим личным местом в этом магазине, и листал очередной каталог. Маркус копался в ящике с запчастями, скорее бездумно, нежели с какой-то целью. А Эшли снова корпел над своими досками и схемами. Он был до ужаса сосредоточен, и постоянно сверялся с бумагами и шептал заклинания. 

– Кажется, то самое, – пробормотал он себе под нос.

Оливер, которого уже давно раздирало любопытство, не выдержал:

– Что ты все время мастеришь?

– Да так, – ответил Эш, не отрываясь от дела. – Пробую себя в чем-то новом.

Оливер раздраженно выдохнул. Вот так всегда, очередной уклон от ответа.

– Как вам новости? – спросил Эшли между прочим, пристраивая какую-то деталь к большой доске.

– Мне они в последнее время не сильно нравятся, – пробурчал Вуд, и Флинт что-то согласно промычал из своего угла.

– Да я не про Блэка же, а про Чемпионат, – объяснил Эшли.

Оливер и Маркус встрепенулись и вмиг оторвались от своих дел.

– Уже известна дата? – спросил Оливер и нервно облизал губы.

– Вы, серьезно, не читали? – усмехнулся Эш. – Ну, вы даете!

– Эш, хорош уже, – сказал Маркус.

Эшли присоединил деталь к доске и ответил:

– Двадцать второго августа следующего года, в Ирландии.

– Ирландия! – Маркус издал радостный клич и вскинул руку вверх.

– Август, – тихо пробормотал Оливер. 

Он задумался, получится ли у него выбраться на Чемпионат после отборочных соревнований. Если его возьмут в команду, у него, вероятнее всего, будет плотный график тренировок. Нарушать его нельзя, Вуд это знал отлично. Но ведь это же Чемпионат мира! Он проходит всего лишь раз в четыре года, не может же тренер отказать в поездке туда? Оливер уже успел невзлюбить будущего тренера за излишнюю строгость, когда его мысли прервал голос Маркуса:

– Интересно, наши пройдут?

– Если не сменят вратаря, то шансы есть, – сказал Эш.

– Ирландцы сильнее, – категорично заявил Оливер. – И американцы в своей лиге хорошие результаты показывают.

– А болгары? Ты видел, что творит Крам? Финт Вронского! 

Все трое притихли, вспоминая колдографии из спортивных журналов, где Крам проделывал свой знаменитый маневр. 

– Было бы здорово всем вместе туда поехать, – мечтательно произнес Эшли. – С палатками, гитарами.

– За наших болеть будем, – поддержал идею Оливер. – Или за ирландцев, смотря, кто пройдет.

– А как же Саманта? – вдруг спросил Маркус.

– А что Саманта? Она тоже поедет, – подмигнул Эш. 

– У вас так серьезно, что ты берешь ее на квиддич? – удивился Флинт.

– Ребенок ты еще, Марк.

Эшли снисходительно улыбнулся и вновь склонился над своей работой. Маркус, задетый замечанием, оторвался от ящика и подошел к столу. Он перевернул доску и провел вдоль нее ладонью. 

– Так что это будет?

Эш аккуратно отвел его руку от своего творения.

– Флай-борд. Наподобие маггловских скейтов, только летающий.

– Ого, круто! – выдохнул Маркус.

Оливер тоже подтянулся к ним и с интересом рассмотрел борд. Это была длинная гладкая доска с несколькими плавниками. 

– Она, правда, летает? – спросил он.

– Недолго, но я над этим работаю, – Эш критически осмотрел свою работу. – Еще со скоростями надо что-то придумать.

– Это ведь очень высокий уровень магии! – восхитился Оливер.

Эшли сложил руки на груди и самодовольно улыбнулся.

– Ну, так я не зря на Рэйвенкло учился.

– Дашь полетать? – спросил Маркус.

– Дам, но позже. Сейчас это может быть опасно.

– Чур, я первый! – сказал Флинт и поймал негодующий взгляд от Вуда.

– Да запросто, первый и расшибешься на нем, – засмеялся Эшли. – Я планирую к следующему лету запатентовать. Как раз под Чемпионат неплохо бы наладить производство. 

– На этом можно неплохо подняться, – согласился Флинт.

Они еще какое-то время молча наблюдали, как Эшли колдует над флай-бордом. Оливер был поражен тем, что Эш оказался настолько устремленным человеком. Его спортивная карьера рухнула, а он все равно не сдался и делал что-то очень сложное и интересное. Оливер с ужасом понял, что у него-то нет запасного плана на случай неудачи. И такого внутреннего стержня, как у Эша тоже нет.

– Мерлин, как же я завидую твоим мозгам! – немного грустно пробормотал он. – А я только на метле летать умею.

– И то не особо, – вклинился ухмыляющийся Маркус, за что тут же получил тычок в ребро.

– Не парься, Олли, – подбодрил его Эш. – Будем надеяться, тебе только полеты и пригодятся.

***

Мяч ударился о статую в фонтане, отрикошетил и устремился прямо в окно на третьем этаже. После звона бьющегося стекла над площадью раздались гневные вопли миссис Перкенс.

– Извините! – едва сдерживая смех, крикнул Бейл и приземлился.

– Это невыносимо, – простонал Криш, спрятав лицо в ладонях. – В который раз уже?

– В пятый? – предположил Оливер.

– В шестой? – выдвинул свою версию Спенсер.

– Кажется, в восьмой, – подсчитал на пальцах Кодди.

Мальчишки один за другим опустились на площадь. Они встали, задрав головы и слушали, как миссис Перкенс костерит их на чем свет стоит. Наконец, поток ругательств иссяк, и она сбросила мяч. Он глухо ударился о щебенку и укатился дальше по улице. А женщина достала из кармана халата палочку и с помощью «репаро» восстановила стекло.

– Мог бы и сам починить, – сказал Бейл Флинту. 

Тот недобро покосился на приятеля.

– Ей полезно, – презрительно ответил Маркус. – А то вопит, как маггла, будто заклинаний не знает. 

Он достал палочку из заднего кармана и произнес:

– Акцио, квоффл.

Квоффл поднялся в воздух и подлетел к Флинту. Криш с завистью заметил, что некоторые разленились, получив разрешение колдовать вне школы. Маркус его слова проигнорировал. Перекинув мяч из руки в руку, он оскалился и сказал:

– Предлагаю вернуться на поле. 

– Ты с ума сошел? Нас прибьют, – сказал Бейл.

– Да кто узнает? Они все на работе! – отозвался Флинт.

– А как же Сириус Блэк? – спросил Оливер.

– Сдались мы ему!

– А почему бы и не сдались?! – повысил голос Криш. – Тут у половины народа родители в Министерстве. 

– И он, конечно, первым делом будет мстить Министерству? – ехидно заметил Маркус. – Да ладно вам! Мужик, небось, из страны сбежать пытается.

Ребята переглядывались, обдумывая его слова. 

– Его, кажется, в Лондоне видели, – неуверенно пробормотал Спенсер. 

– Далековато от Колчестера, – согласился Бейл.

– Ну, кто со мной? – спросил Флинт и, не дожидаясь ответа, запрыгнул на свой «Нимбус» и полетел в сторону окраины. 

Помедлив всего мгновение, ребята оседлали метлы и последовали за ним. 

***

Оливер поймал мяч, врезавшись спиной в кольцо. Он крепко приложился головой и зажмурился от боли. Пожалуй, все же стоило иногда надевать шлем. Не успел он прийти в себя, как его крепко стиснули, едва не сорвав с метлы.

– Блин, Вуд, я тебя почти люблю! – крикнул Маркус ему в самое ухо. 

Вуд захохотал от радости неминуемой победы. Теперь, даже если Кодди не поймает снитч, они все равно выиграют. А победа она везде остается победой: и на школьных соревнованиях, и в дворовом поединке. 

Играть на нормальном поле после площади было непередаваемо здорово. Правда, внутри грызло неприятное чувство, что он опять ослушался родителей. Впрочем, его успешно заглушало удовольствие от игры. Пока ловцы рыскали над полем в погоне за снитчем, охотники других команд продолжали попытки забить гол, но Маркус с Хейтом защищали Вуда от любых атак. Наконец, Кодди и Эдди сцепились в воздухе в клубок. Мгновением спустя Кодди задрал руку, демонстрируя пойманный мяч. Оливер подумал, что если Флинт все же возьмет Кодди в факультетскую сборную, то шансы Гриффиндора на кубок снова станут ничтожными. Ведь именно Поттер, как ни прискорбно это признавать, был их главным козырем против слизеринцев. 

– Все, снижаемся, – скомандовал Бейл.

Нехотя, мальчишки послушались и спланировали на землю. 

– Обломщик, – недовольно пробурчал Криш, встряхивая свою метлу.

– Хорошего понемножку. 

– Он прав, – нехотя признал Маркус, – скоро родители вернутся.

– Посмотрите-ка, какой примерный Флинт, – съязвил Оливер и получил от него легкий подзатыльник. 

После победы настроение было хорошим, и Оливер со смехом ответил слабым пинком по голени. Флинт сделал подножку. Потеряв равновесие, Оливер схватил его за майку, и они рухнули в траву. Они колотили друг друга, стараясь подмять под себя. Веселящийся Вуд оказался слабее. Маркус навалился сверху, и Оливер оказался прижат лицом вниз. Вуд ощутил тяжесть и тепло его тела. Маркус продолжал елозить на нем, раздавая легкие тычки и удары, а Оливер уже почти не сопротивлялся и только смеялся. Неожиданно в нос ударил запах полыни. Кажется, месяц назад пахло также. И рядом тоже был Флинт. Вуд вспомнил, как они напились и вот так же кувыркались в траве. А потом… Пусть он был пьян, но он не забыл мягкие губы, нервную дрожь и горячий ком в груди. Оливер вспомнил, как ему было хорошо в тот момент, и в голове все поплыло. Тело свело приятной судорогой, а дыхание сбилось. Смеяться расхотелось, равно, как и отбиваться. Он обмяк, позволяя Флинту наносить смазанные удары. Оливер не сразу понял, что с ним происходит. Но осознав, резко замер. Ведь просто невозможно почувствовать подобное в таких обстоятельствах! Он сдвинул ноги и попытался спихнуть Флинта с себя, моля Мерлина, чтобы тот ничего не заметил. 

– Слезь с меня, – прошипел он, уперевшись щекой и ладонями в траву.

– Сдаешься? – выдохнул Маркус в шею.

– Слезь, я сказал! – в отчаянии повысил голос Вуд, чувствуя, что краснеет.

– Ты чего? – удивился Флинт, но все-таки послушался и поднялся.

Телу стало легко и прохладно. Оливер продолжал лежать, не зная, как скрыть позорный стояк. Нужно было что-то срочно придумать.

– Камень! – сдавленно сказал он. – В бедро уперся. Больно очень. 

Он поднял голову на приятелей, которые все как назло таращились на него.

– Я полежу немного, – сказал он, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

– В бедро, как же, – заржал Криш, и Оливер решил, что пусть считают, что угодно лишь бы не узнали правду.

– Поприседай, пройдет, – посоветовал Бейл и тоже заржал.

Смех подхватили остальные и отошли от него подальше. 

– Ладно, хрен с тобой, – пробормотал Маркус и присоединился к компании.

Они снова начали перебрасывать квоффл. Оливер уткнулся лбом в дерн и глубоко дышал, сгоняя наваждение. Наконец, напряжение в штанах спало, и Оливер сел. Он смотрел на резвящихся с мячом друзей, на Маркуса, который даже не подозревал о случившимся. Этим летом все связанное с Флинтом было невероятно сложным и непонятным. Даже сильнее обычного. И все это было как-то стыдно и неправильно.

***

До сумерек оставалось еще полно времени. Драгоценного времени на улице без опеки родителей. По сложившемуся уже обыкновению ребята проводили конец дня на площади у фонтана. Из-за угла появились Сэнди и Роузи. Это означало, что скоро должны были подойти и другие девчонки. Их компания очень будоражила большинство парней. Казалось, если вдруг комендантский час отменят, то они запросто променяют квиддич на посиделки с девушками. 

Сэнди обвила шею Энди и поцеловала в губы. Пересмеиваясь, ребята отвели от них взгляды. Вдруг Сэнди резко отпрянула от своего парня и повернулась к Оливеру. 

– Эмм, Оливер, – начала она и замялась. 

Вуд обменялся вопросительными взглядами с Энди. Интересно, что Сэнди могло от него понадобиться, ведь они никогда толком не общались. Было дело, в детстве он стукнул ее совком по лбу, но это уже давно забылось. Девушка тем временем все же набралась решимости и заговорила:

– Иоланда вернулась. Она про тебя спрашивала.

От неожиданной новости у Оливера повылетали из головы все слова. Да и какая реплика бы здесь подошла, собственно?

– О, – единственное, что смог выдавить из себя Оливер.

Он отошел от Сэнди, не давая ей возможности втянуть себя в дальнейший диалог. Остановившись в противоположной стороне от нее и Энди, Вуд поймал на себе напряженный взгляд Маркуса. От этого он растерялся еще больше. Слишком много всего навалилось на него в один день. Оливер вообще не понимал, зачем потащился к этому проклятому фонтану. Наверно, большую роль сыграло желание оттянуть самокопание, которое неизбежно наступило бы, окажись он наедине с собой. Вспоминать происшествие на поле было страшно, и маячащий перед глазами Флинт все только усугублял. А теперь Оливеру еще грозила встреча с Иоландой. Кажется, вечер будет не из легких.

Постепенно подтягивались остальные. В груди образовался плотный неприятный ком. Оливер нервно оглядывал каждого вновь прибывшего и, не находя Иоланду, облегченно выдыхал. Правда, тут же начинал нервничать снова. Наконец, к фонтану приблизилась старшекурсница с Рэйвенкло, имени которой Оливер совершенно не помнил. Рядом с ней шла Иоланда. Собственные руки стали казаться лишними, их, словно, некуда было деть. Оливеру захотелось провалиться под землю. Чем глубже, тем лучше. Вмиг вернулись неприятные чувства, что ему пришлось испытать в вечер концерта, а потом еще несколько раз при визитах в дом Бакли. 

Иоланда как назло была все так же хороша и приветлива. Вежливо поздоровавшись со всеми, она остановилась возле Оливера. Он почувствовал, что компания как-то отделилась от них. На каких-то полшага, но все равно дальше, словно давая возможность поговорить. Такой услуги он не просил. Выяснять отношения с Иоландой он уже давно расхотел, да и не на людях же это делать. Он был смущен.

– Привет, – сказала девушка и получила кивок в ответ. – Ты злишься на меня? 

– Не знаю, – честно признался Оливер. 

Он повернулся к друзьям, но они старательно избегали смотреть в их сторону. И Оливер внезапно разозлился на себя и на нее. Он собрал всю свою решимость в кулак.

– Ты могла предупредить, что уезжаешь. Хотя бы сову прислать, – выпалил он.

Иоланда закусила губу. По ней было видно, что она чувствует себя виноватой. Она дотронулась до его руки.

– Прости. Я очень хотела поехать, там была выставка. Всего один день. А потом как-то так получилось. И мне уже было страшно тебе писать.

– А сейчас не страшно?

– Страшно, – ответила она, но вопреки словам улыбнулась смелее.

Глядя на образовавшиеся ямочки на ее щеках, Оливер вдруг почувствовал облегчение. Она не была коварной злодейкой-искусительницей, как ему казалось после ее исчезновения. Скорее ветреной, несобранной, необязательной. Злость и обида растаяли, Оливер выдохнул и более дружелюбным тоном спросил:

– Ты надолго здесь?

– На неделю, а потом уезжаю из Англии, – сказала Иоланда. – Родители требуют, чтобы я возвращалась домой. Из-за этого Блэка все с ума посходили.

– Это точно, – согласился Оливер.

Он немного подумал и подал ей руку. Сжав тонкие пальцы, Вуд подтянул ее к компании и отпустил. Они стояли рядом, будто снова вместе, порой касаясь друг друга плечами или задевая руками при жестикуляции. Никто не сказал ни слова на их счет, и Оливер был благодарен. Он не питал никаких надежд и иллюзий в отношении Иоланды, но сейчас он очень нуждался именно в таком человеке рядом. Легком, открытом, простом. Потому что он боялся, что проклятое наваждение посетит его вновь. 

Криш увлеченно рассказывал какую-то смешную школьную историю. Оливер изо всех сил старался сконцентрироваться на ней, но в душе была полная неразбериха. Он услышал звонкий смех, обернулся и увидел, что это Роузи хихикает над шуткой Маркуса. Он нависал над ней будто каменная глыба и глядел прямо в глаза. Вуд уже видел у него такой взгляд. Тогда в клубе, с девушкой у барной стойки. Он почувствовал странную смесь обиды и досады. В памяти невольно всплыли приятная тяжесть чужого тела и дурманящий запах полыни вокруг. Оливер заставил себя отвести взгляд от друга и снова взял за руку Иоланду. Это казалось правильнее.


	11. Chapter 11

«Привет, Оливер!

Возможно, ты уже знаешь, что мой отец выиграл главный ежегодный приз «Ежедневного Пророка». Целых семьсот галеонов! 

Сейчас мы в Египте у Билла. Он работает ликвидатором заклятий в местном отделении банка «Гринготтс». Здесь очень здорово! В Древнем Египте жили великие волшебники. Ты не представляешь, какая здесь большая магическая библиотека! К сожалению, приходится постоянно работать со словарем, но оно того стоит. Билл провел для нас экскурсию по пирамидам. Было интересно вживую увидеть эти сооружения, а также познакомиться с заклятиями, которые некогда наложили на них жрецы. Я читал о них в «Истории магии» Батильды Бэгшот.

На прошлой неделе я получил из Хогвартса письмо. Меня признали лучшим учеником и выбрали старостой школы. Мама очень рада. Сказала, что была уверена, что я пойду по стопам Билла. А Билл в честь этого подарил мне набор самозаправляющихся перьев чибиса. 

Мы здесь на все лето, вернемся почти перед началом учебного года. Расскажи, как твои дела? Каковы планы по завоеванию Кубка школы по квиддичу? Я поспорил с Пенелопой на пять галеонов, что в этом году он наш, так что не подведи.

Всего наилучшего,

Персиваль Игнатиус Уизли».

Оливер прочел последнюю строку еще раз и улыбнулся. В этом весь Перси. Вернее, Персиваль Игнатиус. Про то, что Уизли выиграли, он прочел еще несколько дней назад. Вернее это сделала мама. Но за новостями о побеге Сириуса Блэка эта информация как-то позабылась. Оливер глубоко вздохнул. Он чувствовал зависть. Нет, не к выигрышу приза «Ежедневного пророка». И даже не к поездке в Египет. Он и раньше порой завидовал Перси. Например, на контрольных, к которым не был готов. Уизли, правда, всегда давал списывать, отчего гадкое чувство пропадало. Оливер знал, что Перси влюблен в Пенелопу Клирвотер и что Пенелопе совершенно точно нравится Перси. Они ходили под руку по школе, целовались, когда думали, что их никто не видит, переписывались на каникулах. Вуд завидовал тому, что у Перси все было просто и ясно. И для них двоих очень подходило слово «правильно». Примерять это слово на себя Оливер сейчас не решался. 

Он аккуратно сложил письмо обратно в конверт и перевел взгляд на Гермеса, сову Перси. В отличие от другой совы семьи Уизли, Стрелки, эта была не такой добродушной. Оливер потер руку, которую Гермес покусал, пока он отвязывал письмо. Наконец, сова грозно ухнула, и молодой человек опомнился.

– Ой, прости, – извинился он перед птицей. – Я сейчас.

Оливер сбегал на кухню и вернулся с печеной куриной ногой и миской с водой. Наблюдая, как Гермес ест своего собрата, он поморщился и поспешил отвернуться. Вуд взял чистый лист бумаги, перо и наскоро настрочил ответ. Он поздравил Перси с назначением на пост старосты школы, написал, что дико рад за все его семейство, сообщил, что сочинил тысячу и одну схему для грядущих игр и велел передать близнецам, чтобы держали себя в форме. Не забыл Оливер пожаловаться на комендантский час из-за побега Блэка. Окинув взглядом свое письмо, он задумался, стоит ли писать про свой летний роман, чтобы не показаться Перси отсталым или двинутым на одном квиддиче. Но поймал себя на мысли, что совсем не хочет писать про Иоланду Бакли. О ней можно обмолвиться как-нибудь в факультетской гостиной или спальне, когда речь зайдет о девчонках, не более. Писать другу о ней было как-то несерьезно. Поэтому Оливер просто пожелал хорошо отдохнуть в Египте. Сытая сова стала куда приветливее. Она протянула лапку и даже не клюнула, пока Вуд привязывал письмо.

Наблюдая, как птица улетает прочь, Оливер вновь вернулся к своим душевным терзаниям. Вот уже второй день подряд он торчал дома, вместо того, чтобы гулять с Иоландой оставшееся до ее отъезда время. И дело было совсем не в девушке. Оливер боялся нечаянно натолкнуться на Флинта. Он раз за разом возвращался мыслями на поле, где его тело весьма однозначно отреагировало на дружескую потасовку. Вуд никогда не замечал за собой тяги к своему полу. Нет, он, конечно, мог отличить красивого парня от некрасивого. Вот, например, Эшли – вне всякого сомнения, красивый. А у Руни – потрясающая мускулатура, всем на зависть. Они оба, конечно, замечательные, но целовать их не хотелось. Другое дело, Маркус. Маркуса сложно было назвать красивым, хотя девушкам он нравился. Оливер с досадой вспомнил, какое впечатление Флинт производил на них. Как хихикала Роузи от его шуток, как висла на шее девушка в клубе, как группка девчонок рассматривала его мышцы на пляже. Даже в школе некоторые старшеклассницы провожали его взглядом. Что-то в нем было. И это что-то притягивало.

Оливер встряхнул головой, разгоняя морок ненужных мыслей. Он понимал, что сидеть дома не выход. Возможно, стоит дать Иоланде еще один шанс. 

***

Лэнди сидела, скрестив ноги, и протягивала один за другим снимки. На колдографиях Оливер видел коридоры художественной галереи, увешанной причудливыми полотнами, смеющихся и машущих руками молодых людей и девушек. Иоланда охотно рассказывала о каждом из них, как они познакомились и о чем болтали. Кто-то из них был начинающим художником, кто-то писателем, кто-то фотографом. Она говорила очень вдохновенно, и Оливеру было почти интересно слушать. Хотя он с большим удовольствием поговорил бы о недавнем матче «Стоунхейвенских сорок» с «Палящими пушками». «Сороки» победили с разгромным счетом 510:240, а ловец «Пушек» в погоне за снитчем получил несколько травм. К сожалению, подругу спорт не интересовал.

В целом, общение было почти таким же, как до ее отъезда в Лондон. Оливер давно подавил обиду, но Лэнди все еще смотрела на него со смущением, всячески стараясь сгладить свою вину легкими прикосновениями и ласковыми улыбками. А потом она достала из своей бездонной сумки камеру.

– Улыбнись, Олли, – сказала девушка. – Хочу твою колдографию на память. 

Она навела на него объектив. Оливер улыбнулся, прищурился, опустил взгляд и снова улыбнулся. Он не умел и не любил позировать, но, кажется, Иоланда осталась довольна.

– Отлично! Это будет мой самый любимый снимок этого лета, – заверила она.

Оливер взял из ее рук фотоаппарат, повертел, рассматривая.

– А знаешь, у нас в школе в прошлом году такая штука одному мальчику жизнь спасла.

– Серьезно? – удивилась девушка.

– Абсолютно. Мелкий такой, мешался все время под ногами. Снимал все подряд. А у нас по школе василиск, оказывается, бродил. Так он через объектив на него посмотрел и окаменел. Потом его, конечно, расколдовали. Но, если бы не камера, умер бы.  
Иоланда была потрясена.

– Это у вас в школе такие чудовища обитают? – спросила она.

– Ну да, а у вас ничего такого нет? – в свою очередь удивился Вуд.

– Нет, – девушка покачала головой и слегка закусила губу, словно завидуя подобному соседству. – Даже привидений нет.

Оливер засмеялся, придвинулся к ней и поцеловал. Ее губы были все такими же мягкими, а дыхание – свежим. Но что-то было не то. В голове не мутило, а в груди не поднималась теплая волна. Все было не так, и Оливеру стало неуютно. Он с удивлением обнаружил, что ничего к Иоланде не чувствует. Вуд отстранился от девушки, стараясь не показывать неожиданных эмоций. Он спешно нацепил на лицо притворную улыбку, взял из ее рук стопку фотокарточек и с преувеличенным интересом принялся заново их рассматривать. Просто сидеть рядом было намного приятнее. 

Больше всего на свете Оливеру хотелось подняться и уйти как можно дальше, но сделать это надо было аккуратно, чтобы не обидеть Иоланду. Он как раз прикидывал в уме варианты отступления, как вдруг раздался громкий хлопок, и перед ними появился маленький мальчик. 

– Скотти?! – воскликнул Оливер и вскочил на ноги. 

Скотти радостно загулил, явно признавая Вуда. Мальчик был одет в подгузник, майку и носки, а лицо его было измазано кашей. Очевидно, он аппарировал прямо из дома.

– Ты его знаешь? – удивилась Иоланда. 

– Да, – он подхватил ребенка на руки. – Прости, надо его вернуть родителям. Я зайду к тебе завтра, хорошо?

– Хорошо... пока, – рассеяно произнесла она уже в спину удаляющемуся Вуду.

Оливер думал только о том, что Скотти нужно было срочно вернуть его матери. Она не смогла бы попасть в Честерфильд, даже если бы очень захотела. Представив, какая паника охватила бедную женщину, Вуд прибавил скорости и почти побежал к единственному человеку, которому не нужно было бы лишний раз объяснять ситуацию. 

***

Маркус открыл дверь и удивленно посмотрел сначала на Оливера, потом на ребенка.

– Это чей? – спросил он.

– Это Скотти! Помнишь его?

Оливер говорил громко и нервно. Маркус вышел из дома и внимательнее рассмотрел мальчика. Он заглянул за ворот майки и показал бирку с адресом.

– Ты глянь, нашила все-таки, – сказал он. – Мэгги Дилан, Эшвуд-стрит 18, 7б. И цифры какие-то.

– Наверно, телефон, – предположил Вуд.

– Что, пацан, невкусная была каша? – спросил Маркус Скотти, и малыш хихикнул. 

– Марк, мы должны его отвезти, – твердо сказал Оливер.

Флинт снова посмотрел на ребенка, который тут же потянул к нему ручки. Увернувшись от объятий, Маркус скрылся в доме. Вернулся он, сжимая в одной руке ключи от машины, а в другой яблоко. Яблоко он тут же сунул Скотти, и тот радостно впился в него зубками.

Спустя пару минут Маркус уже вывел из гаража свой автомобиль. Он открыл дверцу и задумчиво произнес:

– Так, ну и как нам его посадить? 

– В смысле? – не понял Оливер. – Сажай, как есть.

Он уже начинал терять терпение. Хотелось поскорее сесть в машину и поехать. Скотти оказался весьма тяжелым, да еще и от всей души барабанил свободной от яблока ладошкой Вуду по подбородку. А Маркус будто специально тянул время. Он ухмыльнулся, глядя на маленького шалуна.

– Вуд, это штраф вообще-то, – объяснил он. – Нужно специальное кресло.

– И где его взять? – спросил Оливер, на что Флинт развел руками. 

– Наколдуй, – предложил Вуд и осекся под недобрым взглядом друга. 

– Скажи мне навскидку заклинание, умник? 

Оливер поджал губы. Он знал только, как наколдовать обычное кресло, а еще стул и табурет. Перси, наверняка бы, сумел скомбинировать нужную формулу, но Перси здесь не было. 

– На руках поедет, – сокрушенно сказал Оливер и снова получил по подбородку.

Он расположился на заднем сидении, усадив Скотти себе на колени. Малыш все еще был чумазый. Вуд заприметил рядом с собой флинтовскую футболку и с мстительным удовольствием вытер ею лицо Скотти. 

– Ну, и где ты его взял? – спросил Маркус, когда машина тронулась с места.

Он посматривал на них в зеркало заднего вида.

– Мы сидели с Лэнди на причале, – начал тараторить Оливер, – а тут он аппарировал и...

– Так вы помирились? – перебил Флинт.

– Что? – Оливер не сразу понял, о чем речь. – Вроде того. 

Он запнулся, а потом зачем-то продолжил:

– Не знаю. Она уезжает, а я уже не...

Он сделал какое-то неясное движение руками, которое должно было что-то объяснить. Скотти решил, что с ним играют, и тут же схватил палец. 

– А как у вас с Роузи? – спросил он, пытаясь высвобождать палец из крепкой детской хватки.

– С кем? А... Да никак.

Флинт сосредоточил внимание на дороге. 

– О, мне просто показалось... – Вуд не договорил, внезапно почувствовав себя глупо.

Они покинули пределы Честерфильда и отправились искать указанную на бирке улицу. 

– Может, скажем ей, а? – снова подал голос Оливер.

– Давай просто его отвезем, – отозвался Маркус.

– А потом скажем? – не унимался Вуд.

– Нельзя. Статут о секретности никто не отменял.

Флинт строго посмотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида, и Оливеру ничего не оставалось, кроме как замолчать.

Скотти всю дорогу вырывался из рук, чтобы исследовать новое для него пространство. Яблоко он уже давно отбросил. Новый интерес у него вызвала аптечка, по поводу чего малыш закатил истерику. Оливеру пришлось дать ее на растерзание, лишь бы не слышать неприятных воплей. Скотти беззаботно разматывал бинты и отклеивал пластыри, словно это не он был пропавшим ребенком, поставившим на уши минимум трех взрослых людей. Глядя на играющего малыша, Оливер усмехнулся:

– И зачем я вырос?

***

Поплутав около часа, они, наконец, отыскали нужный дом. Это было многоэтажное здание с большим количеством квартир. В пути Скотти сморило, и потому Оливер остался сидеть с ним в машине. Маркус вышел один. Он скрылся за дверями подъезда, но вскоре вернулся хмурый. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Вуда он развел руками. Очевидно, мамы Скотти дома не было. Иначе и быть не могло. Разумеется, она сейчас бегала по округе и искала сына. 

Флинт сел обратно в машину, чтобы скоротать время ожидания. Но хлопок дверцы разбудил Скотти, и сидеть с ним в салоне стало уже сложно. Решено было выбраться наружу. Оливер честно пытался удержать Скотти на руках, но он крутился ужом. Пришлось поставить его на асфальт. Оливер и Маркус ходили за ним хвостом, чтобы он снова никуда не сбежал. Вуд гадал, сколько им придется здесь проторчать, когда услышал возмущенный возглас:

– Вы бы его хоть обули!

Парни обернулись и увидели пожилую даму, которая смотрела на них с явным неодобрением.

– Вас не спросили! – огрызнулся Флинт.

Вуд ткнул его в бок, призывая помолчать, и обратился к женщине:

– Извините, вы не знаете Мэгги Дилан?

– А что вам от нее надо? – с подозрением спросила дама.

– Вернуть ей ребенка, – буркнул Маркус.

– Вернуть? Она его опять потеряла что ли? – старушка прищурилась и внимательно оглядела обоих ребят с ног до головы. – Или вы его украли? 

– Что?! – воскликнул Оливер. – Нет! Она попросила нас с ним посидеть.

Он начал на ходу сочинять историю, боясь причинить вред Мэгги. Он как-то слышал от матери, что у магглов могут отбирать детей за плохое обращение. 

– Да, она попросила нас с ним посидеть, – сбивчиво объяснял он, – но у нас возникло срочное дело, поэтому нам надо вернуть Скотти. А Мэгги нет дома.

– Так позвоните ей, – пожала плечами женщина, – ишь, какие несообразительные. 

Она еще раз неприятно зыркнула на них и ушла прочь. Флинт и Вуд переглянулись и едва ли не одновременно полезли ребенку за шиворот.

– Надо было сразу звонить! – заворчал Оливер.

– А у тебя телефон что ли был? – ощетинился Маркус.

– Сам знаешь, что он только на почте есть.

Они еще раз посмотрели друг на друга, осознав, что так и надо было поступить с самого начала, и снова вернулись к этикетке. Флинт не выдержал и оторвал ее от майки Скотти. 

– Пойду поищу, откуда можно позвонить, – сказал он и отправился на поиски аппарата. 

Маркус вернулся через четверть часа. Ему удалось найти телефон в каком-то магазине. В ожидании, они играли со Скотти. Благо тот был в хорошем настроении после сна и даже доел свое яблоко. 

Мэгги Дилан бежала к ним, спотыкаясь на несуществующих кочках. Поравнявшись с ними, она схватила ребенка на руки и тут же разрыдалась. Потом она притянула к себе по очереди Оливера и Маркуса и каждого поцеловала в щеку. Оливер машинально дотронулся до своей щеки, мокрой от слез Мэгги.

– Спасибо Вам большое! Спасибо! Спасибо, – без остановки повторяла она, боясь выпустить сына из рук.

Скотти недовольно захныкал, вырываясь из материнских объятий. Оливер испугался, что ребенок сейчас снова аппарирует. Но, к счастью, Мэгги ослабила хватку и нежно погладила сына по голове. Смотреть на это было одновременно радостно и печально. Оливеру было очень жаль эту женщину. Безумно хотелось рассказать ей, что происходит на самом деле, чтобы поводов для тревоги у нее стало меньше. Но сделав это, он бы нарушил закон. Вуд открыл было рот, но грозным взглядом Флинта не смог вымолвить ни слова. Маркус протянул бирку с майки Мэгги. Она сжала ее крепко-крепко и нервно засмеялась. Флинт кивнул Вуду в сторону машины, намекая, что пора уезжать.  
– Берегите себя, – сказал Оливер и пошел вслед за Маркусом.

Оглянувшись назад, он видел, что Мэгги все еще сидит на асфальте и обнимает сына. Он грустно вздохнул и сел на переднее сидение рядом с Флинтом.

– Я скажу родителям про Скотти, – произнес Оливер. – Пусть сообщат в отдел по контролю магии вне школы или чего-нибудь в этом духе. Наверняка, этим кто-то занимается. 

Флинт одобрительно кивнул и завел мотор.

***

На обратном пути Маркус гнал не сильно. Он периодически хмурился и задумчиво играл желваками. Оливер догадывался, что он тоже переживает из-за Скотти. Просто в жизни в этом не признается. Флинт выбирал не очень оживленные дороги, а потом и вовсе спросил:

– Может, покатаемся за городом?

Оливер кивнул в знак согласия. Ему хотелось немного успокоиться после произошедшего. Его не покидали мысли о несчастных Диланах. Воображение рисовало одну картину страшнее другой: то Скотти аппарирует в соседний город, то Мэгги лишают родительских прав, то малыша и вовсе похищают, а бедную мать запирают в лечебницу из-за рассказов про волшебные исчезновения сына. Вуд ощущал личную ответственность за их судьбу и потому твердо решил, что вечером обязательно поговорит с родителями и попросит их о помощи. 

Свернув в поле, Флинт прибавил газу. Машина ехала по проселочной дороге, за окном мельтешили золотые колосья, и Оливер постепенно успокоился. Вдруг он с ужасом понял, что оказался с Флинтом наедине, а ведь именно этого он избегал несколько дней. Вуду стало неловко. Он поерзал на месте, желая отодвинуться от приятеля, насколько позволял салон и ремень безопасности. 

Погода тем временем начала портиться. Небо заволокли тучи, и вскоре по лобовому стеклу застучали капли дождя. Оливер вспомнил, как прошлым летом в ливень они увязли в размытой дороге. Благо их, мальчишек, был полон салон, и они дружно вытолкали автомобиль из грязи. Он искренне надеялся, что сегодня ничего подобного не произойдет. И в этот момент машина заглохла. В груди поднялась паника. Застревать в пустынном поле вместе с Маркусом Оливер хотел меньше всего. Он приоткрыл дверцу и с облегчением обнаружил, что земля плотная, и машина нигде не увязла. Дело было в чем-то другом. Вуд вопросительно посмотрел на Флинта. Тот несколько раз без толку покрутил ключ зажигания и выругался.

– Тебе же восемнадцать, ты можешь колдовать, – сказал Оливер. – Почини ее.

Маркус с тоской посмотрел на панель приборов. 

– Тут «Репаро» не поможет – бензин кончился. 

– Ну, бензин наколдуй, – нетерпеливо подсказал Вуд, желая как можно скорее оказаться подальше отсюда. – Есть же какое-то заклятие для него.

– Ты спятил? Нельзя так над машинами издеваться! – Флинт выглядел едва ли не оскорбленным, словно Вуд сейчас предложил что-то совершенно ужасное и кощунственное.

– И где мы его возьмем сейчас?

Маркус задумчиво постучал по рулю, прикидывая варианты.

– Я аппарирую на заправку, – наконец, сказал он.

С этими словами он вышел из машины, достал из багажника канистру и исчез.

Капли барабанили по стеклу, Оливер следил за мокрыми дорожками, что они оставляли после себя. Ему не хотелось покидать салон. У маггловских машин была своя особенная магия – сел на уютное сиденье, пригрелся и все, не важно, торопишься ли ты, выходить из автомобиля не хочется. Спустя четверть часа Маркус вернулся. Он заправил машину и занял свое место. Флинт повел плечом, стряхивая капли. Он пах дождем и бензином. Машина тронулась с места. 

Дождь усиливался, мотор негромко рычал, и Оливер в очередной раз подумал, что не хочет никуда выходить из автомобиля. Внутри было сухо и тепло, а рядом сидел Маркус. Оливер понял, что за несколько дней сидения дома соскучился по своему другу. И если бы не появление Скотти, то неизвестно, когда бы Оливер решился бы с ним встретиться. Он посмотрел на Маркуса, все внимание которого было приковано к дороге. Он все так же пах бензином, и это немного кружило голову. Появилось глупое желание попросить Флинта остановить машину и просто посидеть и помолчать. А может даже поболтать. О том же матче «Сорок» и «Пушек». Почему бы и нет?

– Марк, – позвал он.

– Что? – не отрывая взгляда от дороги, спросил Маркус.

С другой стороны, этого делать не стоило. Оливер вздохнул.

– Ничего.

***

На следующий день погода лучше не стала. Улицы были пустынны, никто не хотел мокнуть под дождем. Лишь Оливер медленно брел к Иоланде, потому что обещал накануне. А в отличие от самой Иоланды он свои обещания старался не нарушать. Разговор с родителями о Скотти Дилане вышел долгий, из которого Оливер узнал, что он – ужасно безответственный молодой человек, который ходит по краю закона, едва ли не нарушая все мыслимые статуты о секретности. Он и сам уже догадался, что надо было действовать иначе, а именно – сразу же сообщить в Министерство о таком проблемном ребенке. Но Оливер стоически перенес нравоучительную лекцию, потому что отец пообещал проинформировать соответствующий отдел по контролю магии вне школы. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что бюрократический аппарат Министерства магии не затянет это дело до бесконечности.

Оливер остановился перед домом Бакли и поймал себя на мысли, что совсем не хочет сейчас видеться с Иоландой. Настроение было почти такое же пасмурное, как и небо над ним. Оливер представил, как она приглашает его внутрь, проводит в свою комнату, предлагает чай и снова начинает рассказывать о своих приключениях. Потоптавшись на месте, Оливер развернулся и пошел в сторону причала. В конце концов, одно невыполненное обещание сделает их квитами, и Иоланда перестанет смотреть на него виноватыми глазами.

Когда Оливер дошел до причала, дождь закончился. Он спустился на берег и, опустившись на гальку, просто смотрел на неспешные волны Колна. Рукой он водил по мокрым камушкам, перебирая их пальцами. Мысли были невеселые. Еще не так давно в жизни Оливера Вуда все было предельно ясно. Он готовился закончить школу и начать спортивную карьеру. Любой житель Честерфильда мог сказать о нем что-то вроде «да, я знаю этого парня, он помешан на квиддиче» или «он приятный человек, у него полно друзей». Вот и все, что знали о нем окружающие. Но никто не знал, что его сердце будто обмотано колючей нитью, которая натягивается и причиняет боль при одной только мысли о Маркусе Флинте. Маркусе, мать его, Флинте! О лучшем друге, которого он знал с самого детства. Оливер к нему так привык за всю свою жизнь, ведь тот всегда был рядом. Даже в школе, пусть не в гриффиндорской башне, а слизеринских подземельях, пусть по другую сторону в школьных стычках. Но все же рядом. А этим летом он стал еще ближе и одновременно дальше.

Оливер почувствовал себя несчастным. Он зачерпнул горсть камней и принялся закидывать их один за другим в реку. Однако легче от этого не стало. Оливер лег на спину, в которую тут же впилась ракушка. Да и фиг с ней! Он смотрел в серое небо, проводил взглядом орла и закрыл глаза. Как жаль, что нельзя остаться лежать здесь до конца лета. А впрочем, после тоже можно было бы остаться на этом берегу. Или надеяться, что из воды выберется Келпи и сожрет его к годриковой шляпе, либо из сарая для ведер выскочит Сириус Блэк и выстрелит в него непростительным заклятием. А все, потому что теперь они с Маркусом – однокурсники. Это же почти ежедневное общение на совмещенных занятиях! Ох, и какого Мерлина тот остался на второй год?! Если бы Маркус окончил школу вовремя, то все было бы проще. Он бы нашел себе работу и пропадал бы на ней целыми днями. А спустя год сам Оливер получил бы контракт, присоединился к команде, переехал в другое графство или даже в другую страну. И виделись бы они в лучшем случае на Рождество. И, самое главное, не было бы того проклятого поцелуя под старым дубом, внесшего трещину в их дружбу. Оливер застонал и сгреб пальцами камни. Они неприятно заскрипели друг о друга и тут же полетели в Колн.


	12. Chapter 12

_«Эта горькая любовь будоражит мою кровь»._

Оливер недовольно зачеркнул строчку, послюнявил карандаш и вывел:

_«Сердце рвется из груди. Умоляю, пощади»._

И снова не то. 

_«Тяжело тебя забыть, будто снитч в игре словить»._

Возможно, стоило попробовать что-то необычное.

_«Возможно, мне стоит уйти, но сердце уже не спасти»._

Прочитав написанное, Вуд закатил глаза. Бестолку постучав карандашом по столу, он нарисовал семь крестиков и провел стрелку от одного из них к краю листка. Потом еще одну и нахмурился. Это была уже пятая попытка написать песню, которую просил Руни. Но, как и в первые четыре, его потуги сводились к черчению схем для игр. Да и схемы тоже выходили никудышными. Он скомкал бумагу и ловким броском отправил ее в мусорную корзину. В этот момент с негромким хлопком в комнате появилась Мими с небольшой метелкой в руках.

– Вам пора, – сообщила эльфиха. – Хозяйка просит спуститься в гостиную. 

Она тут же принялась прибираться. А Оливер послушно поднялся из-за стола и, подхватив лежавшую на кровати мантию, покинул комнату.

Родители ждали его у камина. Они были одеты в выходные мантии. Мама поправляла небольшую остроконечную шляпку, украшенную живым цветком. 

– Где твой список? – спросила она.

Оливер пошарил по карманам и вытащил сильно помятый пергамент. Мама недовольно развернула и пробежалась глазами по нему. Потом достала палочку и произнесла «Репаро». Лист резко распрямился. Мама довольно осмотрела свою работу и сложила список в сумку со словами «целее будет». Бросив на сына взгляд, она сказала:

– Надень мантию, Олли.

Вздохнув, Оливер накинул на плечи свою обычную школьную мантию, скрепив застежки под горлом. Летом в ней было жарко и неудобно. Вуды по очереди зачерпнули летучий порох из чашки и скрылись в зеленом пламени со словами:

– Косой переулок.

***

– Так, милый, начнем с «Флориш и Блоттс», – деловито сказала мама, отряхивая мантию от каминной пыли. – Хорошо, что ты не брал слишком много предметов. 

– А мы потом заглянем во «Все для квиддича»? – спросил Оливер.

– Если останется время. 

Она придирчиво осмотрела сына и произнесла:

– Надо будет зайти к мадам Малкин. Ты немного вытянулся.

Оливер посмотрел на свои ноги и руки, будто они стали длиннее на несколько дюймов. Впрочем, маме виднее. Он задумчиво почесал бровь. Если он и вправду подрос, то придется выпрашивать у МакГоннагал новые квиддичные бриджи и свитер. К счастью, декан редко отказывала капитану своей сборной. 

Во «Флориш и Блоттс», пока родители набирали учебники, Оливер с любопытством рассматривал клетку с зубастыми книгами. Продавец как раз собирался выловить одну из них сачком для какой-то девочки. Глядя на лязгающие челюсти, Оливер порадовался, что некогда не выбрал себе в дисциплины уход за магическими существами. К нему подошел отец. Он усмехнулся и засунул руку между прутьев.

– Пап, осторожнее! – воскликнул Оливер, испугавшись, что книга оттяпает ему пальцы.

Но мистер Вуд погладил ближайший к нему томик по корешку, и книга затихла. То же самое он проделал с остальными, подобравшимися к его руке. И вот уже вся книжная стая лежала на дне клетки, а одна из книг даже распахнулась на середине и, кажется, урчала.

– Я и не знал, что их все еще выпускают, – почти мечтательно произнес отец.

Продавец выглядел, как маггл на представлении фокусника. Он оторопело отворил дверцу и взял притихший учебник.

– Поразительно, – благоговейно прошептал он. – Где же Вы раньше были? 

Отец засмеялся.

– Все проще, чем кажется. Мы по таким в школе учились. Пока разобрались, как с ними обращаться, несколько учеников успели побывать в больничном крыле.

– Луи, сделай этим милым людям скидку! – крикнул продавец кассиру.

После «Флориш и Блоттс» Вуды посетили аптеку, где запаслись ингредиентами для уроков зельеварения, а у мадам Малкин Оливеру приобрели брюки и пару рубашек. Покупку выпускной мантии мама решила отложить на рождественские каникулы на тот случай, если Оливер еще вымахает.

– Если она вообще пригодится, – проворчала мама. – Что-то я не видела, как ты занимаешься. Останешься на второй год, как твой Флинт.

Оливер вздрогнул при упоминании «его Флинта».

– Я буду заниматься, мам, – заверил он и для убедительности потряс пакетом с учебниками.

Во «Все для квиддича» Оливер прилип к витрине с «Молнией». В магазине Эшли эта метла была только под заказ, здесь же ее можно было рассмотреть и даже потрогать, если хорошенько попросить продавца. Оливер размечтался о таких метлах в своей команде. Тогда бы они точно взяли кубок школы. 

За спиной присвистнул отец. 

– Десять тысяч галеонов! Я читал, что болгары сделали заказ для всей сборной. Интересно, раскошелятся ли наши?

– Должны, иначе Кубка мира нам не видать, – ответил Оливер.

Отец посмотрел на метлу, покачался с пяток на носки и огляделся по сторонам. 

– А какая метла сейчас считается хорошей, но при этом не разорит семейный бюджет? – спросил он.

– «Нимбус 2000», «2001», – машинально отозвался Оливер, – они стоят около тысячи.

Мистер Вуд подошел к указанным метлам. Оливер следил за ним, затаив дыхание. Он уже догадался, к чему клонит отец.

– Сынок, если ты не разочаруешь маму и хорошо закончишь школу, то получишь одну из них.

Сердце забилось чаще, словно ему пообещали не «Нимбус» через год, а «Молнию» прямо сейчас. Довольный эффектом произнесенных слов, мистер Вуд вышел из «Все для квиддича». Бросив жадный взгляд на вожделенные «Нимбусы», Оливер поспешил за отцом.

Сэкономленные на покупке книг деньги было решено потратить на мороженое в кафе Флориана Фортескью. 

– Не часто выбираемся вместе, в конце концов, – сказала миссис Вуд, беря под руки мужа и сына.

Они расположились на летней террасе и принялись за десерт. Папа и мама вели неторопливую беседу, а Оливер наслаждался спокойствием. Это был лучший день на этой неделе. В обществе родителей Оливер почти не успевал погрузиться в грустные мысли. Несколько дней после случая со Скотти он упорно избегал встреч и с Иоландой, и с Маркусом. Они оба заходили к нему пару раз, но по просьбе Оливера Мими говорила, что молодой хозяин простудился и спит. Это было почти правдой. Он действительно ощущал себя больным и разбитым и не хотел вылезать из постели. Но и сидеть взаперти Оливеру быстро надоело, поэтому он крадучись выскальзывал из дома и заходил на работу к Руни или Эшли. Остальные мальчишки уже распробовали нарушение родительского режима, и целыми днями торчали на поле, потому столкнуться с кем-то из приятелей Оливер не боялся. 

– Вы снова поругались? – спрашивал сначала Руни, а потом Эшли.

– Нет, – отвечал Оливер.

– Тогда, почему вы не общаетесь?

Вместо ответа Оливер с преувеличенным интересом начинал изучать меню или спортивный журнал, и друзья с расспросами отставали.

– Надо чаще ходить куда-нибудь вместе, – сказала мама, доедая свою порцию мороженого.

Оливер охотно кивнул и облизал ложку. Он вспомнил, что уже через несколько недель снова поедет на поезде до Лондона, и на станции можно будет купить рожок с любимым фисташковым лакомством. 

– Да, скоро все изменится, – сказал отец. – У Олли начнется новая жизнь. Тренировки, игры, чемпионаты. 

– Готов ко взрослой жизни? – спросила мама.

– У меня еще год в запасе, – попробовал пошутить Оливер.

Самому ему вновь стало грустно и не по себе. Правда, родители не догадывались, что его жизнь уже изменилась. И с каждым месяцем все будет становиться только сложнее. Разумеется, если он не сможет взять над ситуацией контроль.

– А можно мне еще мороженого? – спросил Оливер.

– Конечно, милый, – ласково улыбнулась мама.

***

Огромный черный пес вышел из-за угла. Не в силах пошевелиться Оливер смотрел, как он передвигает своими массивными лапами по гравию. Животное открыло пасть, обнажив острые клыки. В свете Луны они блеснули, точно лезвия. Оливер закричал от ужаса, но из его горла не вырвалось ни звука. И тогда он побежал прочь. Пес бросился вдогонку. Парень бежал по пустой улице и единственное, что он слышал, было шумное прерывистое дыхание чудовища позади себя. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, хотелось орать, чтобы привлечь внимание хоть кого-то. Но вокруг не было ни души, а рот открывался все так же беззвучно. 

Зверь зарычал совсем близко. В один прыжок он нагнал Оливера и сбил с ног. Челюсть сомкнулась на лодыжке, и пес дернул голову в сторону. Ногу пронзила боль, Оливер попытался вырваться, но хватка была железной. Животное принялось яростно мотать головой, все сильнее впиваясь зубами в его плоть. Оливера ощутимо затрясло. Он распахнул глаза и едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности. На его кровати сидел Флинт и тряс его за ногу.

– Марк?! – воскликнул Оливер.

– Разбудил? – спросил Флинт и усмехнулся. 

– Ты чего здесь? – Вуд нахмурился, но на самом деле почувствовал облегчение, что сейчас не один. 

– Ты какой-то бледный, – проигнорировал вопрос Флинт.  
Оливер провел рукой по шее, она оказалась мокрой от пота. Он резко сел и посмотрел на подушку. Она, как и наволочка с футболкой, была сырая.

– Проклятье! 

– Вуд, – позвал его Маркус, – ты как?

– Плохой сон, – отмахнулся Оливер.

Он стянул футболку и выбрался из постели. Сквозняк мгновенно осыпал мурашками влажную кожу спины. Оливер выдвинул ящик комода и достал свежую футболку. Переодевшись, он резко обернулся. 

– Что ты здесь делаешь?

Маркус все это время настороженно наблюдал за ним.

– Хотел позвать полетать.

Оливер только сейчас заметил, что тот держит в руках свой «Нимбус». Он посмотрел на часы. Они показывали «2:43».

– Ночью? 

Маркус пожал плечами.

– В другое время тебя не поймать. 

Возражать было глупо, так оно и было. По крайней мере, Оливер всячески старался не попадаться ему на глаза. Но сейчас Оливеру совсем не хотелось возвращаться в мокрую постель и встретиться со своим кошмаром вновь. Опомнившись, что стоит перед Маркусом в трусах, Оливер схватил со стула брошенные на него вечером джинсы и быстро их натянул. Завязывая шнурки на кедах, он отметил, что присутствие Флинта его смущает. Друг и раньше нередко забирался к нему в комнату, в том числе и ночью. Но тогда не было никакого подтекста. Теперь же этот треклятый подтекст мерещился повсюду. По привычке заправив шнурки за язычки, Оливер распрямился. 

Маркус подобрал с пола старенький квоффл, оседлал «Нимбус» и вылетел в окно. Подхватив «Чистомет», Вуд тоже подошел к окну. Вздохнув полной грудью ночной воздух, он сел на метлу и отправился за Флинтом.

– Что же так напугало храброго Оливера Вуда? – ехидно спросил Маркус, когда тот поравнялся с ним. – Не иначе, проигрыш в Кубке по квиддичу?

– Заткнись, – тихо сказал Оливер и прибавил скорость, оставляя Маркуса позади.

***

На поле царила тишина. Парни кидали друг другу мяч, пока вовсе не потеряли его в темноте. Тогда они решили просто покружить над пустырем. Рассекать воздух вместе было здорово. Оливер и Маркус налетали друг на друга, пытались подрезать и с вызовом смотрели в глаза. Они сцепляли ноги и переворачивались головой вниз, давая на лету «пять», и, делая пике, снова запрыгивали на метлы верхом. Чем дольше они летали, тем яснее у Оливера становилось в голове. Ненужные переживания очень скоро вытиснились адреналином и удовольствием от полета. 

Кровь в висках стучала африканскими барабанами, побуждая к безумным поступкам. Вуд завис в воздухе и стянул с ног кроссовки вместе с носками. Обувь упала в траву. Оливер снова пустил метлу в полет. Оттолкнувшись руками, он запрыгнул голыми стопами прямо на древко, выровнял баланс и слегка надавил отставленной назад ногой. Метла полетела вперед. Оливер стоял в пол оборота, держа спину ровно и позволяя бедрам поворачивать вслед за метлой. Примерно так магглы катаются на скейтбордах. Но это и близко не так драйвово, как на высоте нескольких метров от земли. Кажется, он понял, как родилась идея Эшли. Позади раздался смех. Он посмотрел за плечо. Босой Флинт рассекал воздух, стоя на своей метле. Оливер издал восторженный вопль и стал набирать скорость, с удовольствием ощущая, как ветер пляшет в волосах. Флинт крикнул:

– Наперегонки до реки? 

И не успел Оливер ответить, как Маркус его обогнал. 

К реке они подлетели почти одновременно. 

– Ты летаешь, как улитка, – сказал Маркус, остановив метлу и вглядываясь в темную воду под ними. 

– Улитки не летают.

Маркус хмыкнул.

– А ты у нас первая летающая улитка.

Он снова тронул метлу и принялся кружить около Вуда. Флинт подпрыгивал и делал пол оборота вокруг оси, вновь приземляясь ступнями на древко. А Оливер следил за его движениями и попытался повторить. Выходило неважно. Маркус самодовольно скалился, наблюдая за его попытками.

– Подлети поближе, – наконец, сказал он.

Оливер приблизился и, опасно покачиваясь, замер рядом.

– Еще, – потребовал Маркус. – Ну, давай, чего ты!

Оливер завис справа от него на расстоянии в локоть.

– Давай на двух метлах попробуем? – предложил Флинт.

Вуд от неожиданности едва не сорвался, но друг вовремя удержал его за запястье.

– Что? – опешил Оливер.

Маркус нетерпеливо махнул рукой.

– Смотри.

С этими словами он закинул правую ногу на метлу Оливера, а его самого схватил за пояс.

– Ты что делаешь?! – воскликнул Вуд.

– Тшш, – зашипел Флинт. – Поставь ногу на мою метлу и пройди чуть вперед.

Оливер сделал, как он велел. Стоять так было неудобно, к тому же затылок холодило дыхание Флинта, отчего по спине бежали мурашки. Они аккуратно выровнялись. Оливер почувствовал сожаление, когда руки с пояса переместились на плечи.

– Так, ты просто стой и не падай, а я поведу, – сказал Маркус.

Флинт вдавил ногами на метлы, и они полетели, постепенно набирая скорость. Оливер пошатнулся, но Маркус его удержал, сильнее сжав ладони на плечах. Подумав, Флинт вернул одну руку на пояс. Так они оба могли сохранять равновесие. Наверно, со стороны это выглядело необычно. Увидь их кто-то из друзей, сказали бы что-то колкое. Но их никто не видел, а они продолжили свой странный полет. 

Они летели вдоль реки. Флинт, боясь потерять баланс, крепче ухватился за вудовскую футболку и для верности смял ткань в кулаке. Оливер ощущал холод от ветра и жар от соприкосновения с руками Маркуса. В голове снова стало сумбурно. Мысли мешались между собой. Он не мог решить для себя, хочет ли он продолжать лететь вместе или все же спуститься на землю и оказаться на расстоянии нескольких футов от Маркуса. 

А потом Флинт решил сделать вираж. Не рассчитав траекторию, общий вес и несколько разные характеристики метел, он резко нажал ногами на древки. Метлы вылетели из под своих ездоков и устремились в свободный полет, а парни упали прямо в реку, подняв вокруг себя сноп брызг. Выныривая на поверхность, они смеялись. Оливер был рад, что его окунули в холодную воду. Во всех смыслах. Потому что этот парный полет вызвал в нем непередаваемую гамму ощущений, которая теперь его совсем не радовала. Встряхнув головой, чтобы избавиться от капель на лице, Оливер посмотрел на небо и проводил взглядом удаляющиеся метлы.

– Проклятье, – тоскливо прошептал он и тут же вспомнил еще кое о чем. – Мерлин, обувь!

– Нда... – только и сказал на это Маркус, стирая ладонью воду с лица.

– Примани их, – сказал Оливер.

– Я не взял палочку.

Оливер выругался и погреб к берегу. Флинт поплыл следом. 

Ночью в мокрой одежде стало моментально холодно, рядом тотчас же угрожающе запищали комары. В босые пятки больно впивались камни. Оливер и Маркус шли вдоль берега, стуча зубами и сбивая с себя надоедливых насекомых. Когда они добрались до причала, Оливер удивился, что Маркус направился прямиком к сторожке. Озадаченный Вуд пошел за ним. 

В домишке мистера Дибри свет уже не горел, но дверь была не заперта. В стенном шкафу обнаружилась стопка шерстяных одеял. То, что надо, чтобы согреться. Оливер замешкался, когда Маркус принялся стягивать с себя футболку, а затем и джинсы. В ответ на его немой вопрос, Флинт сказал:

– Чего стоишь? Раздевайся, мерзнешь же в этих шмотках.

Оливер задержал на мгновение взгляд на мускулистом теле и быстро отвернулся. Последовав примеру Флинта, он разделся до белья. Мокрую одежду они развесили сушиться на стульях, которых внутри было слишком много для одного мистера Дибри. Маркус накинул себе на плечи одеяло и, подхватив еще несколько штук, вернулся на причал. Оливер с наслаждением завернулся в мягкую теплую ткань и вышел вслед за ним.

Одно одеяло они постелили на деревянные доски, а в остальные укутали ноги. Оливер чувствовал, как постепенно согревается. Он ощутил умиротворение. Все эти дни ему не хватало Маркуса, а Маркусу, очевидно, не хватало Оливера. Они могли пойти по домам, но остались сидеть тут. Это было то, отчего Вуд бежал последние дни, и то, чего в глубине души отчаянно хотел. Он боялся шелохнуться и спугнуть это мгновение, но Флинт на него не смотрел. Его взгляд был обращен в небо. Оно едва заметно светлело, только звезды все еще горели и отражались в Колне.

Сидеть рядом было хорошо. Как раньше, до этого лета. Оливер все еще ощущал руки Маркуса на плечах и поясе. От этого бросало в жар, и он посильнее укутался в одеяло, чтобы Флинт ничего не заметил. Ему стало неловко от своих недружеских мыслей, и он поспешил отвлечься беседой.

– Чем планируешь заняться после школы? – задал Оливер давно волновавший его вопрос.

Маркус пожал плечами. 

– А ты? – спросил он.

– Ты знаешь – квиддич.

– Ну, разумеется, – засмеялся Маркус.

– А что? – стушевался Оливер. – Да я и не умею ничего больше.

– Еще поешь неплохо, – усмехнулся Флинт.

– Ага. Стану рок-звездой, – теперь уже смеялся Вуд. – А если серьезно, неужели совсем никаких мыслей нет?

Маркус тяжело вздохнул.

– Вуд, вот зачем ты в душу лезешь? Я реально не знаю.

Оливер потупил взгляд и вдруг услышал собственный голос:

– А давай вместе!

Он сам не понял, зачем это предложил, но жадно ожидал ответа.

– Что вместе? В рок-звезды? – хмыкнул Флинт.

– Нет, в квиддич!

Маркус удивленно посмотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд обратно на небо. Он долго прикидывал что-то в уме, попеременно улыбаясь и хмурясь. 

– Ну? – не выдержал Оливер.

– Ну... – протянул Флинт. – Попробовать можно. Квиддич лучше всего остального.

– Круто! – воскликнул Оливер, даже не пытаясь скрыть радость.

Маркус прибил комара на своей щеке.

– Что там сдавать надо? – спросил он.

– Ничего, – все таким же радостным тоном ответил Вуд. – Кроме полетов.

– Серьезно? – поднял брови Флинт и хохотнул. – Ну, с этого и надо было начинать.

Он откинулся на спину и заложил руки за голову. Теперь Маркус выглядел довольным и даже не обращал внимания на комаров. Он снова уставился в небо. 

Впервые за долгое время у Оливера было отличное настроение. Которое стремительно его покидало, стоило повиснуть тишине. Вуд снова погрузился в тяжелые раздумья. Он корил себя за длинный язык. О чем он только думал, предлагая такое?! Ему ведь оставалось провести рядом с Флинтом всего лишь год. Но идея потянуть друга за собой в спорт показалась Оливеру такой заманчивой, безумной и бессовестно обнадеживающей, что он не смог сдержаться. Словно это могло что-то гарантировать. Из раздумий его вывело мерное сопение рядом – Флинт пригрелся и задремал. Рука сама потянулась к его лицу. Оливер задержал ладонь рядом с его щекой, но притронуться не решился. Он, зажмурился, сжал ладонь в кулак и стукнул себя плечо. Нет, он не сможет притворяться. Только не с Маркусом.

Рассвет он встретил наедине с невеселыми мыслями. Пора было собираться домой. Он растолкал Флинта, который спросонья был совсем не дружелюбным и меньше всего вызывал желание прикасаться. Они вернулись в сторожку, где аккуратно сложили одеяла обратно в шкаф. Надевать влажные вещи было неприятно. Что-то похожее творилось в душе Вуда – мокрое, холодное, гадкое. Всю дорогу до дома Маркус сонно щурился и зевал. А Оливер смотрел под ноги, костеря себя за глупые иллюзии. Всю эту ночь в душе Вуда зарождалась глухая надежда на возможную взаимность. Но стоило Маркусу проснуться, как все мечты разом рухнули. Дурман ночи рассеялся в рассветных лучах, а вместе с ним и вера в ответные чувства. Для себя Оливер уже все решил. Терять друга из-за собственных неуместных чувств он совсем не собирался, а потому впереди его ждало очень непростое время. 

И теперь ночные кошмары Оливера стали другими.


	13. Chapter 13

Закусив губу, Оливер стучал ногой такт и бил по струнам. Левая рука все время норовила все испортить: то пальцы соскальзывали со струн, то зажимали неправильные или вовсе не существующие аккорды. Звук получался смазанным и глухим, но парень не отступал. Надо было как-то убить время до конца каникул. На поле хотелось до одури, но встречаться с Флинтом лишний раз было нельзя. Оливер рассудил, что если общаться реже, то вся чушь из головы выветрится. В итоге он попросил у Руни его старую гитару и самоучитель для начинающих и засел в комнате. 

Оливер поерзал на кровати, устраиваясь поудобнее. Взгляд в который раз зацепился за колдографию, лежащую на полу в груде пергамента. На ней немного смущенно улыбался сам Оливер. Снимок вручила Иоланда, когда он пришел попрощаться на остановку у почты. Это было на следующий день после ночного полета с Маркусом.

– Береги себя, Оливер, – сказала девушка.

– И ты себя береги, Лэнди.

Он взял ее за руку и перебрал пальцы. Вот почему ему было не влюбиться в нее? Пусть она и живет на другом континенте и чудовищно несобранна. Это все равно понятнее и легче, чем то, что он испытывал к своему другу. Но от прикосновения к ее руке в груди ничего не екнуло. Иоланда приподнялась на носочках и поцеловала Оливера в уголок рта. Он смутился и виновато взглянул на ее бабушку с дедушкой. К счастью, от ощущения неловкости его избавил подъехавший автобус.

– Лэнди, – позвала внучку миссис Бакли, – пора.

Оливер подхватил ее чемодан и помог занести в автобус. Он видел, как девушка села около окна, помахала ему рукой и улыбнулась своей солнечной улыбкой. Когда автобус тронулся с места и поехал далее по маршруту, Оливеру на мгновение стало грустно. 

Парень отложил гитару и откинулся на кровать. Он уставился в потолок и принялся прокручивать в памяти мелодию Руни. «Музыка – это прибежище твоей израненной души», – сказал он как-то Оливеру. Тогда Руни был в стельку пьян из-за ссоры с Джессикой. «Поймешь еще», – грустно добавил он. Теперь Оливер понял. В груди было невероятно тесно, словно на нем была футболка на размер меньше. Рука сама потянулась к листку и карандашу, но вместо крестиков и стрелок она начала выводить слова. Одно за другим. И с каждой новой строчкой дышать становилось легче. 

Взглянув на готовый текст, Оливер нахмурился. Куплеты выглядели достаточно цельными, а вот в припеве словно не хватало строчки. Оливер подумал, что сюда бы подошло имя. Но чье? Конечно, оно напрашивалось само собой, но, к счастью, совершенно не подходило под мелодию. И тут взгляд Оливера упал на метлу. А, собственно, почему бы и нет? «Анна», написал он имя своей любимицы. Анна. Анна... А дальше? Он обвел взглядом комнату и наткнулся на письмо Перси, что все еще лежало на столе. Точно! И он добавил «Молли». «Анна Молли, идеально», – подумал Вуд. Он пропел текст и удовлетворенно отложил лист. Он почувствовал невероятный голод и попытался вспомнить, завтракал ли он сегодня или нет. Он начал подниматься с постели, как вдруг зацепился штаниной за колок гитары. Мысль о еде вмиг испарилась, и он снова взял инструмент и начал что-то наигрывать.

***

Лорен Вуд задумчиво размешивала сахар в чашке кофе. С ее сыном определенно что-то происходило. Если еще пару месяцев назад миссис Вуд мечтала о том, чтобы он поменьше таскался на улице, то теперь она пришла от домашнего Оливера в ужас. Он дрых до полудня, ходил по дому ночью, одежду менял только после нескольких напоминаний, его волосы торчали во все стороны, на лице появилась щетина, она ни разу не видела, чтобы он что-то ел. И почти все время торчал в комнате в обнимку с гитарой. Сейчас Лорен бы многое отдала, чтобы ее любимый, не сидящий на месте сын вернулся: чтобы вновь с утра пораньше и с метлой наперевес бежал на поле, чтобы с горящими глазами рассказывал, сколько голов забил или поймал. Чтобы явился покрытый ссадинами и синяками, в конце концов! Потому что вот таким и был Оливер, а это несчастное создание казалось лишь его бледной тенью.

И потому она несказанно удивилась, когда Оливер спустился на завтрак. Он был бледен, а под глазами залегли круги. «Опять не спал всю ночь», – подумала Лорен. 

– Привет, мам, – поздоровался он, подхватывая кувшин с водой и стакан. 

Напившись вдоволь, он поставил стакан на мойку и направился к двери.

– Олли? – окликнула его мама. – Куда ты собрался?

Оливер замер у двери. В этот момент он походил на встрепанного воробья, и Лорен как никогда захотелось его обнять и как следует накормить.

– К Руни.

– Может, поешь? – осторожно спросила она.

Он резко обернулся и с интересом посмотрел на стол, заставленный приготовленными Мими сэндвичами, яичницей с беконом и ароматным свежесваренным кофе. Он осторожно, словно зверек на водопое, подошел ближе и набрал сэндвичей. Не посмотрев на маму, он выскочил за дверь.

– Олли! – крикнула ему вдогонку миссис Вуд, но он уже не слышал. 

Лорен проводила его встревоженным взглядом и грустно вздохнула. Кажется, она умудрилась проворонить первую влюбленность сына.

***

Руни сидел на старом барном стуле и настраивал гитару. Он удивленно уставился на Оливера, застывшего в дверном проеме.

– Олли? А ты, оказывается, живой, – ухмыльнулся Колтон. – Привет.

Оливер закрыл дверь и прошел внутрь. Руни пару раз присылал ему сов с просьбой явиться на репетицию, но Оливер всякий раз отказывался. 

– Руни, – сказал он, забыв поздороваться. – Я тут текст написал, как ты и просил.

Музыкант тут же оживился.

– Здорово, давай сюда.

Оливер протянул лист с текстом. Руни пробежал по нему глазами и довольно улыбнулся.

– То, что надо, приятель!

Он положил текст перед собой и стал наигрывать мелодию, напевая ее себе под нос. Оливер замер в нерешительности. 

– Руни... – начал он и осекся. 

Колтон поднял на него взгляд, не переставая играть.

– Ну, говори, давай, – поторопил друг.

Вместо ответа Оливер достал из кармана еще один лист и сунул Руни в руки. Тот, удивленно вскинув брови, оторвался от гитары и принялся читать. 

– Отличный текст! – похвалил он, дочитав до конца. – Что это?

– Я вроде как песню сочинил, – смущенно пробормотал Оливер. 

– А ты быстро с гитарой освоился! – восхитился Руни.

– Да какой там! – отмахнулся Оливер. – Мажу все время. Я ее в голове держу.

– Ну, давай, напой.

Он взял одну из гитар, стоявших на подставках поблизости, и протянул Вуду. Оливер взял инструмент вместе с текстом и сел рядом. Прокашлявшись, он положил лист на коленку и, подглядывая в него, запел. Играть Вуд и не играл толком, просто зажимал струны и легонько проводил по ним пальцами. Друг слушал внимательно. Его рука сама потянулась к струнам, и он тихо, чтобы не мешать Оливеру, подбирал аккорды и подыгрывал. 

– Давай, еще раз, – скомандовал Руни, и они повторили снова.

А потом еще раз и еще.

– Слушай, она классная получается, – сказал музыкант после очередного прогона песни. – Может, с остальными ее прорепетируем?

– Хорошо, – согласился Оливер.

Ему было приятно, что Руни оценил его старания. 

– И на концерте сыграем, – добавил Колтон.

– На каком концерте? – испугался Оливер.

– Который через две недели, – как ни в чем не бывало отозвался музыкант и снова заиграл вудовскую мелодию.

– Я... – опешил Оливер. – Не надо.

Руни резко прекратил играть и впился в него суровым взглядом.

– Перестань! – сказал он. – Ты скоро уедешь, а следующим летом тебе будет не до музыки. Тебе ведь нравится петь! Отпусти себя!

Оливер уже не был таким уверенным.

– Послушай. Всего пару песен. 

Звучало не очень заманчиво, и Вуд продолжал смотреть с недоверием.

– Посередине концерта, – продолжил убеждать Колтон. – И все. Идет?

Оливеру было страшно соглашаться. Конечно, Руни был прав, говоря, что такой возможности у него больше не будет. Школа, экзамены, отборочные состязания и спортивная карьера не оставляли времени для музыки. Но сама мысль, что придется выйти на сцену перед толпой зрителей и петь приводила его в ужас. Он вспомнил, с какой завистью смотрел на «Голодных змей» в клубе «Инкуб» и почувствовал, что все же готов побороть свои страхи. В конце концов, это всего лишь пара песен.

– Идет, – согласился Оливер.

***

– Ты можешь посвистеть? – деловито спросил Руни.

– Что? – удивился Оливер. – Зачем?

– На вопрос ответь сначала.

Оливер послушно просвистел, и Руни расплылся в довольной улыбке.

– Отлично! Попробуй соляк просвистеть?

– Да зачем?!

– Свисти! – приказал Колтон.

Раза с десятого у Оливера получилась мелодия, отдаленно напоминающая гитарное соло.

– Нет, это не то, – Руни недовольно скривил рот. – Попробуй просвистеть куплет.

– Руни! – возмутился Оливер.

– Свисти, давай!

Руни почти полностью переделал мелодию для песни Оливера, украсив ее несколькими красивыми пассажами. На следующей репетиции Клинт довольно быстро сочинил бас-партию, и группа начала отрабатывать свою новую песню. Тони поэкспериментировал с разными музыкальными агрегатами, чтобы добавить что-то интересное в звучание, и остановил свой выбор на чем-то, отдаленно напоминающем маленький синтезатор и гитарный процессор. Получалось действительно здорово! Оливер испытывал приятное чувство, что внес свою лепту в творчество их группы, что сочинил самую настоящую песню. Нечто похожее он испытывал, придумывая и воплощая в жизнь стратегию игры. 

Из-за приближающегося концерта Руни ставил репетиции каждый день, точнее, каждое утро. Он сказал, что это важно. У них новая песня и еще одна не разученная. Да и Оливер должен быть уверен в том, что сможет спеть, даже если кто-то из музыкантов случайно собьется. Ему предстояло исполнить подряд три песни. Песню, что сочинил сам и ту, для которой он писал текст. А еще песню Руни, что он пел месяц назад перед друзьями на берегу у костра.

– Круто, малыш! – похвалил Руни, когда они отыграли программу. – Если ты так выложишься на концерте, то от фанаток отбоя не будет.

Оливер хмыкнул. Вот уж чего-чего, а фанаток ему задаром было не надо. Он потянулся, разминая суставы, и зевнул. Вдруг дверь в комнату отворилась, и на пороге появился Эшли. Музыканты затихли, с любопытством оглядывая пришельца. Кристенсен был одет в деловой костюм и мантию, а волосы вопреки обыкновению были собраны в короткий хвост.

– Привет, змеи, – поздоровался он.

– Привет, ты чего тут? – удивился Руни.

Эшли почесал затылок, взлохматив тем самым кудри, и одна прядь тут же выбилась из хвоста. 

Выглядел он непривычно несобранным. Казалось, его даже не удивило присутствие Оливера.

– Решил заскочить к вам, – ответил он, рассеянно улыбаясь. – У меня сегодня выходной.

– В честь чего это? – недоверчиво спросил Тео.

Переминувшись с ноги на ногу, Эшли ответил:

– После обеда в министерство иду. Патентовать борды.

– Ого, ты уже закончил с ними? – воскликнул Оливер. – Поздравляю!

Эшли кивнул. Он странно улыбался и обводил взглядом комнату.

– Да он нервничает! – заявил Тео.

– Эш, серьезно? – удивился Оливер. 

– Брат, перестань! – засуетился Тео, откладывая в сторону свой инструмент, и устремляясь к Эшли. Он потрепал брата по плечу, и тот благодарно улыбнулся.

– Брось, Эш! Ты – молодчина! – Руни тоже подошел к другу и похлопал его по спине. – Ты же у нас самый головастый был в школе! За что ни брался, все выходило. Ну, может, кроме квиддича.

– Я вообще-то два кубка у тебя выиграл! – напомнил Эшли.

– Эш, я тут тебя подбодрить пытаюсь, как могу, – напомнил Руни.

Но Эшли уже заинтересованно смотрел на старого соперника.

– То есть ты считаешь, что был лучшим капитаном, чем я?

Тео схватился за голову и застонал.

– Ну вот, опять... а ведь столько лет прошло! 

– И девчонки уже у обоих есть, а все никак не уймутся, – согласно кивнул Клинт. 

Джейкоб лишь закатил глаза и стал крутить барабанные палочки между пальцев. 

– Я не считаю, я это знаю, – сказал Руни. 

Эш приободрился и теперь казался очень воодушевленным. От прежней неуверенности не осталось и следа.

– Это можно проверить, – лукаво усмехнулся Эшли. – Встретимся завтра на поле, Колтон! 

Он засмеялся и протянул руку Руни. Тот искривил губы в плотоядной улыбке и пожал ладонь.  
Эшли посмотрел на часы.

– Так, я еще хотел заскочить во «Все для квиддича» до Министерства. Мне пора. 

Он притормозил в дверях и повернулся к Оливеру.

– Эй, Олли, я все понимаю, но давай ты перестанешь страдать по Иоланде на один денек – ты мне нужен на поле.

– Я ни по кому не страдаю! – возмутился Вуд.

– Вот и отлично! – улыбнулся Эш. – Жду тебя завтра.

Подводить Эша Оливеру не хотелось, а значит, его ждала встреча с Маркусом. Ожидать, что Руни не позовет на игру одного из своих лучших охотников, было бы глупо. Оливеру оставалось надеяться, что он сможет находиться с Флинтом на одном поле и выдержать его атаки. Потому что если он не сможет этого сделать сейчас, то в школе и подавно. А это значит, что кубка ему не видать.

– Видал, каков! – хмыкнул Руни. – Капитан он лучший, ну-ну!

Руни взял гитару и сел на свой барный стул, оттолкнувшись ногой, прокрутился и ударил по струнам.

– Давайте еще раз всю программу прогоним.

Музыканты были не против сменить тему. Они охотно взялись за инструменты, лишь бы не слушать его речи о квиддиче и Эшли.

***

Оливер набил рот яичницей с нарезанными сосисками и не без труда двигал челюстью, пытаясь пережевать свой завтрак. Он поймал на себе довольный взгляд мамы. Она пододвинула ему стакан с соком и улыбнулась. 

– Кушай, не обращай на меня внимания, – мягко сказала мама.

Оливер продолжил поглощать завтрак, а заодно гадать, почему она такая радостная. Наверно, потому что на днях в газетах появилось сообщение, что Блэка видели в Шотландии, и все родители в округе сняли запрет на покидание территории Честерфильда. Теперь они могли не волноваться за сохранность своих детей.

Закончив с едой, Оливер взял метлу и отправился играть. Когда он ступил на поле, обнаружил, что почти все были в сборе. Мальчишки оживленно болтали, завязывали щитки на руках и ногах, разминали руки и ноги. Прямо как перед настоящим матчем. Девчонки сидели на камне и вовсю заключали пари, кто выиграет. Все пытались урвать кусочек внезапно свалившейся свободы. Но стоило им заметить Оливера, как все разом смолкли и уставились на него. Вуд с досадой отметил, что они смотрят с жалостью. Он не мог взять в толк, отчего это происходит. Но когда Бейл сочувственно похлопал его по плечу и сказал, что он еще найдет свое счастье, Оливер вспомнил слова, что сказал Эшли накануне. Очевидно, все поголовно решили, что он переживает из-за отъезда Иоланды. Один только Маркус был ужасно хмур. Он молча пожал ему руку, когда Вуд пришел, и совершенно не пытался с ним заговорить. Оливер силился вспомнить, на что тот мог дуться. Крайняя их встреча прошла более чем тепло. Он не раз давал слабину и прокручивал в памяти ту странную ночь с парным полетом на метлах и пледами на причале. Следом, правда, следовал отрезвляющий удар по собственной щеке. А может, дело было в том, что Вуд не спустился вниз и не поблагодарил, когда на следующий день Флинт принес потерянную метлу. Это было похоже на правду. 

Пока Оливер закреплял на руках щитки, он украдкой взглянул на девушек на камне. Они смотрели на него с неприкрытым сочувствием. Джессика что-то шепнула Линде, а та – Сэнди и Роузи. Рядом с ними сидело еще несколько соседок-старшекурсниц, которые с грустью покачали головами. Оливер закатил глаза. Надо же! Даже Джесс вздумала его жалеть. Оливер задержал взгляд на Роузи и почувствовал неприятное покалывание в груди. За кого она пришла болеть? Неужели за Маркуса? Он посмотрел на Флинта. Тот, казалось, вообще никого не замечал. Ни Оливера, ни Роузи, ни даже что-то активно ему объяснявшего Руни.

– Доброе утро! – раздался бодрый голос и, Вуд обернулся.

Приближающийся Эшли махал компании рукой. Он был уже в полном облачении. Таким решительным и готовым к сражению на игровом поле Оливер его не видел со времен Хогвартса. Саманта шла рядом с ним, и они вместе несли его метлу, сплетя пальцы на древке. 

– Ну? – нетерпеливо спросил Оливер, пожимая ему руку.

– Что «ну»? – хитро прищурился Эш.

– Как все прошло?

Эшли улыбнулся и приобнял подругу.

– Патент дали. 

Все ребята радостно закричали и бросились его обнимать. Саманта со смехом отскочила в сторону, чтобы ее не задавили. А Руни в порыве даже приподнял Эша над землей. Аккуратно поставив друга на ноги, он ткнул ему пальцем в грудь и сказал:

– Но мы вас все равно сделаем.

– Мечтай! – рассмеялся Эшли. 

Он притянул к себе Саманту, чтобы поцеловать, и она направилась к остальным девчонкам.

– Если все в сборе, начнем? – предложил Эш.

– Так, ребятня, стройся! – скомандовал Руни.

Мальчишки выстроились в неровную линию, и два капитана встали перед ними, опираясь на свои метлы.

– Прямо как в школе, Эш, – ухмыльнулся Руни.

– И не говори, – подмигнул Эшли. – И размажем вас так же, Колтон.

– Попридержи гиппогрифов, Кристенсен! 

Руни достал из кармана монетку, подбросил ее и, когда она приземлилась на его ладонь, накрыл ее рукой. Он вопросительно взглянул на Эша.

– Орел, – сказал тот.

– Кто бы сомневался, – Руни хмыкнул и, убрав руку, торжественно сказал. – Решка.

Эшли сделал приглашающий жест, призывая соперника начать выбирать первым. Руни прокашлялся и выкрикнул:

– Лиам.

Эш продолжил отбор игроков.

– Олли.

– Марк.

– Бейл.

– Криш.

– Энди.

– Кодди.

– Эдди.

– Хейт.

– Сэм.

– Трэвис.

– Джед.

Спенсер и еще пара мальчишек разочарованно выдохнули и побросали свои метлы.

– Я буду судить, – решил Спенсер и направился к сундуку с мячами. 

Выбранные игроки тем временем обступили своих капитанов. 

– Олли, ты на воротах, – сказал Эш. – Джед и Сэм – загонщики, Эдди – ловец, остальные – охотники. А теперь слушайте...

Минут пять Эшли объяснял стратегию игры и давал наставления. Неподалеку то же самое делал Руни со своей командой. Наконец, с обсуждениями было покончено, загонщики вооружились битами и игроки сели на метлы. Поднявшись в воздух, они заняли свои позиции. Спенсер выпустил снитч и бладжеры, и мячи взвились вверх и сделали несколько кругов над полем. Спенсер задрал голову и прищурился, глядя на игроков.

– Готовы? Три, два, один!

Он подбросил вверх квоффл, и на мяч мгновенно налетели охотники. Мячом завладел Руни. Он долетел до края площадки и отпасовал его Маркусу, но Эш тут же выбил квоффл у него из рук. Он отлетел дальше, сделал крутой вираж и забросил в нижнее кольцо. Девочки на камне радостно закричали.

Игроки носились над полем, подгоняемые своими капитанами, а ребята на земле выкрикивали слова поддержки. Все это так напоминало о Хогвартсе, что Оливер даже подивился, почему никто не догадался выступить в роли комментатора. Хотя, все, у кого язык был подвешен как у Ли Джордана, сейчас летали на метлах. 

Ловцы кружили над полем, пытаясь разглядеть снитч, разумно не вмешиваясь в борьбу за квоффл. Загонщики метко присылали бладжеры по охотникам, и те не всегда успевали увернуться. Эшли, Бейл и Энди безжалостно атаковали ворота противника. Криш метался от кольца к кольцу на другом конце игрового поля. Но Руни так просто не сдавался, делая все новые и новые нападения на охотников. Громадный Лиам и Маркус не отставали. Три слизеринских охотника отрабатывали одну из схем, виденную Оливером не раз во время учебы. Руни и Лиам выбивали мяч у противников, которые долетали до их колец, и делали пас Флинту. А Маркус уже со всей силы запускал его в почти никем не защищаемые кольца. Нужно было быть крайне сосредоточенным, чтобы вовремя успеть к нужному кольцу. Оливер подобрался, ожидая атаки. 

Она не заставила себя ждать. Лиам вырвал квоффл у Бейла и кинул его Маркусу. Зажав мяч под мышкой, Флинт понесся к Вуду. Он занес руку, чтобы забросить квоффл, но внезапно в него врезался бладжер. Квоффл улетел по кривой траектории, а Флинт неуклюже покачнулся, едва успев удержаться рукой за метлу. Мимо промчался довольный своей работой Сэм. 

– Марк, это что за балет?! – заорал Руни. – Играй нормально, как в школе!

Вуд и Флинт обменялись короткими взглядами. Маркус скривил губы в неприятной ухмылке. «Действительно, как в школе», – подумал Оливер и покрепче перехватил древко, готовясь к более серьезным атакам.

Команда Эшли пусть и не была такой агрессивной, но по части наглости не уступала парням Руни. Эшли так просто с мячом не расставался, пуская в ход самые изощренные приемы. Ему удалось забить несколько голов подряд. Криш казался выдохшимся, и Оливер бы ему посочувствовал, но он и сам был не в лучшем положении. Как Вуд и предполагал, Флинт стал играть жестче. Может, даже жестче, чем в школе. Хотя Оливер мог это себе надумать. Но то, что ему придется синяки замазывать, он знал наверняка. Мячи, посылаемые в его кольца, сопровождались такими же болезненными ударами, как и на матчах Гриффиндор-Слизерин. От хищной ухмылки Флинта у Вуда все внутри холодело, и он пропустил подряд несколько мячей. 

– Да что с тобой? – воскликнул Эшли после очередного гола в их ворота. – Соберись!

– Прости.

Оливер вспомнил, зачем он собственно здесь находится. Он же был отличным вратарем, и даже такой великолепный игрок, как Маркус, не всегда мог просто так забить квоффл в его кольца! Вуд сосредоточился на игре и теперь старался во что бы то ни стало задерживать мячи.

Флинта такой расклад явно не устраивал. Он стал вкладывать все больше силы в броски. А один раз, когда Вуд отбил квоффл, он и вовсе не выдержал. Маркус выхватил биту у Хейта и отпасовал бладжер в Вуда. Оливер не успел среагировать и получил удар мячом в грудь. Его отбросило к одному из колец, и он неслабо приложился затылком к металлическому столбу. От боли и неожиданности Оливер свалился с метлы и рухнул прямо на траву. Вокруг все потемнело, но уже через несколько долгих мгновений, он сумел открыть глаза. Его обступили друзья и встревожено всматривались в его лицо. Оливер махнул рукой, давая понять, что с ним все в порядке. Он поднял взгляд на Руни, тот выглядел растерянным. Тот явно разрывался между тем, что похвалить своего охотника и тем, чтобы задать ему хорошую трепку.

– Что это, Салазар тебя забери, было?! – зарычал Руни на Флинта.

– Ты сказал играть как в школе, – пожал плечами Маркус и равнодушно посмотрел на Оливера, прижимающего руки к затылку. – Ты сам знаешь, как я там играю.

– Калечить друзей я тебя не просил, – строго сказал Колтон.

– Я в норме, – прервал их перепалку Оливер и поднялся на ноги. 

Он качнулся. В голове гудело, в глазах на мгновение потемнело, но Оливер не собирался сдаваться. Он пришел поддержать Эшли, а если Флинт хочет играть жестко, то он не против. Это было как раз то, что надо. Хорошая встряска и немного физической боли, чтобы снова почувствовать себя живым. А заодно и развеять ненужные мысли и тщетные надежды. Холодный взгляд Маркуса сейчас прекрасно отрезвлял. И пусть это было немного горько, но как оно еще могло быть? Оливер улыбнулся, чем вызвал у друзей недоумение.

– Ты точно в порядке? Улыбаешься, как сумасшедший, – неуверенно произнес Криш.

– Точно, – согласно кивнул Оливер и на нетвердых ногах дошел до Эшли, что держал его «Чистомет». 

Эш нехотя вернул ему метлу. Он нагнулся к самому уху Вуда и тихо сказал:

– Убиться решил? Этим горю не поможешь.

Оливер раздраженно мотнул головой, отчего в глазах снова поплыли темные пятна. Пусть думают, что хотят. Пусть жалеют. Знали бы они правду, точно не стали бы сочувствовать. Он грустно улыбнулся и сел на метлу. Зависнув надо всеми, он нетерпеливо крикнул:

– Играть будете?

Ребята переглянулись и, сев на метлы, поднялись в воздух. Матч продолжился, правда, уже без прежнего задора. Флинт вел себя сдержаннее, и все больше проводил времени на позиции полузащитника, поэтому на протяжении оставшейся игры с Вудом они не сталкивались.

– Снитч! – закричал Спенсер.

Оливер и еще пара ребят повернули головы в поисках золотого мячика. Кодди и Эдди тут же рванули за ним наперегонки. Снитч лавировал между остальными игроками и попытался скрыться в траве, но оба ловца спикировали и спрыгнули со своих метел. Они сцепились в клубок и покатились, пытаясь вырвать друг у друга заветную добычу. Наконец, один из них поднял вверх руку, сжимающую снитч.

– Эдди! – крикнул Спенсер.

Он на мгновение замер, подсчитывая в уме очки.

– 260:260! – громко объявил Спенсер. – Ничья!

– Это невероятно! – Эшли смеялся.

– Надо переиграть! – заявил Руни.

– На фиг! – возмутился Бейл, изрядно запыхавшийся от тяжелого матча. – Нас всех в Мунго заберут, новые скелеты выращивать после этих ваших споров.

Капитаны нехотя признали ничью и пожали друг другу руки, а игроки с облегчением начали спускаться на землю. Оливеру стало намного легче на твердой поверхности. Он сел на траву, потер больное место и бросил затравленный взгляд на Маркуса. 

– Живой? – спросил тот.

Вуд кивнул. Флинт, очевидно, хотел сказать еще что-то, но к нему подскочила Роузи. Она начала тараторить, с восхищением смотря на Маркуса. Из-за гудения в голове Оливер не понял ни слова. Да и не хотел, в общем-то. Он отвернулся от этой парочки, чувствуя, что внутри все горит от боли. И боль эта не имела никакого отношения к ушибленному затылку.


	14. Chapter 14

Весь день Оливер крутился перед зеркалом. Он очень нервничал в ожидании вечера, ведь сегодня должен был состояться его дебют на сцене. Оливер надел простую черную футболку, рубашку в клетку, джинсы и кеды. Ещё раз критически осмотрев себя в зеркале, Вуд пришел к выводу, что на рок-звезду совсем не тянет. Тогда он закатал рукава и взъерошил волосы – стало чуть лучше. Поняв, что круче выглядеть он просто не в состоянии, Оливер бросил прощальный взгляд на свое отражение и покинул комнату.

– Это нормально, что концерт так поздно? 

Мама с сомнением смотрела на часы.

– Но, это же рок, мам, – просто ответил Оливер.

Он уже был готов выдвигаться, но мама внезапно занервничала и потому устроила это подобие допроса.

– И там точно будут все твои друзья? – в очередной раз за вечер спросила она.

– Конечно, – снова ответил Оливер, давая ей услышать то, что она хочет, – старшекурсники и выпускники. 

– Лорен, пусть идет, – вступился за сына отец. – Конец лета же.

Мама вздохнула и еще раз бросила взгляд на часы.

– Конец лета, – задумчиво пробормотала она себе под нос. – Что ж, пожалуй ты прав, Эммет.

Оливер осторожно попятился к выходу.

– Ну, так я могу идти? – на всякий случай решил он уточнить.

– Конечно, дорогой, – так же рассеянно произнесла мама, – повеселись.

– И не покидай Честерфильд, – добавил отец.

Оливер рассмеялся.

– Пап, я просто иду на концерт, куда я денусь из Честера?

Пока родители не передумали, он выскочил за порог и поспешил в бар.

***

В баре было непривычно людно. «Пьяный змей» был полон молодых волшебников, и не все они были родом из Колчестера. Очевидно, поклонники «Голодных змей» из соседнего города тоже приехали послушать живое выступление. Признаться, Оливер и не догадывался, что группа Руни так популярна, пусть и в узком кругу волшебного сообщества. Оливер медленно двигался по залу, озираясь по сторонам в поисках друзей, и потому не заметил Криша. Тот врезался в его бок и быстро поднял над их головами едва не расплескавшиеся кружки со сливочным пивом.

– О, привет! – сказал Криш.

Оливер кивнул в ответ, не зная, как пожать занятые руки.

– Ты не видел Руни? – спросил он.

– Он, кажется, там, – друг указал вглубь бара.

Вуд благодарно кивнул и дал ему пройти.

– Мы Бейлом и Энди у сцены сидим, – Криш мотнул головой в сторону их столика, – хочешь к нам?

– Может, позже, – ответил Оливер. – Мне надо найти Руни.

Он направился в указанном Кришем направлении и вскоре заприметил друзей в дальнем углу. Это был самый большой стол в баре, и сейчас за ним восседали «Голодные змеи» в полном составе, Эш с Самантой, Лиам с Линдой и Джесс. Музыканты пили воду, потому что Руни запрещал употреблять алкоголь любой крепости до и вовремя выступлений. Клинт уныло вертел в руках бутылку с водой, а Тео незаметно воровал чипсы из тарелки Эшли. 

– Привет! – поздоровался Оливер.

– О, малыш, да ты шикарно выглядишь! – присвистнул Руни.

– Спасибо.

Оливер смущенно улыбнулся и сел на свободное место с самого края, рядом с Руни. Он гадал, знает ли кто-то из них о его сегодняшнем дебюте. Но ни Эш, ни Лиам, ни их подруги никак по-особенному на его появление не отреагировали. Они поздоровались и продолжили заниматься своими делами. Эш, наконец, заметил посягательства брата на свою еду и выдал ему щелбан. Впрочем, он тут же придвинул к Тео тарелку, чтобы тот угощался. Казалось, «змеи» сумели сохранить в тайне участие Оливера в концерте.

Из-за плеча Руни выглянула Джессика.

– Нервничаешь? – тихо спросила она.

«Или не сумели», – усмехнулся про себя Оливер, а вслух ответил:

– Немного. Ну, знаешь, как на втором курсе перед первой игрой.

– Не бойся! – захохотал Руни. – Здесь тебя никто бладжером не вырубит.

Эшли поднял на них заинтересованный взгляд.

– Бладжер?

– Не сейчас, Эш, – сказал Руни.

Кристенсен-старший улыбнулся и покрепче обнял Саманту. Девушка что-то шепнула ему на ухо, и Эшли рассмеялся. У Оливера смотреть на чужое счастье настроения не было. Сейчас у него вообще ни на что не было настроения. Во рту пересохло, а внутри все ходило ходуном. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось сорваться с места и вернуться домой. Словом, нервничал он намного сильнее, чем сказал Джессике. Он покрутил головой, рассматривая посетителей. За столом у сцены сидели Криш, Бейл, Энди и Сэнди. Недалеко от них Спенс и Хейт болтали с какой-то неизвестной Вуду девушкой. То тут, то там мелькали знакомые лица. Но самое родное он заметил у барной стойки – Флинт как раз принимал у дежурного бармена две кружки сливочного пива. Оливер почувствовал, что лицо растянула улыбка. Но она тут же померкла, стоило Флинту начать двигаться в направлении их стола – из-за его спины показалась Роузи, которую до этого не было видно. 

Маркус молча пожал ему руку и, пропустив вперед свою спутницу, уселся напротив. Оливер вежливо кивнул Роузи. Как назло, в горле стал ком, и Вуд не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. И без того нервничая перед выступлением, Оливер теперь терзался развернувшейся перед ним картиной. Смотреть на эту парочку он точно не собирался, а потому уткнулся взглядом в собственные руки, которые стали вмиг очень интересными. Особенно увлекательным оказалось подминать тонкую кожицу на ногтях. Роузи быстро сориентировалась и начала рассматривать яркие браслеты Линды, весело хихикая. Ее кружка со сливочным пивом так и стояла нетронутая. Флинт недовольно покосился на свою спутницу и подвинул ее кружку Вуду. Оливер изумленно уставился на пышную карамельно-сливочную пену.

– Нет, – твердо сказал Руни, и Маркус поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

– Чего это?

Руни замялся, осознав, что чуть не выдал участие Оливера в концерте.

– Не по-джентельменски, – быстро нашелся он и ловко передвинул кружку обратно Роузи. 

Девушка покорно приняла угощение, хлопнула ресницами и тут же сделала глоток. Маркус насупился, а Оливер вернулся к своим ногтям. Он продолжал мять кожицу у их основания и краем уха слушал беседу Руни, Эша и Лиама о каких-то новых налогах для предпринимателей. Вуд был слишком далек от подобных взрослых разговоров, но все эти перечисления цифр и неизвестных ему терминов непонятным образом успокаивали. 

Наконец, Руни хлопнул по столешнице и поднялся.

– Ну, что, час икс!

Он мотнул головой в сторону сцены, и остальные участники группы поднялись со своих мест. Руни внимательно посмотрел на Вуда, и тот коротко кивнул. Его выход был только через полчаса, а пока можно было расслабиться. Правда, последнее, что он мог сейчас сделать – расслабиться. Оливер проводил взглядом друзей, направляющихся к сцене. Джесс, Эшли с Самантой и Лиам с Линдой тоже поднялись со своих мест и поспешили за ними, чтобы устроиться поближе. Оливер с ужасом понял, что сейчас останется наедине с Маркусом и Роузи. Представив, что эти двое могут начать вытворять под горячую музыку Руни, он подскочил как ошпаренный и метнулся в сторону сцены. 

Пока музыканты занимали свои места, Руни приветствовал публику.

– Как настроение, волшебники? Готовы к настоящей магии?

Зал согласно загудел.

– Что ж, у нас тут припасено для вас немного. Проводим это шикарное лето! Встречайте, «Голодные змеи»!

Зрители одобряюще заголосили, а довольный Руни повернулся к Джейкобу и кивнул. Барабанщик отстучал палочками вступительные такты, и волшебство началось. 

Оливер был весь как на иголках. Его беспокоило все, что происходило сейчас в этом баре. Он то и дело оборачивался к дальнему столу и, видя, как Маркус целует Роузи, снова возвращал взгляд к сцене, где уже подходила к концу первая композиция. Ему было тошно и от Маркуса, и от приближающегося выступления. Неожиданно кто-то взял его за запястье. Оливер поднял взгляд и увидел добрую улыбку Джессики. Она приободряющее сжала его руку и начала дергать ее из стороны в сторону, заставляя двигаться под музыку. Полный благодарности за поддержку, Оливер рассмеялся. Джесс была права – нечего стоять столбом и нервничать. Он же на концерте! И он позволил подруге увлечь себя в незамысловатый танец, чтобы просто получить удовольствие от музыки и энергетики толпы вокруг него. 

***

Когда отзвучала пятая песня, у Оливера от волнения на лбу выступил холодный пот. Музыканты взяли паузу, чтобы перевести дух и попить воды, а Тео отошел от синтезатора и приволок от стены два высоких барных стула. Отложив бутылку в сторону, Руни вернулся к микрофону и заговорил:

– Сегодня вместе с нами споет еще кое-кто. Вы все его прекрасно знаете. Наш красавчик Олли, будущая звезда квиддича. Запомните это выступление, друзья!

Джессика мягко подтолкнула побледневшего Оливера к сцене, и он, собрав кулак оставшееся мужество, запрыгнул наверх.

Очутившись на сцене, Оливер почувствовал, что у него резко скрутило живот и задрожали колени. Посмотреть в зрительный зал казалось чем-то запредельным. Но, поборов страх, он все же смущенно взглянул на публику. Перед сценой стояли радостно улыбающиеся Эшли с Самантой, Джессика, Лиам с Линдой, Криш, Бейл, Спенс, Хейт, Энди с Сэнди и все-все-все… Кроме Маркуса. Оливер отыскал его в дальнем углу. Он больше не целовал Роузи, а стоял едва ли не с открытым от изумления ртом и начисто игнорировал восторженную речь своей спутницы. Приободренный этим зрелищем, Оливер подошел к Руни. Подмигнув, друг протянул ему микрофон и шепнул:

– Расслабься, тут все свои – ты уже пел перед ними.

В этот момент друзья подбодрили его криками и аплодисментами. Облегченно выдохнув, Оливер улыбнулся им в ответ и присел на стул. Руни устроился рядом. Они сидели рядом плечо к плечу, и все это почти напоминало репетицию. Таков был замысел Руни. Он рассудил, что подобная домашняя атмосфера поможет Оливеру немного расслабиться. Так оно и вышло. Зазвучали струны, усиленные динамиками, а спустя пару мгновений Оливер услышал свой собственный голос. Он пел ту самую песню, что принес Колтону две недели назад. И вдруг Оливер почувствовал, что спеть ее сегодня очень важно. Потому что вон там у стены стоит Маркус. И пусть он ничего не знает о том, что творится в душе Оливера, он должен хотя бы просто услышать эту песню. 

Порой я чувствую страх жалящей определенности.

Я не могу помочь себе, но задаюсь вопросом,

Позволю ли я страху взять штурвал и править мной?

Ведь он вел меня прежде,

Это манило меня, так же как всех вокруг.

Что бы ни случилось завтра, я буду там

С открытыми руками и глазами.

Что бы ни случилось завтра, я буду там.

 

На втором куплете к ним присоединились и остальные музыканты. Мягко и ненавязчиво музыка становилась все живее и быстрее. Оливеру даже удалось просвистеть, как хотел Руни. Он старался не смотреть ни на кого конкретного, постоянно переводя взгляд с одного человека на другого. Но всякий раз он задерживался на Маркусе. Тот стоял, задрав подбородок, и, казалось, вовсе не сводил глаз со сцены, а на его губах Вуд заметил легкую улыбку. Таким Флинт бывал, когда кто-то из его игроков забивал на матче гол. И Оливер знал, что это его выражение гордости. Кем он гордится сейчас? Неужели им, Оливером? 

И если я решу не быть одним из этой толпы,

Что выберу я: воду или вино? И останусь ли самим собой, чтобы вести себя?

Ведь страх вел меня прежде.

Это похоже на путь, которым идут все вокруг,

Но теперь я начинаю понимать, 

Когда я веду себя сам, мой свет со мной.

Если выберешь воду вместо вина,

Ты возьмешь штурвал и будешь править сам.

Что бы ни случилось завтра, я буду там.*

 

В этой песне он был снова храбрым гриффиндорцем, который мог рискнуть быть собой, взглянуть в глаза своим страхам и чувствам. Оливеру казалось, что у него за спиной словно крылья распустились. Ведь Маркус стоял и смотрел только на него, а не на Роузи и любую другую девушку. И Оливер отпустил себя. Он поднялся со стула и последний припев пропел уже стоя. Когда музыка стихла, зал взорвался аплодисментами. Оливер понял, что улыбается во весь рот. «Змеи» одобряюще подмигивали, а Маркус довольно хлопал в ладоши. В один миг Оливер почувствовал, что опьянел без капли алкоголя.

Не успел он насладиться моментом, как Джейкоб снова отстучал ритм, и группа заиграла следующую песню. Ту самую, что Оливер не так давно пел на пляже. Если бы это была маггловская молодежная мелодрама, которую Оливер как-то видел на мониторе на станции, то сейчас бы на экране мелькали яркие и двусмысленные фрагменты этого лета: полеты на метлах, поездки на машине, драки…поцелуй. Но это был не фильм, а перед глазами мелькал лишь свет прожектора. И, что самое главное, хэппи-энда сразу после выступления не ожидалось. Если он вообще был предусмотрен в этой истории.

Теперь эта песня заиграла новыми красками, потому что Оливер чувствовал ее по-настоящему. Все те струнки, которые она раньше только задевала, теперь звучали в полную силу. Ему было даже страшно, насколько точно прошлогодние слова Руни передавали его нынешнее состояние. Может, Колтон подсмотрел их в стеклянном шаре, как у Трелони? Эта глупая мысль заставила Оливера улыбнуться. Он обводил взглядом танцующие пары и остальных зрителей, что подняли над головами палочки с зажженными кончиками и раскачивались в такт музыки, и уже привычно задержался на дальнем углу. Роузи повисла на плече Маркуса, очевидно, тоже желая танцевать, но Флинт не двигался с места. Он все так же не отводил взгляда от сцены, отчего Оливеру захотелось думать, что остальной толпы вокруг них не существует. Это было обманчиво-болезненное ощущение. Но сейчас Оливеру как никогда хотелось обмануться. Хотя бы на то время, что звучит музыка. И он продолжал смотреть на своего друга и петь.

Наконец, песня закончилась, и воображаемый зрительный контакт с Маркусом пришлось разорвать. Пока зрители аплодировали, Оливер взял одну из бутылок с водой и смочил горло. 

– Вам не надоело обниматься? – усмехнулся Оливер, обращаясь к публике. – Я серьезно, отлепитесь уже друг от друга.

Те рассмеялись, и Оливер довольно отметил, что публике он нравится. Осознавать это было приятно. Почти как после пойманного мяча, когда можно было скорчить любую рожу и даже задрать мантию, – зрители на трибунах все равно будут в восторге.

– Баллады закончились, – сказал он и объявил новую песню, – «Анна Молли».

Тучи накрыли этот город у моря.

Я вижу, как мимо проплывают суда и думаю,

Вдруг там и она плывет в своем одиночестве.

Останься, детка, пришло время нашей встречи.

Я вижу твое лицо, закрывая глаза.

Мой чердак горит, и я одержу победу,

Анна Молли.

 

Бодрый мотив заставил людей в зале двигаться активнее. Они вовсю танцевали, а кто-то даже подпрыгивал. От этого зрелища Вуду самому хотелось пуститься в пляс. Волна энергии из зала была так заразительная, что он не мог стоять на месте, а потому рассекал сцену и махал руками в зал. 

Тучи затянули небо и приглушили мое счастье.

Тысяча кораблей не смогли увезти меня от страданий. 

Хочу видеть тебя рядом, я стал бы твоим раненым спутником.

Ты нужна мне сейчас! Собери меня воедино, приведи меня в порядок.

Я зову тебя, 

Никто с тобой не сравнится,

Анна Молли

Стой, я вижу свет и огонь,

Сжигающий мой чердак.

Судьба или что-то получше? Неважно!

Просто побудь со мной еще.**

 

Оливер замолчал одновременно с музыкой, и помещение заполнил шум аплодисментов. Руни подошел ближе и задрал его руку вверх.

– Дамы и господа, – пророкотал он на весь зал, – Оливер Вуд и «Голодные змеи»!

Зал радушно загудел, а Оливер стоял абсолютно счастливый и наслаждался новым для себя видом славы. Это было так же здорово, как победа на матче. 

***

Вся радость исчезла, стоило Вуду вернуться к их столу. Он застыл на месте и уставился на ненавистную парочку – Роузи все же удалось добиться внимания Флинта. Маркус склонился над ней, как огромный медведь, и целовал в губы. Все это было знакомо до боли в груди – концерт «Голодных змей», Маркус сначала такой близкий, а потом зажимающий девчонку. Обида заполнила Оливера до краев, и он уже не чувствовал прежнего воодушевления. Появилось ощущение, что крылья, которые выросли после выступления, кто-то в один миг подсек, и теперь они бесполезно болтались за спиной. Оливер бы и дальше стоял, пялясь на них как дурак, если бы его не сжал в объятиях Эшли.

– Молодчина, Олли! – восхищенно приговаривал он. – Я знал, что ты еще удивишь нас этим летом!

Вуд натужно улыбался и вяло вырывался. Когда Саманта дружески чмокнула его в щеку, это на секунду ввело его в приятный ступор. Мелочь, а все равно приятно.

– Это надо отметить! – прогремел подошедший Лиам. 

Вместе с Линдой они несли сразу несколько бутылок пива. И, судя по этикеткам, совсем не сливочного. Оливер даже удивленно присвистнул.

Маркус, наконец, оторвался от Роузи и виновато посмотрел на своих друзей. 

– Ты – молодец, – сказал он, трепля Оливера за плечо. – Мог бы и предупредить, кстати.

«Не мог», – подумал Оливер, но все же заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ. 

Компания расселась по местам, распивая пиво, и слушая выступление «Голодных змей». 

***

Оливер поставил пустую бутылку на стол, и его взгляд снова устремился к парочке напротив. Роузи жалась к плечу Маркуса и периодически что-то ему шептала на ухо. Оливер видел, что тот реагировал на нее не очень активно. Порой улыбался, бросал взгляд на самого Вуда и тут же цеплялся за любую фразу, оброненную остальными членами компании. Роузи, казалось, этого не замечала и спустя какое-то время возобновляла атаки. Иногда она брала верх, и тогда Оливеру приходилось наблюдать очередной поцелуй. К счастью, короткий. Оливер не понимал, зачем Маркусу вообще все это нужно. Было слишком очевидно, что ему не нравилось общество Роузи, и это сбивало с толку. 

– И чего вы не идете танцевать-то? – спросил Оливер, ни к кому особенно не обращаясь, но лелея надежду, что Флинт внемлет и поведет Роузи к сцене. И тогда Оливеру можно будет поднимать взгляд, не боясь в очередной раз наткнуться на их нежности. 

– Натанцевались, спасибо за медляк, – Эшли подмигнул и приобнял Саманту.

Лиам покачал головой, увидев, что Оливер сидит с пустыми руками, и протянул ему новую, только открытую бутылку. Вуд посмотрел на нее с сомнением, но вежливо принял.

– Ну, послушали бы хоть, – предпринял он еще одну попытку, – Руни, вон, старается.

– Олли, мы его каждый день послушать можем, – сказал Лиам, – пусть фанаты наслаждаются допуском к телу.

– И потом, он велел нам чествовать сегодняшнего героя, – Эш приподнял бутылку, и Оливеру ничего не оставалось, кроме как стукнуть о нее своей.

– Так вы знали? – усмехнулся Оливер.

– Конечно! – кивнул Эш. – Руни предупредил.

– И почему наша рок-звезда трезвая? – цокнул языком Лиам и выразительно посмотрел на нетронутую бутылку.

«Чествовать, так чествовать», – подумал Оливер. Настроение у него было не шибко торжественное, но вот напиться ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось. И он приставил горлышко к губам, принимая внутрь терпкий напиток.

Оливер не очень любил пить. С ним редко происходило что-то хорошее или правильное, когда он был пьян. Вспомнить хотя бы события этого лета. Но сейчас крепкое пиво рассеивало его злобу на себя, давая ей куда более подходящее направление – Роузи его раздражала. Вуд вспоминал начало лета, как еще тогда она лезла на поле, и, по его мнению, портила игру. А теперь она портила его вечер. Вечер, конечно, не был его в полной мере. Но ведь сегодня Оливер сделал что-то совершенно для него нетипичное. Он мог бы покривить душой, сказав, что похвала ему не нужна, но это было бы неправдой. Оливер видел, что Маркусу понравилось его выступление. Ему не так часто удавалось поразить Маркуса Флинта, и потому Оливер имел право получить от него нечто большее, чем просто «молодец». А все честно заслуженное им внимание друга доставалось этой глупой девчонке. Почему-то в том, что Роузи глупая, Оливер даже не сомневался.

– А как ты, оказывается, с публикой умеешь работать! Ты только не наезжай больше на людей, – пошутил Лиам, – пусть обнимаются.

– Это он на команду орать привык, – сказал Маркус, отрываясь от Роузи.

– Я не ору на свою команду! – огрызнулся Оливер, которого Флинт сейчас порядком бесил. Особенно тем, что он позволял Роузи мягко водить пальцами по своей ладони.

– Орешь, – спокойно возразил Маркус.

Оливер поджал губы от негодования, но решил промолчать, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего.

– Мне понравилось, как ты поешь, – вдруг сказала Роузи, без чьей похвалы Вуд вполне мог обойтись.

– Спасибо, – буркнул он. 

– Особенно песня про эту Анну. 

– Тео сказал, что это ты написал, – вставил Эш, и впервые в жизни Оливеру захотелось сказать другу пару крепких слов. Привлекать внимание к тому, что он еще и сочиняет, ему совсем не улыбалось. Сдержав неприятный порыв нахамить другу, Оливер принялся царапать ногтем этикетку бутылки.

– Всего лишь слова.

– А почему Анна, а не Иоланда? – спросила Роузи.

За столом почувствовалось напряжение. Эшли и Саманта обеспокоенно переглянулись, Линда принялась рассматривать свой маникюр, а Лиам тут же приложил бутылку ко рту, делая глубокий глоток. Один Маркус посмотрел на него выжидательно.

– Это просто имя, – процедил Оливер, – и песня не о Лэнди.

– И о ком же? – мрачно поинтересовался Маркус.

– Да уж не о тебе! – выплюнул Оливер.

Скажи он это иным тоном, никто бы не обратил внимание. Но он был уже на взводе, а потому его слова прозвучали очень резко.

– Это радует, – сказал Маркус, хотя его вид ни капли радости не выражал. 

– Заметно, – Оливер бросил короткий взгляд на его спутницу.

На лице Маркуса отразилось смятение.

– Ты сегодня больно нервный, Вуд, – в его голосе послышались знакомые угрожающие нотки, которые частенько звучали в адрес Оливера в школе.

Оливер сжал зубы и бросил на него свирепый взгляд.

– Давайте вы не будете сегодня цапаться, – устало сказал Эшли.

– Все в порядке, Эш, – отмахнулся Оливер.

– В полном, – спокойно подтвердил Маркус.

Вопреки своим же словам, они оба гневно сверлили друг друга глазами. Оливер уже не понимал, почему Маркус его так раздражал одним своим видом. Сейчас было сложно поверить, что еще четверть часа назад Флинт смотрел на него тепло и не вызывал желания заехать в челюсть. Но во внезапной стычке было и кое-что хорошее – Роузи, наконец, отлипла от Флинта. Теперь она сидела и оторопело смотрела то на него, то на Вуда. 

– Ребят, – позвал их Эшли.

– Если тебя бросила девчонка, это не значит, что надо срываться на нас, – выпалил Маркус. – Мы тебя не бросали.

– Бросали! – крикнул Оливер и чуть тише добавил, – ты бросал.

Маркус вперил в него недоуменный взгляд и растерянно моргнул. А Оливер запоздало понял, что лишнее он все-таки ляпнул. Конечно, тот вечер в «Инкубе» помнили все, равно как и следующий за ним. Но вот как сказать, что Вуда больше заботило, что Флинт провел тот вечер с незнакомой девушкой, нежели то, что в это время самого его избивали в какой-то подворотне...

Друзья напряженно молчали, и Оливеру, казалось, что все они смотрят на него. От этого ощущения стало не по себе, он вскочил с места и потеснил Лиама с Линдой.

– Мне надо выйти, – пробормотал он. 

Наконец, когда он выбрался из-за стола и отошел в сторону, Вуд задумался, что делать дальше. Возвращаться к компании не хотелось, равно, как и вообще оставаться в клубе. Оливер совершенно точно не хотел снова наблюдать, как Роузи липнет к Флинту, который по какой-то неведомой причине это позволяет. Тогда Оливер принял, как ему казалось, лучшее решение и устремился к выходу.

Оказавшись снаружи, он втянул носом свежий воздух и быстрым шагом направился прочь. Ему было все равно куда идти, лишь бы как можно дальше отсюда. 

***

Оливер с трудом поборол желание обернуться на шаги за спиной.

– Вуд! – окликнул его знакомый голос, но Оливер, упрямо сдвинув брови, прибавил шагу.

Вуд не собирался останавливаться. Он просто хотел сейчас уйти и не видеть никого знакомого. Шаги стали быстрее, и уже через пару мгновений Маркус схватил его за руку, вынуждая притормозить. 

– Что за хрень ты сейчас нес? – спросил он. – Когда я тебя бросал?

Он казался непривычно взбудораженным.

– Отвали, – буркнул Оливер, попытавшись высвободить руку. 

Но это оказалось не так-то просто. Флинт всегда был сильнее.

– Может, перестанешь уже психовать! – рассердился Маркус, продолжая его удерживать.– Что это сейчас было?

– Я сказал, отвали, – повторил Оливер, все еще безрезультатно пытаясь вырваться. 

Флинт больно сжал его руку и почти прорычал:

– Я с тобой все это гребаное лето, Вуд, а ты ведешь себя как мудак!

Оливер ошеломленно вытаращил глаза, почти уверенный, что ему послышалось. Это прозвучало слишком двусмысленно и так обнадеживающе, чтобы поверить. И был бы он дураком, поверил бы. Но Оливер Вуд – не дурак. Он с силой вывернул руку, так, что Маркусу пришлось ее выпустить, развернулся и пошел прочь. 

– И куда ты собрался?

– Подальше от тебя, – огрызнулся Оливер.

Он шагал вверх по центральной улице. В некоторых домах уже горели огни, но кое-кто из местных жителей все еще сидел в саду или на веранде. Вуд бы даже попытался насладиться этой идиллией мирного городка, если бы не слышал за спиной шаги. Можно было не оборачиваться, что бы понять, кому они принадлежали. В надежде, что Маркус отстанет, Оливер старался идти все быстрее и быстрее, думая, что еще немного, он и вовсе перейдет на бег. Больше всего на свете Вуду хотелось, чтобы друг от него отвязался. Он был пьян и несдержан сейчас и мог сделать что-то такое, о чем потом обязательно пожалеет. Но Флинт упорно шел следом, гневно сопя и немного поскрипывая зубами. Оливер знал, что тот злится и, наверняка, из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не врезать. 

– Мы вышли из Честера, – сообщил Маркус.

Оливер посмотрел вбок и заметил, что они миновали здание почты.

– Я в курсе, – буркнул он.

– Идем назад, – снова подал голос Маркус. – Дальше нам нельзя.

– А ты внезапно весь такой правильный! – злобно отозвался Вуд.

Находиться рядом было просто невыносимо.

– А, к Мерлину! – Вуд сорвался с места и побежал по улице, уводящей в соседний район.

Маркус на мгновение застыл на месте.

– Вуд! – позвал он, но не получив ответа, бросился следом. 

Настигнуть Оливера ему удалось только несколько кварталов спустя. Но стоило Маркусу дернуть его за руку, чтобы задержать, как Оливер резко развернулся и толкнул его в грудь. От неожиданности Флинт едва не потерял равновесие. Нелепо взмахнув руками, он все же удержался на ногах. 

– Ты чего творишь, идиот? – зашипел Маркус, угрожающе выпятив подбородок.

Оливер замахнулся, чтобы донести, наконец, свою мысль. Хотя он и догадывался, что кулаками Флинта не прогонишь. Маркус, готовый к чему-то подобному, ловко перехватил занесенную руку и больно сжал запястье. Оливер пустил в ход вторую, но ее постигла та же участь. Он попытался вырваться, но Маркус держал свою добычу крепко. Сжав зубы, он завел руки Вуду за спину, и держал так, пока тот продолжал трепыхаться в железном захвате. 

– Пусти, – процедил Вуд, с ненавистью смотря на Флинта.

Уголок рта Маркуса едва заметно дернулся вверх, а в глазах мелькнули веселые искорки, и Оливер замер. Он переводил дыхание и не мог перестать на эти искорки смотреть. Каким-то образом Оливер умудрился угодить прямо туда, откуда так стремился убежать. Он стоял посреди ночной безлюдной улицы, зажатый кольце рук Маркуса, а взгляд самого Маркуса сейчас был куда теплее, чем несколько минут назад. Со стороны это совсем не напоминало ссору двух друзей, это вообще было похоже на нечто, слишком далекое от дружбы. Оливер был пьян, а когда он был пьян, он творил настоящие глупости. 

«Ты возьмешь штурвал и будешь править сам».

Оливер почувствовал, как за спиной снова расправляются поникшие крылья. Собрав все свое гриффиндорское мужество, он подался вперед и прижался к губам Маркуса. Почувствовав, как усмешка сползла с лица Флинта, Оливер отпрянул назад, насколько позволяла хватка друга. Тот замер, затаив дыхание, и смотрел совершенно дикими глазами, и Оливер подумал, что сейчас ему прилетит тяжеленный кулак прямо в лицо, а может и под дых. Но вместо этого Маркус выпустил его из захвата и, не отводя рук из-за спины, тут же прижал к себе и поцеловал в ответ.

Это было круче, чем тогда на поле. Это было круче, чем что-либо и когда-либо вообще. Оливер потерял возможность соображать и полностью отдался во власть ощущениям. Он словно стал одним сплошным нервом, пропускающим через себя короткие разряды молний. По телу бежала легкая дрожь, и он прижался к Маркусу как можно сильнее, чтобы ее унять. И теперь ему казалось, что Флинта тоже трясет. Издав почти животный рык, Флинт вцепился в его рубашку и нечаянно прижал кожу под ней. Оливер поморщился от боли, но ему казалось чем-то невозможным оторваться от жадного горячего рта. Они неловко сталкивались зубами, и пару раз Маркус довольно больно прикусил губу. Но все это не имело значения. Кажется, впервые за прошедшие недели Оливеру было хорошо по-настоящему. Словно все это время он жил без воздуха, а сейчас на него надели кислородную маску. Он просто задыхался от переполняющих его эмоций, жадно вцепляясь пальцами в сильные плечи Маркуса и чувствуя его руки на своем теле. Мягкие губы, прерывистое дыхание, разрастающийся жар в груди – все было так же, как в запретных воспоминаниях о вечере у старого дуба. И одновременно с тем, лучше, ярче, жарче. Зарываясь пальцами в отросшие за лето волосы Маркуса, Оливер подумал, что ни за что сейчас не выпустит его из объятий.

– Ну, пиздец! – чей-то голос грубо разрезал тишину ночной улицы, и Оливер с Маркусом отскочили друг от друга как ошпаренные. 

К ним неторопливо приближалось пятеро парней. 

– Мы, кажется, не вовремя! – ехидно сказал Бен.

Флинт подобрался и с готовностью сжал кулаки. Сам Оливер почувствовал, что вмиг протрезвел, и последовал его примеру. Вуд прекрасно понимал, что с этими ребятами у них и без того не дружеские отношения. И ожидать, что их отпустят с миром, застав за таким недвусмысленным занятием, было бы глупо. 

– О, это же те честерфильдские ублюдки! – присмотревшись, воскликнул Майк. 

Он остановился рядом с Беном. Остальные трое зашли с боков и со спины.

– Я, кажется, предупреждал, чтобы вы не совались в наш район, – сказал Бен и, прищурившись, презрительно выплюнул, – педики. 

Флинт бегло осматривался, оценивая ситуацию. Хотя что тут оценивать. Чарльстонцев было пятеро на них двоих. Без вариантов. Оливер огляделся, чтобы сориентироваться, далеко ли отсюда до почты. Он только теперь сообразил, где они находятся. Из-за угла дома позади Бена и Майка виднелась спортивная площадка, на которой больше месяца назад у них было памятное побоище, прерванное маггловской полицией. Теперь стало понятно, откуда они здесь взялись. Мысленно обругав себя за неосторожность, Оливер пытался прикинуть, как добраться до знакомой дороги.

– Вуд, – тихо, почти не разжимая губ, произнес Маркус, – когда скажу, беги.

– Блять, а вы там все такие? – брезгливо спросил Бен. – Или девки просто не дают таким уродам?

Оливер и Маркус молчали, напряженно ожидая нападения.

Все пятеро чесали кулаки, лениво разминали руки и зловеще скалились. 

– Черт! А мы о них руки марали, – сплюнул Майк. 

Чарльстонцы начали медленно сокращать расстояние, как стая волков, окружившая жертву. Маркус резко дернул Оливера за руку и толкнул в сторону.

– Беги! – заорал он.

Оливер побежал в указанном направлении, прикладывая все свои силы. Позади слышались топот ног и угрожающие крики. Оливер обеспокоенно оглянулся и, увидев, что Флинт бежит прямо за ним, облегченно выдохнул. 

Они неслись по незнакомым улицам. Оливер понимал, что шансов спастись мало. Это не их район, в отличие от своих преследователей они не знали, куда ведут все эти закоулки. Но инстинкт работал вперед разума, а потому, когда после очередного поворота они уткнулись в стену, Оливер в отчаянии саданул кулаком по стене. Они попали в тупик. Оливер задрал голову в поисках хоть какой-то лазейки и, не найдя ее, застонал. Маркус рядом со злости пнул стену и обернулся на проход, через который они сюда вбежали. Оттуда уже доносились голоса. Поняв, что путь к отступлению перекрыт, Флинт принялся шарить по карманам.

– Нет, – выдохнул Оливер, наблюдая, как тот извлекает волшебную палочку.

– Вдвоем мы с ними не справимся.

– Аппарируем! – внезапно сказал Вуд.

– Чего? – удивился Маркус. – Ты же против был! 

Ответить Вуду не дали появившиеся из-за поворота чарльстонцы. Они шли не спеша, поняв, что жертвы загнаны в угол. От их плотоядного оскала, Оливер ощутил животный ужас – легко их не отпустят, особенно после увиденного. Флинт сделал шаг вперед и выставил перед собой палочку, а Бен достал из кармана что-то металлическое и надел на пальцы. Его лицо искривила усмешка, обнажая щербатый рот. Возможно, недостающие зубы были трофеями Флинта из той потасовки. Теперь Оливер понял, что живыми им не уйти. Семь фигур замерли на мгновение перед дракой, ожидая первого выпада. Оливер лихорадочно соображал, что же надо предпринять. Из головы словно вылетели все лишние мысли, и тогда он подскочил к Флинту, сгреб его в охапку и от всей души пожелал вернуться в клуб. 

Их обволокло ярким светом. Голова закружилась до тошноты, и Оливер сильнее вцепился в Маркуса, боясь случайно выпустить. Вдруг он почувствовал режущую боль и удар о что-то жесткое. Открыв глаза, Вуд увидел обеспокоенное лицо Флинта, склонившегося над ним.

– Олли! Не закрывай глаза! – его голос звучал, как сквозь вату.

Оливер не понимал, почему ему нельзя этого сделать. Ведь очень хочется. Вуд опустил веки, и щеку тут же обжег удар.

– Эй... – вяло возмутился он.

– Не отключайся, дурак! 

Оливер постарался открыть глаза шире, он хотел было сказать, что Флинт сам дурак, но язык вдруг будто прирос к нёбу. Попытавшись приподняться, он ощутил боль в руке. Осторожно дотронувшись до больного места, он отстраненно подумал, что пальцы стали липкими и скользкими, и провалился в забытье.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Песня Drive группы Incubus.  
> ** Песня Anna Molly группы Incubus.  
> Переводы у меня, как всегда, не стихотворные.


	15. Chapter 15

Оливеру было тепло, он потянул носом и уловил травянистый запах. Оливер приоткрыл глаза и понял, что ему совершенно не знакомо это место. Высокий потолок, белые стены, зеленые ширмы вокруг. Если бы цвет ширм и отсутствие лепнины на потолке, он бы решил, что проснулся в больничном крыле Хогвартса. Вот-вот перегородку отодвинет рука мадам Помфри, а сама целительница начнет сетовать на то, что ученики совсем себя не берегут. Но это определенно был не Хогвартс. Оливер повернул голову вбок и увидел, что рядом на стульях сидели родители. Они спали, привалившись друг к другу, и держались за руки. 

– Мам, – позвал Оливер, но она не проснулась.

Он огляделся, и обнаружил, что лежит на металлической койке с прутьями. Выходит, он в больнице, в Мунго? Почему он здесь? Что произошло? Он попытался сесть, но уперевшись руками в кровать, вскрикнул от боли и рухнул обратно.

Мама вмиг встрепенулась и воскликнула:

– Он очнулся! Эммет!

Она потрясла мужа за плечо. Тот с трудом открыл глаза и пару мгновений непонимающе моргал. Они оба выглядели уставшими, под глазами залегли круги.

– Как ты? – спросил отец.

– Я не знаю, – честно ответил Оливер. – Рука болит.

– У тебя небольшое расщепление, – сказал отец. – Я схожу за целителем, скажу, что ты очнулся.

Он поднялся и покинул палату. Оливер проводил его взглядом. Расщепление… Кажется, он стал вспоминать. Чарльстон, местная шпана, побег, аппарация. Что-то пошло не так, и потому Оливер здесь. Он еще раз пошевелил левой рукой и снова почувствовал боль.

– Тише-тише, – сказала мама, склонившись над ним и поправляя одеяло. – Тебе нужен покой, так сказал целитель.

Оливер посмотрел ей в глаза и спросил:

– Мам, а где Маркус? Мы были вместе. Он в порядке?

При упоминании Флинта она помрачнела, поджала губы и отвернулась.

– С ним все хорошо, – коротко ответила мама.

Оливер хотел задать еще вопрос, но вернулся отец, ведя за собой целителя, мужчину средних лет с сединой на висках. Колдомедик уселся на кровать Оливера и достал из кармана волшебную палочку.

– Люмос, – сказал он и посветил палочкой Оливеру в каждый глаз.

Яркий свет был неприятен, но Оливер старался не моргать.

– Нокс,– сказал целитель, и палочка погасла, – зрачки в норме. 

Он аккуратно заглянул под бинты, а потом очень мягким голосом произнес: 

– Знаете, я не очень люблю видеть таких молодых пациентов в Мунго. Полагаю, это ваше первое расщепление?

– Да.

– Вы знаете, что вам несказанно повезло? Вы потеряли лишь небольшой кусок мышцы. А могли лишиться руки или того хуже…

Рядом сдавленно охнула мама, и ее тут же крепко обнял отец. 

– Ничего страшного, – бодро продолжил целитель, – часть мы уже нарастили, пока вы спали. Полежите у нас еще пару дней, и рука будет полностью восстановлена.

– Пару дней? – расстроился Оливер. Он рассчитывал отправиться домой уже сегодня – ему было необходимо увидеть Маркуса.

– Это не обсуждается, – все так же мягко проговорил целитель.

Оливер сник. Остается надеяться, что Маркус придет сюда сам.

– Пара дней… – повторила мама. Вдруг ее лицо искривила гримаса злобы. – Подумать только! Перед самой учебой! А все этот твой Флинт! Он даже экзамен еще не сдавал! И с чего решил, что сможет сразу двоих перенести?!

Мама говорила громко и нервно. Замолчав, она устало закрыла глаза и откинулась на спинку стула. Оливер удивленно посмотрел на нее, пытаясь сообразить, о чем она говорит?

– Почему Флинт? Мам, это же я. 

– Что «ты»? – переспросила она.

– Это я аппарировал, – ответил Оливер. – Сам.

– Но... – мама опешила. Ее раздражение вмиг улетучилось. – Как же Флинт?

– Он собирался перенести нас, но я его опередил.

Мама побледнела, и у Оливера появилось дурное предчувствие.

– Ты перенес вас двоих? – уточнил отец.

Оливер кивнул, а целитель присвистнул.

– Тогда вы – просто счастливчик, молодой человек.

Вдруг мама вскочила с места и потянула за собой мужа, отталкивая в сторону ширму.

– Мам? Пап? – насторожился Оливер. – Куда вы?

– Олли, иногда ты бываешь таким глупым, – мама была белее снега. – Мы должны сейчас же отправиться в Аврорат.

Теперь Оливер и вовсе испугался. Он попытался подняться, но, как и в предыдущий раз, ощутил жгучую боль. Он стиснул зубы и зашипел.

– Больной, лежите! – сказал целитель, в один миг сменив тон с добродушного на строгий.

– Зачем в Аврорат? – спросил Оливер у родителей, не обращая на его слова внимания.

– Чтобы на него не заводили дело, – ответил папа.

Оливер вытаращил глаза.

– К-какое дело?

Родители переглянулись.

– Маркус сказал, что это была его ошибка, – объяснила мама. – Что это он перенес вас на глазах магглов.

– Но это неправда! – воскликнул Оливер, подпрыгнув на месте, и взвыл от вновь пронзившей руку боли.

– Лежать! – грозно сказал целитель.

– Олли, ради Мерлина! – мама бросилась к кровати и уже сама удержала сына.

– Он не виноват, – как можно тверже сказал Оливер, когда она уложила его в постель.

– Это я и собираюсь им рассказать, – спокойно произнесла мама, ласково проведя рукой по его лбу. – Ох, сынок, натворил ты дел. 

Она вздохнула и поднялась с койки. Когда дверь в палату за родителями захлопнулась, Оливеру захотелось вновь провалиться в беспамятный сон.

– Ну-ну, – сказал целитель. – Вам сейчас стоит думать о своей руке.

Мужчина взял поврежденную конечность и направил на нее палочку. Он произносил какие-то заклинания, а Оливер мечтал, чтобы тот скорее ушел. Его монотонное бормотание мешало думать, а подумать было о чем. Наконец, целитель убрал палочку и, предупредив, что скоро придут менять ему повязку на ране, ушел.

Оставшись один в своем закутке из ширм, Оливер погрузился в раздумья. Маркуса арестовали из-за аппарации на глазах у магглов и, возможно, расщепления Оливера. Но это была вина одного лишь Вуда. Ведь именно он увел их в Чарльстон и неудачно аппарировал при свидетелях. Но зачем Флинт сказал, что это был он? Оливера бесило, что он не мог сейчас же пойти с родителями в Аврорат, чтобы дать объяснение. Он беспокойно возился на кровати, периодически ойкая от боли. Было ужасно ощущать собственное бессилие. Но единственное, что он мог сейчас сделать, – ждать.

***

Оливер лежал, морщась от едкого запаха мази под бинтами. Их, как и обещал целитель, сменили, а вместе с тем на кожу нанесли и это пахучее лекарство. Он даже удивился, как не очнулся раньше, если его мазали этой гадостью.

У Оливера было время перебрать в памяти события того злополучного вечера. И было среди них одно, оттеснявшее в сторону все остальные – Маркус целовал Оливера. Пусть нетрезвый, пусть всего лишь в ответ, но ведь целовал. Вспоминая реакцию собственного тела, Оливер краснел. Так приятно ему не было даже с Иоландой, хотя слово «приятно» не особо подходило для описания тех ощущений – это было пьяняще хорошо. Оливер мотнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. Все это сейчас было не важно. Пока с Маркуса не снимут обвинения, любые мысли о чем-то другом казались неуместными. Беда в том, что не думать об этом Оливер не мог. У него было куча времени, и ничего, что могло бы отвлечь от размышлений.

До обеда было полно времени, и Оливер просто маялся от безделья. Занять себя было нечем, он даже попытался уснуть, но сон не шел. Родители все еще не вернулись из Аврората, и Оливера стали одолевать тревожные мысли. Конечно, он понимал, что такие дела быстро не делаются, но все равно нервничал. Оливер снова принялся возиться в постели, как вдруг неожиданно ширма, загораживающая его от остальных пациентов в палате, отъехала в сторону. 

– О, вот он! – сказал Эшли, пропуская вперед Руни. – Я уж думал, опять ошиблись. Привет!

Колтон прошел к Оливеру и бухнул на прикроватную тумбочку коробку шоколадных лягушек.

– Это от Лиама, сам он на работе, – объяснил Руни и уселся на стул. – Он просил передать вместе с извинениями. 

– Мы тоже виноваты, – сказал Эш. – Прости, Олли. Не надо было тебя спаивать.

– Не насильно же, – отозвался Оливер. – Привет.

Эшли устроился на краю кровати.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Лучше. 

Оливер хотел в подтверждение пошевелить рукой, но вовремя передумал. Все-таки она еще не зажила окончательно.

– Мы обошли весь этаж, пока нашли нужную палату, – Эш мотнул головой в сторону двери. – Твоя мама отказалась называть номер, а в приемной посторонним такую информацию не выдают.

Оливер благодарно улыбнулся. Он был очень рад видеть друзей. 

– Есть новости от Марка? – спросил он.

– Он пока в Аврорате. 

Оливер уронил голову на подушку и с грустью уставился в потолок. Чувство вины принялось его грызть с удвоенной силой.

– Не переживай, – мягко сказал Кристенсен, – твои показания учтут. К тому же тебе и так должно быть паршиво после расщепления. Не мучайся лишний раз.

Оливер скосил глаза на Эша.

– Он там из-за меня… вместо меня.

– Ваши родители тоже там, Олли, – напомнил друг. – Они все прояснят.

– Ага, и тогда авроры уже возьмутся за тебя, – буркнул Руни, задумчиво поддевая пальцем крышку принесенной коробки, – а потом за меня и мой бар.

– Почему это за тебя? – не понял Оливер.

– Ты – несовершеннолетний, тебе вообще колдовать вне школы запрещено. Придется признаться, что ты действовал в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. А где ты напился в тот вечер? Правильно, у меня.

– Руни... – Оливер приподнялся на кровати и посмотрел на друга. – Тебя отправят в Азкабан?

Тот продолжал терзать коробку.

– Вряд ли. Но это действительно мой косяк, – сказал Руни, подняв на него взгляд. – Я рад, что вы оба живы.

– Какого Мерлина вы вообще поперлись в Чарльстон? – спросил Эш.

– Мы поругались, – ответил Оливер после короткой заминки. Всю историю он рассказывать не собирался.

– Опять? – Руни закатил глаза.

– Не волнуйся, мы успели помириться до того, как на нас напали, – Оливер невесело усмехнулся. На самом деле он не знал, можно ли считать примирением то, что произошло. 

– Вы задлобали ругаться, – сказал Руни. – В этом году вообще все рекорды бьете. Раньше хотя бы пол-лета выдерживали без ссор и драк.

– Мы и не деремся.

– Да, верно, – согласился Руни. – Вы просто не общаетесь по нескольку дней. Не дело это.

Оливер и без него это понимал. Правда, обсуждать свои странные отношения с Флинтом совершенно не хотел. Руни все же открыл коробку и вытащил одну из лягушек. Он провел пальцем по ребру пятиконечной упаковки, словно размышляя открыть или нет. 

– И что же будет с баром? – Вуд решил сойти с опасной для себя темы.

– Оштрафуют, наверно, – бесстрастно ответил Руни и вернул лягушку в коробку. – Может, лишат лицензии. 

– И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь? – поразился Оливер.

– Ну, я не хаффпафка-первокурсница, чтобы плакать сидеть, верно? – хитро прищурился Руни. – Будет повод взяться за музыку серьезнее. Тем более, мы все равно хотели делать новые записи и начать выступать в Лондоне. Вот и стимул появится.

Он постарался улыбнуться, но Оливер этой улыбке не поверил. Он прекрасно понимал, что значит для Руни его бар. Воистину, это было самое необычное лето в его жизни. Оливер знал, что после него все будет иначе, но перемены начались, стоило покинуть школу. В июне он даже предположить не мог, что будет целовать Маркуса Флинта в губы, что выступит вместе с рок-группой на концерте, что вместе с друзьями попадет под аврорское расследование, что «Пьяный змей» будет закрыт. И все это за какие-то несколько месяцев. Все менялось слишком стремительно, и Оливер не был окончательно уверен, что готов к этому.

Руни вытянул ноги, устраиваясь поудобнее, а Эшли залез на кровать с ногами и оперся спиной о стену. Оба молчали и выглядели при этом расслабленными.

– А вам что, никуда не надо? – удивился Оливер.

– Нет, мы здесь посидим, – ответил Эшли, – подождем прихода авроров.

– Я посижу, а Эш пойдет, – поправил Руни.

– Руни, – возмутился Кристенсен, – но это же был я!

– Эшли, давай ты не будешь геройствовать? – голос Руни звучал твердо. – Ты только что получил патент, его и отобрать могут за такое.

– А ты?

Руни гордо задрал подбородок.

– А я – восходящая рок-звезда, небольшая шумиха с нарушением закона мне только на пользу.

Эшли улыбнулся, покачал головой и подмигнул Оливеру.

– Что это за грифер, не знаешь? И куда он дел нашего Колтона?

Оливер рассмеялся.

– Ладно, тогда я пойду, – сказал Эшли, поднимаясь с койки. – Я еще кое-что придумал для бордов. Можно будет менять скорость и…

– Иди-иди, умник, – перебил его Руни.

Эш попрощался с друзьями и покинул палату, и они остались вдвоем. Руни принялся рассказывать про матч «Сеннеских Соколов» и «Холихедских Гарпий», прошедший накануне. Оливер слушал вполуха, улавливая знакомые фамилии игроков и названия комбинаций. Впервые в жизни квиддич не мог его отвлечь от тяжелых мыслей, которые были далеко в Лондоне, где в этот самый момент некий неизвестный ему аврор допрашивал Маркуса.

***

Оливер не заметил, как его сморило. Когда он открыл глаза, Руни сидел на его кровати, забравшись на нее с ногами, и что-то чиркал в блокноте. Судя по подносу с остывшей едой на тумбочке, обеденное время уже прошло. Увидев, как друг откусывает от шоколадной лягушки, Оливер хрипло засмеялся.

– Эй, это мое.

Руни отвлекся от своего занятия и ухмыльнулся. Он вытер губы и протянул Вуду карточку.

– Держи, это Бастьен Жанвье. На удачу. 

Оливер протер глаза, сгоняя остатки сна, и уставился на карточку: знаменитый вратарь французской сборной поймал квоффл и подмигнул. Вдруг дверь в палату открылась, и послышались торопливые шаги. Ширма вновь отъехала в сторону, и Оливер увидел маму, а за ее спиной Маркуса и миссис Флинт. Руни опустил ноги на пол, отложил в сторону блокнот и сел ровно. Мама посмотрела на него с неодобрением и быстро прошла к Оливеру.

– Как ты, Олли? – спросила она.

– Все хорошо, – ответил он и, не сводя глаз с Маркуса, поздоровался с миссис Флинт, – здравствуйте.

Женщина лишь кивнула в знак приветствия. Вот уж как Оливер ни представлял себе встречу с Маркусом, но явно не так: не в присутствии родителей и Руни. Сам Маркус выглядел уставшим, а при взгляде на Оливера даже побледнел. Неужели, он выглядел так плохо? Оливер приподнялся на постели и тут же поморщился от боли. Мама бросилась укладывать его назад.

– Лежи, милый!

– Я в порядке, мам.

Оливер бросил виноватый взгляд на Маркуса и несмело ему улыбнулся. Маркус коротко улыбнулся в ответ, и сердце Оливера забилось как бешеное.

– Извини, – сказал он.

– Ерунда, – тихо ответил Маркус.

– «Ерунда!» – хмыкнула миссис Флинт. – Два дня на допросе в Аврорате. Действительно, ерунда!

Маркус закусил губу и уставился в пол, а Оливер покраснел.

– Извините, – повторил он, обращаясь уже к матери Маркуса.

Женщина устало махнула рукой и отвернулась в сторону, словно Оливер вмиг перестал быть ей интересен. А мама резко обернулась к ней.

– Фелисити, ему и так досталось! – осадила она соседку. – Оставь свой яд при себе.

– Будет ему наукой, – жестко сказала женщина. – Могло быть хуже – он мог расщепить обоих!

– Уйди, Флинт, – процедила мама.

– Можно подумать, мне очень хочется здесь быть, – отозвалась миссис Флинт. – Это Маркусу непременно захотелось его навестить. 

Руни хмыкнул, и обе женщины сразу перевели взгляд на него. От неожиданного внимания, он напрягся.

– А ты здесь что делаешь? – холодно спросила мама. – Мало того, что спаиваешь несовершеннолетних, теперь еще и в больнице ошиваешься!

Миссис Флинт согласно кивнула, и Оливер поразился этой внезапной солидарности.

– Я пришел навестить Оливера, – как можно спокойнее ответил Руни.

Мама смерила его недовольным взглядом.

– Навестил? Теперь можешь быть свободен.

Подхватив блокнот, парень встал с постели и подошел к Флинтам. Миссис Флинт прищурилась, словно хищник, и Руни, поняв намек не приближаться, быстро покинул помещение. Оливер с сожалением смотрел вслед уходящему другу – с Колтоном было тихо и спокойно. Но он прекрасно понимал причину маминого гнева. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что со временем мама успокоится. И, пожалуй, пока не стоило ей рассказывать, что Оливер пел в его группе.

– Нам пора, – сказала миссис Флинт, положив руку на плечо сыну. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть после всего этого. 

Маркус бросил на Оливера долгий взгляд и вместе с матерью вышел из палаты. Оливер смотрел на закрывшуюся белую дверь в надежде, что тот вернется, пока мама не задвинула ширму. Она расправила одеяло в том месте, где сидел Руни, и устроилась на стуле в изголовье кровати. Мама принялась рассказывать, как все прошло в Аврорате. И пусть было немного скучно слушать о том, сколько они просидели в очереди и как долго шел сам допрос и составление списка свидетелей, Оливер старался не упустить ни одной детали. Потому что это хоть немного отвлекало от мыслей о прощальном взгляде Маркуса.

Когда мама закончила говорить, Оливер тяжко вздохнул и натянул одеяло до самых глаз. Ему стало очень стыдно, и он мечтал как можно скорее выписаться, чтобы, наконец, объясниться с Маркусом. Но сначала его ждало еще одно очень важное дело.

***

Аврор пришел уже вечером. Оливер был готов к этому с того момента, как очнулся. Его воображение рисовало кого-то вроде легендарного и немного полоумного Аластора Хмури, а потому Оливер сильно нервничал. Но он был приятно удивлен, когда в палату вошел невысокий мужчина неприметной внешности. Он сжимал в руках деловой портфель, а на мантии ярко выделялась эмблема Аврората.

Он кивнул маме.

– Добрый день, миссис Вуд, – аврор перевел взгляд на Оливера. – А вы, полагаю, и есть Оливер Вуд?

– Он самый, – кивнул парень. – Здравствуйте.

– Тобиас Отис, – представился он и улыбнулся.

Он оглядел закуток Оливера и снова обратился к маме:

– Я бы хотел побеседовать с вашим сыном наедине.

Мама бросила на Оливера взволнованный взгляд.

– Не переживайте, миссис Вуд, – спокойно сказал мистер Отис, – это просто сбор показаний.

Мама нехотя поднялась с кресла, и вышла из палаты. Аврор, подумав немного, задвинул ширму и уселся на стул. Он достал из своего портфеля папку с документами, чистый пергамент с пером и вновь посмотрел на Оливера.

– Итак, пожалуй, начнем.

Он поставил перо на пергамент и сказал:

– Записывай все в точности так, как будет произнесено.

Перо качнулось и отлетело в самое начало свитка, а аврор повернулся к Оливеру.

– Расскажите о событиях вечера двадцать третьего августа.  
Оливер покосился на перо, которое быстро принялось делать записи.

– С чего начать?

– С момента, как вы покинули дом.

– Я был на концерте группы «Голодные змеи», – ответил Оливер. – Потом ушел.

– Почему?

– Это важно?

– Разумеется.

Оливер вздохнул.

– Я поссорился с другом. 

– Назовите его имя?

– Маркус Флинт.

Аврор кивнул, сверяясь с листком. Оливер понял, что там записаны показания Маркуса. И он поймал себя на мысли, что ему любопытно, что отвечал на эти же вопросы его друг.

– Вы находились в состоянии алкогольного опьянения? – продолжил допрос аврор.

Оливер молчал. Ему вспомнились слова Руни о том, что бар закроют, если узнают, что он там выпил. 

– Учтите, у нас есть ваши анализы, – строго сказал аврор.

– Зачем же вы спрашиваете? – недовольно буркнул Оливер.

Мистер Отис невозмутимо пожал плечами.

– Таковы правила.

– Хорошо, я выпил немного.

– Где вы взяли алкоголь?

Оливер поджал губы. Все же сдавать друга совершенно не хотелось. Пару мгновений он раздумывал над возможностью солгать о том, что взял алкоголь еще дома, у родителей? Это казалось очень простым и очевидным решением. Однако мистер Отис его опередил. Он достал из папки еще один пергамент и прочел:

– «Я, Руни Эверетт Колтон, владелец паба «Пьяный змей», признаю свою ответственность за то, что Оливер Вуд находился в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. Этим документом подтверждаю, что готов нести наказание, предусмотренное сводом магических законов».

Аврор оторвал взгляд от документа и выразительно посмотрел на Оливера. Сам же Оливер был немного шокирован. Вот тебе и слизеринец! 

– Вы согласны с этим утверждением?

– Когда он успел дать показания?

– Примерно после обеда, – спокойно ответил мистер Отис. – Ну, так вы согласны с показаниями мистера Колтона?

– Что будет с Руни? – решил уточнить Оливер.

– Штраф и некоторые санкции.

– Какие именно санкции? – продолжал допытываться Вуд.

– Вероятнее всего, паб будет закрыт на некоторое время.

Это, конечно, было ужасно, но все равно звучало не так страшно, как заключение в Азкабан.

– Да, это – правда: я немного выпил в баре, – Оливер решил сказать правду и, подумав, добавил, – по собственной воле.

Перо активно заскрипело по пергаменту. А мистер Отис перешел к следующему вопросу:

– Почему вы покинули Честерфильд? 

– Я не знаю, – честно сказал Оливер. – Так вышло.

– Как получилось, что вы аппарировали на глазах у магглов?

– О... – протянул Оливер. 

Он весь день прокручивал в голове это объяснение, но все еще не знал, с чего начать.

– Так вышло, – в итоге сказал он.

– Мистер Вуд, – строго сказал мужчина, – в ваших же интересах сказать правду.

– Ну, хорошо. Они напали первыми. Их было больше, мы попытались убежать.

– Почему они на вас напали?

Оливер замялся.

– Дайте догадаюсь, – губы аврора тронула улыбка, – «так вышло?»

Оливер кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ.

– Вообще-то, мы давно не ладим.

– Вот как?

Мистер Отис порылся в бумагах, вытащил какой-то бланк и протянул его Оливеру. Вуд увидел, что это отчет о вызове колдомедика после того памятного избиения в июле.

– Почему вы не вызвали авроров? – спросил мистер Отис, забирая документ.

– А зачем вызывать авроров? – удивился Оливер. – Это же просто драка. Вы вот дрались в молодости?

Мужчина усмехнулся.

– И не раз, – ответил он. – Так это были те же самые парни?

– Да.

Аврор кивнул, заглянув в пергамент, куда заносился протокол.

– Вернемся к нашему происшествию. Почему вы аппарировали?

– Я испугался, – спокойно признался Оливер, – их было больше. Нас бы просто убили.

Мистер Отис внимательно посмотрел на него, но уточнять причину возможного убийства не стал. Вероятно, посчитал это обычным преувеличением. Знал бы он…

– Вам известно о запрете на колдовство для несовершеннолетних вне школы?

– Известно.

– И вы все равно аппарировали?

– Да.

– Вы когда-нибудь аппарировали самостоятельно? 

– Нет.

– Колдовали вне школы?

– Нет.

Мистер Отис снова едва заметно улыбнулся.

– Это всё, – произнес он, и перо аккуратно опустилось рядом со свитком.

Бегло просмотрев бумаги, аврор сказал:

– Что ж, вы не похожи на преступника. У меня есть табель о вашей успеваемости. Тут отличные результаты СОВ, характеристики от декана и тренера. Вы – капитан факультетской сборной?

– Да, Гриффиндора.

Мистер Отис задумчиво почесал нос и посмотрел на Оливера.

– Вероятно, у вас была веская причина сделать это.

Оливер кивнул. Причина была, и звали ее Маркус Флинт. Если бы Оливер не аппарировал, то Маркус наложил бы на магглов заклятие. В отличие от Вуда его характеристики из школы были не такими впечатляющими. Разве что кубки по квиддичу казались светлым пятном среди бесконечных драк и заваленного экзамена ЖАБА. А неудачная аппарация на глазах магглов все же куда безобиднее применения к ним же магии. Вот она причина. Но не мог же он назвать ее мистеру Отису. 

– Значит, любите квиддич? – вдруг спросил аврор.

Оливер, не ожидавший такой резкой смены темы, пару раз изумленно моргнул и тут же радостно выдохнул:

– Очень!

– Знаете, а я в школе тоже играл в сборной, – сказал мистер Отис.

– Правда?

– Да, ловцом, – и гордо добавил, – Равенкло.

Оливер нахмурился, силясь вспомнить фамилию.

– Отис... – пробормотал он и хлопнул себя по лбу здоровой ладонью. – Ну, конечно! Кубок восемьдесят шестого года!

Аврор довольно приосанился.

– Да, это был наш победный матч. Сделали Слизерин всухую.

Он с любопытством посмотрел на Оливера, словно только теперь его увидел.

– За кого болеете?

– «Пэддлмор».

Аврор одобрительно кивнул и снова спросил:

– И туда же собираетесь?

– Да, – неуверенно произнес Оливер, – отборочные следующим летом. Как вы узнали, что я хочу играть профессионально?

Мистер Отис похлопал по папке с документами.

– Нетрудно догадаться, имея под рукой ваше личное дело.

Оливер почувствовал, что его напряжение отступило. Он пока не понимал почему, но от мистера Отиса не исходило никакой опасности. Аврор тем временем пробежался глазами по протоколу.

– Что ж, посмотрим, что мы имеем. Применение магии вне школы лицом, не достигшим совершеннолетия, на глазах у магглов.

– В целях самозащиты, – уточнил Оливер.

– В состоянии алкогольного опьянения, – закончил мысль аврор. – У нас есть показания свидетелей по всем этим пунктам. Так как урона другим лицам вы не нанесли, то заседания по данному делу не будет. Разумеется, если вы напишете повинную. В этом случае вас ожидает штраф в тысячу галеонов, – он бросил на него сочувственный взгляд, – и запись в личное дело. С этим, увы, ничего поделать нельзя. Надеюсь, вы достаточно талантливы, чтобы пробиться в спорте даже с такой отметкой.

– Я тоже, – вздохнул Оливер.

Все это время он слушал, затаив дыхание, и не мог поверить, что отделается так просто. Впрочем, в итоге все оказалось именно «не так просто». Он понимал, что в будущем такая запись в личном деле может сыграть свою неприятную роль, но именно сейчас его пронесло.

– Что ж, прочтите и распишитесь. 

Оливер взял в руки пергамент и прочел свои же показания – все было записано верно. Он поставил подпись.

– А теперь пишите повинную.

Мистер Отис вручил ему чистый пергамент и обычное перо. Оливер с подсказками аврора написал заявление о содеянном и полное и безоговорочное признание собственной вины. Расписавшись, он протянул документ аврору.

– Вы – молодец, мистер Вуд, – сказал мистер Отис, сложив документы в папку и поднявшись со стула. – Надо уметь признавать свои ошибки. Удачи вам в спорте. Теперь она вам понадобится.

Мужчина протянул руку, и Оливер ее пожал.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он.

Аврор вышел в коридор, а спустя минут десять вернулись родители. Судя по их улыбкам, они успели переговорить с мистером Отисом.

– Поверить не могу, что удалось отделаться штрафом, – облегченно выдохнула мама, опускаясь на стул. 

Она, наконец, выглядела почти спокойной, а на щеках даже появился румянец.

Отец на ее слова только хмыкнул.

– Да уж, тысяча галеонов.

Оливер виновато опустил глаза. Но отец не стал лишний раз его попрекать. Он уселся на кровать и потрепал сына по ноге.

– Что ж, придется забыть о «Нимбусе», – сказал он.

Оливер не расстроился из-за некупленной шикарной метлы. Даже он понимал, что это мелочи по сравнению с судом, исключением из школы и сломанной волшебной палочкой. Впервые за день он чувствовал облегчение. Огромный груз вины, который давил на него с момента пробуждения, наконец, пропал. Было легко, пусть и немного тоскливо. Да, теперь Оливеру придется выкладываться на полную в учебе и спорте, чтобы показать себя в самом лучшем свете на ЖАБА и отборочных состязаниях в команду. Но, самое главное, у него снова есть это будущее.


	16. Chapter 16

Обещанные целителем пара дней растянулись на пять. Все это время Оливер провел с родителями, которые по очереди дежурили возле него, отпрашиваясь с работы. Стараясь скрасить скучные будни сына, миссис Вуд принесла в палату учебники, и Оливеру ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как приняться за учебу. Было немного несправедливо засесть за книжки за несколько дней до начала учебного года, но выбора не было. К тому же ему действительно это было необходимо. Оливер грустно улыбался, представляя, как обрадуется Перси его внезапной тяге к учебе. Еще и близнецы Уизли наверняка не раз пошутят на эту тему.

Долгожданная выписка выпала на воскресенье и, так как никому из родителей в этот день не надо было на работу, Оливер снова был окружен их заботой. После Мунго дом казался едва ли не парком развлечений. Теперь он мог не только лежать в постели, но и бродить по дому, читать неучебную литературу, слушать колдорадио и свой плеер. Как бы банально это ни звучало, но болеть, а вернее, выздоравливать, в родных стенах все же приятнее. Конечно, он пока не мог летать на метле или даже играть на гитаре, но в окружении личных вещей Оливер чувствовал себя намного комфортнее. 

Мими сразу же принялась старательно откармливать молодого хозяина, который заметно похудел на больничной еде. Как следует набив живот, Оливер направился к выходу.

– Куда это ты собрался? – строго спросила мама.

– К Марку.

– Тебе прописан постельный режим до конца каникул. Неужели не потерпишь до вторника?

– Но, мама... Я должен нормально извиниться!

– Ты сможешь сделать это, когда он придет тебя навестить, – она нахмурилась и добавила, – или в школе. 

Оливеру не понравилось то, как это было сказано. Неужели Маркус не придет его проведать? Ведь, вопреки некстати вырвавшимся в пабе словам, они друг друга никогда не бросали. Маркус навестил его в больнице, а значит, несмотря ни на что, он не хочет разрывать их дружбу. Так что же могло произойти за эти несколько дней, что ему будет сложно перейти улицу?

– Иди к себе и отдохни, – сказала мама, прервав его мысли.

– Можно подумать, я устал, – мрачно отозвался Оливер, но все же послушался и побрел к лестнице.

Он стянул кеды и запиннул их под кровать, а сам забрался под одеяло. Настроение было испорчено. Чтобы хоть как-то заполнить слишком медленно тянущееся время, Оливер вставил в уши наушники, взял листок с карандашом и под негромкую музыку принялся чиркать новую схему игры. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Маркус придет. А если и нет, то Оливер сбежит к нему сам. 

После полудня с первого этажа донеслись голоса, и уже через минуту в комнату Оливера завалилась толпа мальчишек: Криш, Бейл, Спенсер, Энди, Хейт, Кодди и Эдди. Оливер искренне надеялся, что среди них будет Маркус, но, не увидев его, сник. Друзья расселись по всей комнате и весело болтали. Они жадно расспрашивали про аппарацию и неслучившуюся драку. Оливер отвечал, избегая лишних подробностей. Удовлетворив свое любопытство, ребята принялись рассказывать, как ходили в Косой переулок за учебниками, мантиями и ингредиентами для зелий, делились впечатлениями о «Молнии» и с хохотом вспоминали посещение «Флориш и Блотс» и «Чудовищные книги о чудищах». 

Оливер был рад такой большой шумной компании и с удовольствием слушал их нехитрые истории. Наблюдая за тем, как Кодди с Эдди бездумно дергают струны гитары, он решился спросить.

– А где Марк?

Друзья неуверенно переглянулись.

– Мы его еще не видели, – ответил Криш.

– После возвращения из Аврората он, кажется, вообще не выходил из дома.

Оливер поджал губы. Ребята быстро сменили тему и принялись обсуждать матч «Сеннеских соколов» против «Холихедских гарпий», о котором Оливер уже успел узнать от Руни в больнице. Он бросил взгляд на окно. Конечно, крышу особняка Флинтов там было почти не разглядеть, но это не имело значения. Где-то там находился Маркус, и Оливер по нему очень скучал. 

Друзья просидели у него чуть больше часа, а после принялись собираться.

– Мы хотели поиграть напоследок на пустыре, – сообщил Бейл, поднимаясь на ноги. – Ты с нами?

Оливер грустно покачал головой, слегка приподняв перебинтованную руку.

– А, точно, – виновато улыбнулся Бейл. – Ну, тогда мы пойдем.

Когда деверь за ними закрылась, Оливер вновь остался в одиночестве. Он не сводил глаз с окна, надеясь услышать металлический шум трубы, но как назло было тихо. Пару раз к нему заходили родители и Мими с подносом, полным еды. В итоге Оливер взялся за учебник «Стандартных заклинаний» для седьмого курса и погрузился в учебу.

От очередного параграфа его оторвал новый гул голосов в прихожей. Он успел лишь протереть уставшие от чтения глаза и отложить раскрытую книгу в сторону, когда дверь в его комнату распахнулась, впуская Эшли, Тео, Джейкоба и Клинта. 

– С выздоровлением! – поздравил Тео, плюхаясь на кровать.

– Спасибо, – ответил Оливер, подбирая ноги, – я, правда, еще не совсем…

– Как рука? – спросил Джейкоб.

– Суд будет? – следом задал вопрос Эшли, усаживаясь рядом с братом.

Оливер подвигал рукой.

– Рука лучше, суда не будет.

– Отлично! – обрадовался Эш. – Рассказывай, как все прошло.

– Да тут и рассказывать нечего, – пожал плечами Оливер. – Я дал показания и написал повинную, мне назначили…

Вдруг он осекся и посмотрел на окно. Оттуда донесся тот самый долгожданный шум трубы. И когда с подоконника спрыгнули лишь Руни и Лиам, Оливер не сдержал разочарованного выдоха, поймав на себе негодующие взгляды друзей.

– Не ждал что ли? – спросил Руни.

– Ждал, – пробормотал Вуд, – извини.

– Так что тебе там назначили? – напомнил Эшли.

– Штраф в тысячу галеонов.

Эш присвистнул и переглянулся с Тео.

– Да, с первого же гонорара верну родителям, – сказал Оливер.

– Это правильно, – Колтон подхватил свою старую гитару и устроился на столе.

Осмотрев ее, он нахмурился.

– Кто струны крутил? – возмутился Руни и принялся настраивать звук. – Руки бы ему выкрутить.

– Аврор сказал, что ты дал показания, – обратился к нему Оливер.

– Да, в тот же день, – отозвался Колтон, не отрываясь от своего занятия. 

Поняв, что друг сам ничего не расскажет, Вуд все же задал мучивший его вопрос.

– Что с «Пьяным змеем»?

– Не будет его больше, – просто ответил Руни, но, взглянув на расстроенного Оливера, добавил, – мы с парнями едем в Лондон. Улажу все свои финансовые дела с пабом, и мы готовы покорять Англию.

– Серьезно? Здорово! Наверно…

– Не наверно, а точно. Нам давно нужен был как-то толчок. Будем считать, что это он и был. К слову, – Руни сделал паузу, – ты всегда можешь к нам присоединиться.

– Ну ты, змей-искуситель! – встрял Эшли. – У него летом отборочные. 

– Да помню, – отмахнулся Колтон. – Но было бы круто! Ты ведь здорово выступил.

– Да, – протянул Клинт, – со всеми этими расследованиями мы же тебя с дебютом не поздравили. Поздравляем.

– Спасибо, – хмыкнул Вуд.

Он уже и думать забыл о своем выступлении. После него столько всего произошло, что концерт как-то отошел на второй план. 

– Я уже вижу обложки наших дисков! Только как-то ты не вяжешься со змеями, – Руни шутливо подмигнул, – может, тебе сменить факультет? 

– Ты уже Тео с пути сбил своей музыкой, – недовольно буркнул Эшли, – теперь еще и к Олли подбираешься.

– Эй, я сам сбился, – встрял Кристенсен-младший. 

– Я подумаю, – сказал Оливер. – Будешь моим запасным вариантом на случай провала отборочных.

Эш невесело потрепал его по плечу.

– Справишься, я в тебя верю.

– Спасибо.

Руни уже привел гитару в порядок и что-то бренчал, задумчиво глядя в окно. Друзья замолчали, слушая его музыку. Наконец, Оливер не выдержал и спросил:

– Вы общались с Маркусом?

Друзья замялись и переглянулись.

– Не приходил?

Оливер покачал головой и поймал на себе их сочувственные взгляды. Очевидно, Маркус обиделся. И в этот раз Оливер его не судил. Попасть из-за него под раздачу в Аврорате, а до этого едва не быть побитым магглами. А до этого…Оливер покраснел. Вот Мерлин! И о чем он только думал, когда надеялся на взаимность? Размечтался!

– Помиритесь, – уверенно сказал Лиам. – Всегда же миритесь.

Оливер грустно улыбнулся, понимая, что возможно лимит примирений себя исчерпал. В комнате повисло молчание, нарушаемое негромкой музыкой Руни.

– Вот Мерлин, это что, Шепард?! – вдруг воскликнул Эшли, всматриваясь в пододеяльник. – Он же года три как не играет!

Смутившийся Оливер тут же подмял под себя одеяло с игроками «Пэддлмор Юнайтед». Эшли рассмеялся, а Руни с улыбкой покачал головой. 

– А помните, как он красиво забивал кручёный? – мечтательно произнес Эш. – Поэзия, а не квиддич! 

– А в матче против «Татсхилл Торандос» его за это удалили с поля, – припомнил Руни. – Он ведь попал в судью.

– А вот нечего судьям делать в воздухе! – заметил Кристенсен-старший. – Вот Хуч в этом плане толковая. Стоит себе на поле, лишний раз на метле не поднимается.

Колтон ухмыльнулся.

– Да, хрен знает, чтобы она сделала, если бы в нее квоффлом попали!

– Я слыхал, она летучемышиный сглаз знает неплохо, – сказал Клинт.

– Вот же, Салазар! – заржал Руни. – Оказывается, все это время мы были на волосок от смерти! 

Друзья принялись вспоминать школьные годы, как-то незаметно для себя они перешли на обсуждение прошедшего матча, о котором Оливер уже наслушался от предыдущих посетителей. Он вяло слушал, улавливая знакомые фамилии игроков, но участия в беседе не принимал. Оливер все так же смотрел в окно и думал о Маркусе. Им было необходимо увидеться до конца каникул. Почему-то это казалось очень важным. И если сегодня Маркус не пришел в дом Вудов, то завтра Оливер пойдет к нему сам.

***

Все утро следующего дня Оливер был как на иголках. Ему стоило огромного труда сохранять внешнее спокойствие, пока родители завтракали и надевали свои мантии, собираясь на работу.

– Я надеюсь, что ты останешься дома, – сказала мама, зачерпывая летучий порох. 

– Конечно, – соврал Оливер.

Родители с сомнением переглянулись и по очереди зашли в камин. Как только они оба скрылись в зеленом пламени, Оливер рванул наверх в комнату. Не теряя времени, он избавился от пижамы и, надев первые попавшиеся вещи и даже не успев толком зашнуровать кеды, поспешил покинуть дом.

Оливер пересек улицу и лужайку перед домом Флинтов и замер на пороге. Вся решимость куда-то резко подевалась, и Оливеру стало страшно. Он так стремился увидеться с Маркусом, что даже не успел подумать, что именно скажет. Разумеется, он должен был извиниться за доставленные неприятности. Но как начать разговор о самом важном, по мнению Оливера, событии того вечера? В том, что об этом надо поговорить, он не сомневался. Если в прошлый раз они как-то сумели сделать вид, что ничего не было, то теперь это было бы куда сложнее. Хотя бы потому, что они не были настолько пьяны, и этот поцелуй был «по-настоящему». В своих чувствах Оливер уже давно убедился, и теперь у него появилась надежда на ответ. Если на секунду допустить, что Маркус тоже видел в Оливере больше, чем друга, то все вставало на свои места: поведение Флинта этим летом было красноречивее любых слов. Незнание нервировало. Оливер должен был узнать правду, даже если самому придется жестоко разочароваться. Выяснить истину можно было только одним способом – набравшись храбрости, Оливер позвонил в дверной колокольчик и затаил дыхание. 

Маркус открыл дверь и удивленно посмотрел на своего гостя. У Оливера перехватило дыхание и все слова разом повылетали из головы. 

– Привет, – наконец, Маркус нарушил молчание.

– Привет.

Оливер почувствовал, как его щеки наливаются краской. Ну, что за глупости! Это же Маркус! Почему так сложно что-то сказать?

– Как рука? – спросил тем временем Флинт.

– Гнется, – Оливер нашел в себе силы ответить, – к первой игре буду в форме.

Маркус кивнул, и они снова замолчали.

– Может, пройдемся? – предложил Оливер, не желая говорить на глазах у всей Спелл-лэйн.

Маркус кивнул и на мгновение скрылся в доме, чтобы обуться. Он вышел за порог как был, в домашней одежде, и, закрыв за собой дверь, присел, чтобы завязать шнурки.

– Не поверишь, мама велела держаться от тебя подальше, – усмехнулся он, сделав узел. 

Оливер хмыкнул. Теперь и его записали в хулиганы. И кто! Мама Маркуса Флинта. Рассказать кому в школе, не поверят.

Маркус поднялся, давая понять, что готов идти.

Они шли какое-то время в молчании. Слова все никак не хотели складываться в предложения, но Оливер все же взял себя в руки.

– Зачем ты сказал, что аппарировал сам?

Маркус покосился на него и хмыкнул.

– Мне казалось, ты умнее.

Оливер закусил губу. Конечно, Маркус просто решил его выручить. Как он и думал. Ну, хорошо – почти так, как он и думал.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал он, – и извини.

– Ты – идиот, знаешь?

Вуд кивнул, а Флинт с силой пнул какой-то камешек на дороге. 

– Идиот… – повторил он и сурово посмотрел на забинтованную руку.

– Извини, – еще раз сказал Оливер.

– Забудь, – отмахнулся Маркус и усмехнулся. – Я вообще-то догадывался, что все кончится Авроратом.

Он посмотрел на Оливера, и тот, поймав этот взгляд, нервно рассмеялся.

– Этим летом слизерницы какие-то неправильные! Сначала ты, потом Руни.

Маркус не сдержал грустной улыбки.

– Да, уж. Подумать только, «Пьяного змея» больше не будет.

– Так ты уже знаешь? – удивился Оливер. – Я думал, ты ни с кем не общался после возвращения.

Маркус пожал плечами.

– Руни – не все. 

А ведь Руни ни словом не обмолвился, что они виделись. Оливера всегда восхищала эта слизеринская привязанность. Ни у какого другого факультета он ее не встречал. Конечно, Руни и для самого Оливера был почти старшим братом. Но они не жили в одном общежитии в школе и не выигрывали бок о бок кубки школы.

– Как прошел твой допрос? – спросил Маркус.

– Лучше, чем можно было ожидать, – ответил Оливер и принялся рассказывать о визите аврора.

Оливер знал, что рано или поздно они заговорят о поцелуе в Чарльстоне. И он точно помнил, что именно за этим и шел к Маркусу. Но теперь он банально трусил. Сейчас они шли и болтали, почти как прежде, но что будет, когда Оливер затронет эту щекотливую тему?

Вскоре брусчатка сменилась дощатым полом с редкой россыпью мелких камушков и ракушек – они дошли до причала. Из каморки мистера Дибри доносились звуки колдорадио, а посреди Колна виднелось несколько лодок с рыбаками. Друзья остановились у деревянного ограждения. Маркус облокотился на балку и уставился вдаль, а Оливер встал рядом. Было очень уютно стоять вот так близко и просто молчать. Оливер почувствовал легкость и расслабленность, о которой уже успел позабыть за это лето. Словно его на время лишили чего-то важного, а теперь снова вернули. Вернули эту безмятежность общения с Маркусом, в которую никто в школе никогда бы не поверил. Разве что свои парни из Честерфильда. 

– Вуд, там в Чарльстоне… – Маркус осекся и, набрав в грудь воздуха, спросил, – это что было?

– Я… – не очень уверенно начал Оливер, но подумав, что отрицать очевидное глупо, как можно спокойнее ответил, – я тебя поцеловал.

Он взглянул на друга. Тот все так же смотрел вдаль, но его губы тронула улыбка.

– И ты тоже, – напомнил ему Оливер.

Флинт повернулся к нему. Он больше не улыбался, а смотрел прямо в глаза и дышал тяжело, словно собираясь духом что-то сделать. Оливер неосознанно сделал шаг ближе, и Маркус схватил его за плечи и прижал к себе, впившись в губы поцелуем. Оливер с готовностью впустил язык Флинта внутрь и просто растворился в новых ощущениях. На трезвую голову это было иначе. Интимнее, чувственнее… желаннее. Губы на губах, на щеках, на шее, ладони на затылке, пальцы в волосах, судорожные вздохи – все это было так невероятно, что сердце билось от радости, как удерживаемый креплениями бладжер. «Не обманулся», – думал совершенно счастливый Оливер и целовал снова и снова.

Маркус оторвался от Оливера, легонько коснулся губами его виска и притянул к груди. Все это было слишком похоже на сон. Оливер прижался сильнее, перехватывая Флинта за пояс, ни за что на свете не желая разрывать объятий. Если и сон, то пусть он продлится как можно дольше.

– Ты – идиот, – пробормотал Маркус, на этот раз почти нежно, и Оливер фыркнул от смеха.

– Я это уже понял.

Стоять, тесно прижавшись к Маркусу, было очень хорошо.

– И что теперь? – спросил Оливер.

Флинт пожал плечами.

– Теперь...

Он не договорил. Видимо, не одному Оливеру было сложно выдавливать из себя слова. Маркус молчал, но прижал Вуда к себе крепче. 

– А ты готов? – спросил он, наконец. – Ведь придется скрываться.

«Скрываться», – повторил про себя Оливер. Вот оно. Ведь, действительно, придется. Они же оба собираются делать спортивную карьеру. Если в магическом сообществе, да и самой Англии к подобному относились спокойно, то в спорте дела обстояли иначе. И каждому из них просто необходимо иметь хорошую репутацию, чтобы хоть как-то сгладить запись в личном деле: о нарушении статута о секретности у Оливера и о повторном обучении на седьмом курсе у Маркуса. Это было несправедливо. 

Оливер отстранился и посмотрел Флинту в глаза. В них не было привычной насмешки. Он был серьезен и искренен. Оливер улыбнулся и кивнул. Маркус взял его за руку, перебрал его пальцы своими, оглянулся по сторонам и, убедившись, что они одни, быстро поцеловал.

– Не так уж и сложно, – усмехнулся Маркус, но Оливер отпихнул его от себя. – Ты чего?

Вместо ответа Оливер мотнул головой в сторону. Из домика вышел мистер Дибри и направился в лодочный сарай. Он был слишком далеко, чтобы что-то увидеть, но рисковать не стоило.

– «Не так уж и сложно», – передразнил его Оливер.

– Идем! – Флинт заговорщицки подмигнул и направился прочь, увлекая Оливера за собой.

Они миновали причал, спустились на берег и, пройдя как можно дальше, остановились. Вокруг не было ни души, и даже лодок не разглядеть. Маркус уселся на каменистый берег и вытянул ноги. Оливер устроился рядом и зачерпнул в руку несколько камушков.

– Ты тоже пропустил матч «Соколов» и «Гарпий»? – спросил он Флинта и кинул один из камней в реку.

– Ага, – ответил тот, – но Руни восполнил пробел.

Оливер усмехнулся и бросил еще один.

– После вчерашнего визита всех наших у меня ощущение, что я побывал на стадионе лично.

Маркус коротко рассмеялся.

– Крутой матч, если честно. Даже жаль, что пропустил. Я бы хотел увидеть финт Вронского в исполнении Симпсона.

– Да! – согласно закивал Оливер. – До сих пор поверить не могу, что ему это удалось.

И они пустились в обсуждение матча, который оба даже не видели. Маркус тоже набрал камней и бросал их в воду, попутно объясняя Оливеру, как, по его мнению, должны были «Гарпии» поступить при линейной атаке «Соколов». Оливер был не согласен с его стратегией и, расчистив место, принялся выкладывать из ракушек свою схему. Впрочем, долго это не продлилось. Очень скоро Маркус увлек Оливера прямо на камни. Они были еще по-утреннему прохладными, но это как-то терялось за другими ощущениями. 

Поначалу они смущались, но все равно тянулись друг к другу за новыми поцелуями. Маркус оказался на удивление нежным. Он осторожничал, боясь лишний раз задеть зубами губы Вуда. Это было забавно, особенно если знать, каким страстным он мог быть. Оливеру это даже нравилось. И возмущенный взгляд Маркуса, когда Оливер не сдержался и все же прикусил ему губу, тоже понравился.

– Аккуратнее, Вуд! – сказал Флинт и тут же припечатал его рот более жестким поцелуем.

Поцелуи становились все откровеннее, и к ним добавились чуть более смелые ласки. От них бросало в жар, и отчаянно хотелось большего, но молодые люди не торопились. И без того всего было слишком много. Каждый раз отрываться от губ Маркуса было почти больно, и Оливер тут же приникал к ним опять. Он задыхался от переполнявших его чувств и только продолжал прижиматься к Маркусу всё сильнее.

Солнце уже добралось до своего высшего пика на небе, но они продолжали лежать, рискуя сильно обгореть. Они болтали обо всем на свете, периодически нависая друг над другом и целуя. Ощущения неправильности не было. Оливер больше не чувствовал внутренних противоречий. Все это казалось так приятно и естественно, что Оливер не понимал, почему они не делали этого раньше. Как могли так бездарно потратить все лето вместо того, чтобы проводить вот так каждый день! Уложив голову на руку Маркуса, он рассматривал ясное с белыми прожилками облаков небо. Оливер вспомнил, как не так давно лежал на этом же берегу и мечтал едва ли ни умереть из-за собственных чувств. Теперь он был абсолютно счастлив и лишь посмеивался над тем глупым и совершенно слепым Вудом.

Они проторчали на берегу целый день. Иногда поднимались, снимали обувь, закатывали штанины и заходили в воду по колено и брели по каменистому дну. А потом снова ложились греться под солнечными лучами. Маркус сокрушался, что не взял машину. Предлагал куда-нибудь съездить, но Оливеру совсем не хотелось уходить отсюда. Даже голодное урчание желудков не заставило их покинуть свое прибежище. Словно этот день был для них двоих. Но солнце упрямо клонилось к горизонту, и небо начало менять свой цвет.

– Надо возвращаться, – нехотя произнес Оливер. – Последний вечер дома.

Флинт поднялся на ноги, подав Вуду руку, и они направились домой.

Они шли, тесно прижавшись друг к другу плечами, иногда сталкиваясь руками и касаясь пальцами. У Оливера было полно вопросов, которые хотелось задать именно сейчас, чтобы никогда больше к ним не возвращаться. 

– А как же Роузи? – подал он голос.

Флинт поморщил нос и виновато уставился на свои кроссовки. 

– Да, с ней как-то хреново вышло.

Оливеру вдруг стало неприятно. Зря он поднял эту тему. Но Маркус снова заговорил:

– Должен же я был убедиться, что все это блажь.

– И как, убедился?

– Скорее, наоборот. 

Он ткнул Вуда в бок и подмигнул. Хотелось спросить про девушку из клуба, но Оливер благоразумно этого делать не стал. Он – не девчонка, чтобы допрашивать. В конце концов, вероятно, с ней он тоже что-то проверял. Что именно, Оливер знать совсем не хотел. В конце концов, не один Флинт делал для себя важные открытия этим летом. Открытие, которое необходимо было проверить. В каком-то смысле Иоланда тоже помогла Оливеру убедиться, что именно ему нужно.  
Оливер посмотрел на Маркуса, тот явно о чем-то размышлял, потому что периодически хмурил лоб.

– А кто такая Анна? – наконец, спросил он.

Маркус выглядел немного взволнованным. Неужели он все еще думал, что это имя реальной девушки? Даже как-то жалко было открывать ему правду.

– Мой «Чистомет», – ответил Оливер, расплываясь в улыбке.

Флинт заржал.

– Серьезно?

Он перехватил Оливера за плечи. 

– Ты чокнутый! – радостно провозгласил Флинт. Он на мгновение прижался губами к макушке Вуда и выглядел при этом таким довольным, что Оливер даже не обиделся ни на смех, ни на «чокнутого».

Маркус выпустил его из объятий, и Оливер попытался пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы.

– Завтра в школу, подумать только! – вдруг воскликнул он. – Неужели целое лето прошло?

– Да… – задумчиво протянул Флинт. – Я зайду, как обычно?

Вуд кивнул.

– Хорошо.

Завтра, как и на протяжении нескольких лет, Флинт позвонит в дверь дома Вудов, и Оливер выйдет, нагруженный спортивной сумкой, метлой, упакованной в чехол для спиннинга, такой же, как у Маркуса и, пожалуй, еще и с гитарой в довесок. Они пройдут вверх по Спелл-Лэйн и встанут на остановке у почтового здания, потому что как всегда откажутся от предложения знакомых подвезти их до Лондона. Подъедет автобус и отвезет их на станцию, откуда они отправятся до Лондона. И никто вокруг не догадается ни о том, что они волшебники, ни о том, кем они являются друг для друга.

Они остановились на дороге, отделяющей их дома. Настало время прощаться. Задержав при пожатии ладони вместе чуть дольше обычного, Маркус подмигнул, а Оливер улыбнулся. Вот так и начинается новая жизнь. Может быть, еще не совсем взрослая, но совершенно точно не похожая на предыдущую.

***

Платформа 9 ¾ была полна народу. Всюду носились школьники с тележками, нагруженными сундуками и совиными клетками, а рядом с ними суетились родители. Тут и там мелькали знакомые лица соседских детей и однокурсников. В этой толпе Оливер и Маркус стояли так близко, и никто не обращал на это внимания. Оливер сжал ладонь Флинта и тут же отпустил, сделав шаг в сторону. Он заприметил несколько рыжих голов, запрыгивающих в один из вагонов.

– Мне туда, – сказал он, указывая на этот вагон.

Маркус кивнул в сторону соседнего.

– А мне туда. Видел, как Грэх вытянулся за лето?

– Куда уж выше-то?

Маркус ткнул пальцем на своего охотника, заходящего в поезд. Монтегю и впрямь стал еще выше и шире в плечах. Нет, серьезно, почему слизеринцы – такие шкафы?

– Страшно? – ухмыльнулся Флинт.

Вуд вздернул подбородок.

– Ничуть.

Он прикинул, каких еще амбалов Маркус наберет в этом году в команду, и передернул плечами. Жаль, что нельзя было ожидать подобного скачка в росте от гриффиндорских охотниц. Они, конечно, девушки крепкие, но до тех же Монтегю и Флинта им было далеко. 

Услышав его вздох, Маркус ехидно спросил:

– Схемы свои не забыл? 

– Не надейся, не забыл, – буркнул Оливер.

Взгляд Маркуса потеплел, и он снова взял Вуда за руку. Оливер огляделся и заметил Кодди и Эдди с такими же чехлами, как и у них с Маркусом. Похоже, Эдди ждет фурор на факультете, ведь «Серебряные стрелы» – легендарные метлы. Будет ли он пробоваться в команду своего факультета? И будет ли это делать Кодди? Было бы интересно сразиться с ними на школьных соревнованиях. С другого края платформы им помахали Криш, Бейл и Энди. Сэнди рядом не было, наверняка, она уже умчалась со своими подружками. Друзья быстро скрылись в толпе. Где-то тут и остальные мальчишки из Колчестера, которые давно стали Оливеру почти родными.

– Ты понимаешь, что это наше последнее первое сентября? – спросил он, взглянув на Маркуса.

– Я и про прошлое так думал, – усмехнулся тот.

– Пусть это будет последнее, – сказал Оливер и крепче сжал его ладонь.

Прозвучал гудок, призывавший пассажиров поторопиться.

– Пойдем, – скомандовал Маркус. 

Он напоследок украдкой сжал пальцы Вуда и отпустил. На мгновение стало холодно и грустно. Но ведь они прощались ненадолго. Завтра у них уже начнутся совместные занятия, а вскоре они снова будут делить общую квиддичную раздевалку. Да, они опять будут соперничать за кубок школы, но теперь межфакультетские распри не встанут между ними. Их ждал последний совместный учебный год, а за ним – общее спортивное будущее. Оливер очень хотел, чтобы им повезло попасть в одну команду. Потому что так они будут рядом, а это казалось правильным. 

Встав на подножку, Оливер посмотрел на Маркуса. Тот хитро подмигнул. Раздался очередной гудок Хогвартс-экспресса, и, бросив друг на друга последние летние взгляды, Оливер и Маркус поднялись каждый в свой вагон. 

Новая жизнь началась.


End file.
